


Dolguis Contention

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: The Starfall AU [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, George is a special needs kid, It's the return of the snake people, Logan isn't the best dad but he is trying, M/M, Moving 7 years in the future, Terra gets kidnap, Terrains are assholes, There is going to be a war, War, With who? read and find out, school problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: After 7 years of peace and quiet Earth has made their way into space once again, but after running into Dolos, the home planet of Dogluis, they will wish they didn't go to space. Will the Terrians greed and selfishness end their way of life or will Virgil and Logan be able to save them from destruction?





	1. Chapter 1

It has been seven years; things have gotten peaceful. Terra and George are now 15 and 10. Logan has become a scholar, Patton and Roman are married as well as Emile and Remy. Nemo is king and still single. Virgil and Logan opened an orphanage a year ago giving love and support to all of those who need it. Terror is thriving. Patton and Roman live in Nurture Roman acting, and Patton cooking things are great. What could go wrong?

...

“Approaching Venus. Estimated arrival time, 3 hours.”

Pioneer II travels through space on its maiden voyage, carrying on it a crew of 25 astronauts and scientists eager to study the anomalies happening on Venus. There were strange heat patterns and energy signatures read by satellites from Earth. What better way to find out what they are than to send their newly rebuilt space-worthy craft to the planet? The week-long journey has been restless with anticipation, a buzz of excitement passing through the crew with the final hours approaching. That is until a small craft emerges from Venus’s toxic cloudy atmosphere. A broadcast comes through that’s distorted. “Try a different frequency.” Someone suggests. They change through a few frequencies before a rumbling voice comes over the audio system.

“You have invaded Dolos space without consent. Prepare to be punished.”

...

Virgil is cleaning the playground at the orphanage when his phone rings. “Hello?”

“Virgil. You need to see this.” Terrance’s voice says. 

...

Virgil races into the station. Terrance meets him in the lobby and leads him back to his office. “Our scouts have been following the Terrian ship until it got too close to Dolos and they turned back. The Terrians...” he turns the monitor to Virgil, showing him a handful of Dolguis ships firing on the unarmed Earth ship. “Weren’t so wise.”

Virgil covers his mouth. “Why didn’t you warn them?”

"We had orders not to engage. Dolos is very strict, and we have to play along or risk war with the planet."

“Innocent people are dead.” Virgil looks up. “And now there is going to be a war between Dolos and Earth. Earth will lose, and Dolos will take them as slaves.”

"I know. That is why we called you. We called Patton and Roman, they're on their way, but I wanted to know if you had any idea how the Terrian's will react?"

“They’re going to retaliate.” Virgil frowns.

"And fail." Terrance sighs "I'm at a lost. We have a peace treaty with them to be neutral. We can't get involved."

“And now I’m a Stellio citizen, so anything I do negatively affects all of you.” Virgil rubs his face.

Terrance leans back in his chair. "They just had to go to space."

Virgil almost glares at Terrance. “What, you expected us to stay on our dying rock?” He bites his tongue and looks down. “Sorry...”

"No your right, that was uncalled for." They both stay silent for a moment. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have called you."

“Yes, you should have. It’s my planet. I deserve to know.”

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do about it. The mayors haven't given out any orders."

Virgil thinks. “We can’t attack Dolos, but Earth’s leaders are too stubborn to listen to reason.”

"Well they better or you're right, they're goners."

Virgil closes his eyes a moment before standing. “Thank you for informing me.”

"Take care, Virgil." 

“You too.” He leaves.

...

Virgil waits for Logan to come home, fidgeting with his electro bracelet. Logan comes through the door. He looks at Virgil. "What's wrong?" he frowns.

Virgil looks up. “A Terrain ship was destroyed in Dolos space.”

Logan sits down next to him. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Virgil looks back down and continues fidgeting. “Earth is going to retaliate. Dolos will invade. Earth will lose, and Dolos will take them hostage.” He closes his eyes. “My people are going to be slaves.”

"There has to be something we can do?"

“Stellio has a peace treaty with Dolos, and Earth is stubborn.”

Logan sighs "When has that stop you before?" he smirks.

“I’m a citizen of Stellio. Anything I do out of line reflects itself on this planet.” Virgil draws his knees up. “I can’t be responsible for starting a planetary war.” Logan gently holds him Virgil leans on him. “There’s nothing I can do except watch. I’m powerless.” He almost whispers.

Logan rubs his back. "You are not responsible for what happens." A Stellio of creation runs up around six years old.

"Virgil look I drew you a picture." She holds up a poorly drawn picture of Virgil.

Virgil smiles softly and takes it. “I love it. It’s beautiful, just like you.” He leans down and kisses her head.

She giggles Logan smirks, "What I don't get one?"

"I'm still drawling!" She runs off.

Virgil chuckles and folds it up, putting it in his pocket. “We’re gonna need a bigger art gallery.”

Logan chuckles and kisses his cheek. Terra goes through the door.  **"Hey Dads."** he waves.

“Hey, Terra. How was school?” Virgil asks.

**"It was alright. They still refused my request to teach Terror history."** He drops into a chair.

Logan frowns "Why?"

**"They say there are 'More important things to teach.'" ** Terra almost growls. ** "Like what is more important than history!?"**

“Those who don’t know their history are doomed to repeat it,” Virgil mumbles to himself with a frown.

**"Oh hey me and a few of my friends are taking a trip to Terror. Is that ok?"**

"Yes, but how come?"

**"Their curious of what's it's like."**

"Ok. When are you leaving?"

**"Tomorrow. We are taking Tayln's ship."**

"Who's driving?"

**"David."**

Logan nods, "Ok."

Virgil smirks at Logan then frowns. “Just stay away from Earth or Dolos.”

**"Why?"**

“Because I said so.” Terra frowns “Dinner will be ready soon.” Virgil says.

George comes through the door and runs upstairs. Logan stands up.  **"I got it."** Terra goes upstairs. Logan sighs and sits down. Virgil sighs and leans on Logan, closing his eyes. Logan massages his head. Virgil hums, sliding down to lay in his lap. Logan holds him as he slides down.

…

Terra and his friends have been traveling for a while. "You sure we are going the right direction?"

**"I don't know Tayln you were in charged of the map."** Terra looks at them as they pull a map out.

They look at the stars. "Oh sorry yeah we are going the wrong way."

"Oh come on, Tayln!" David groans "Where are we?"

"Looks like we are close to Dolos."

Terra shoots up.  **"Tell me your kidding."**

"No, why?"

**"My Dad told me to stay away from there."**

"Why?"

**"I don't know he wouldn't tell me."** Terra frowns 

"Alright, well, let's-" The alarms go off. They all look confused.

**"What is happening?"** A small pod drifts towards them.

"What should we do?" David asks

"I don't know!" Talyn looks at Terra. "What should we do?" Terra looks at the pod. It seems to be a standard trash pod.

**"Guys it's just a trash pod."**

“What’s a trash pod doing all the way out here?”

David sighs. “Dolgius.”

Talyn activates the tractor beam. “Well, we can’t just leave it out there. As it gets closer, Terra senses the fear of a creature inside. The pod mounts to the entrance of the ship.

**"Guys, someone is in there."**

"What? Who would be in a trash pod?" David asks Terra goes over the entrance Tayln, and David follows behind. Terra opens the pod. "Terra!" Curled up inside the seedpod is a tiny Dolguis. He looks up from under his tail, fear radiating off of him. Terra closes the pod. "Terra?"

**"It's a Dolguis."**

"What?"

**"Send it back."**

“Why would a Dolguis be in a trash pod?” Talyn asks and opens it again. The Dolguis hasn’t moved, shaking.

**"I don't know and don't care."**

"Terra!" David sounds surprised. He has always known Terra to helps everyone.

Talyn kneels to the Dolguis. “Hey... it’s okay. We won’t hurt you.” The Dolguis slithers away from them, whimpering. “Guys, he’s hurt.” Talyn eyes the missing scales on his side, a muddy scab in its place.

"Terra, please, your the best at calming people down," David begs.

Terra sighs  **"Fine, but only because his fear is giving me a headache."** Terra kneels at the pod.  **"Hey what's your name?"**

“Ssssham.” He hugs his tail.

**"Hi Sham, my name is Terra. These are my friends, Tayln and David. Why are you in a trash pod?"**

Sham ducks his head, “I’m a disgrace.”

**"Why's that?"**

“I’m a runt. They didn’t want me.”

Terra frowns  **"Well, I know some people who would like to help you."**

"You're going to bring him to your dads?"

**"Well ya, you know Virgil is a sucker for cast outs. If he finds out that I didn't help him, he would be very disappointed in me."**

Talyn frowns a bit. “Who’s Virgil?” Sham asks.

**"Virgil is my Dad. I think you will like him."** Terra offers his hand.  **"Let's get you out of the trash."** Sham looks at his hand and slowly takes it. Terra pulls him out of the pod.  **"David takes us home."** David goes to the ship and turns them around. Terra picks up Sham and holds him.

Sham closes his eyes and leans on him, relaxing. Terra sits down and pets his tail. Sham purrs. Talyn brings out some bandages and wraps his tail. Later on, they stop for a lunch break. Everyone gave a piece of their food to Sham. Sham looks at it curiously and nibbles. Terra watches him, he doesn't like it, but he's just a kid. He's not evil... Yet. Sham looks up at Terra and tilts his head, gazing at him. He reaches for him. Terra lets him.

Sham cups his face, vertically pupils contracting in thought. “I like your eyes.”

**"Thank you."** Sham smiles and rests his head on Terra’s shoulder, humming happily. Terra looks at David and Tayln who chuckles at them. Terra rolls his eyes and pets Sham's head. Sham hugs his neck, tail curling around his arm. Terra continues to eat. He picks up a piece of Sham's food.  **"Eat."** Sham nuzzles himself against Terra, not taking the food.  **"Sham you need to eat."**

“Hmm.”

Talyn tilts their head. “Maybe he doesn’t like it?”

**"Maybe, I don't know his diet."** Terra puts it down and eats his food.

“Sham, What’s your planet like?” David asks.

Sham shrugs. “Wet. And warm.”

“What do you eat?” Talyn asks.

“Piscis.”

They look at each other. “We don’t know what that is,” David says.

“Maybe Scholar Aquarius will?” Talyn suggest.

**"We can ask."** Terra shrugs

Sham curls entirely around Terra and doze off. “I think he likes you.” Talyn chuckles.

**"Great."**

"What is your deal?"

**"My deal!"** Terra takes a deep breath.  **"My deal," ** he whispers ** "Is that I was sold into slavery by a Dolguis. My deal is that a Dolguis sold my parents into slavery and tried to kill them. My deal is that they are evil."** Terra crosses his arms.

Talyn frowns. “That was Anwir.”

"Yeah, don't stereotype Dolguis."

**"You do realize that he's here because someone literally threw him away for not making their standards?"**

“Exactly. So he’s different, he’s not evil-“

**"You don't know that. We don't know anything. He could be lying. This could be a trap. You don't know. I don't know."** Sham starts to slide down Terra's growing oil body.

Talyn takes Sham. “Hey, it’s okay Terra. Just breathe. We’ll get him to your dad's. They’ll know what to do.” Terra stands up and goes to the bathroom. He goes and sits in the tub, pulling his legs up. Talyn looks at David worriedly.

"You can't blame him."

"Doesn't mean he's right."

"Just give him time." David goes to the controls. "Let's get home."


	2. Chapter 2

They land and go to the orphanage, Talyn keeping Sham hidden in a backpack. Terra comes through the door, and Virgil is sitting in the commons with Roman and Patton. He looks up. “Hey. What are you doing back so soon?”

**"So we ran into a problem."**

Roman smirks "Ran out of gas?"

David tilts his head. “Why would we need gas?”

“Energy,” Virgil says.

“No... don’t freak out please.” Talyn sets the backpack down and opens it. Sham hesitantly pokes his head out.

"Aww, who is this little guy?"

"Jesus Patton, it's one of the snake people." Roman stands in front of Patton.

Sham hides in the bag. Virgil frowns and tenses. “Where did you find him?”

“In a trash pod near Dolos,” David says.

Virgil’s head snaps up, and he looks at Terra. “I thought I told you-“

“We got lost.” Talyn quickly jumps in.

**"Being honest I kinda wanted to leave him."** Tayln slaps him in the back of the head.  **"Ow."**

"He was all alone. They left him to die."

Patton frowns "Aww the poor baby."

Virgil slowly peels back the backpack, finding Sham curled up into a ball. “What’s your name?”

“Sssham.”

“Can I pick you up, Sham?” Virgil looks at him softly. Sham looks up and slowly nods. Virgil picks him up and cradles him. “We’ll take care of you.”

**"Cool ok guys let's go. Bye, Dad."**

Virgil looks up. “Bye? Where are you going?”

**"We never made it to Terror."** Sham reaches for Terra.

“He has a cut on his tail,” Talyn says.

Virgil nods. “I’ll take care of it.”

"T-terra?" Sham calls out.

Terra sighs and turns around.  **"Yes, Sham?"** Sham gives him puppy dog eyes and makes grabby hands. Terra groans and goes overtaking him from Virgil. Sham wraps around him and relaxes. Terra puts his head. Virgil smiles at them, then sees Terra’s unhappy face. He bites his lip.

"Terra, why don't you take Sham with you?" Patton offers.

**"Why?"**

“That might not be a good idea...” Virgil mumbles. “If they’re going to Terror.”

"Oh, sorry." Patton backs down.

**"I'm not taking him to Terror."** Sham whines. Terra pets his tail. Sham relaxes and sighs. The door opens, and George runs in and goes to his room again. Terra sighs  **"Someone take Sham."** Virgil takes Sham who wraps around him.

Terra goes upstairs. "What's wrong with George?" Patton asks

“He’s easily emotional.” Virgil rocks Sham.

"But what's upsetting him?"

“I don’t know.” Virgil frowns.

Terra comes down carrying George.  **"Going to Morning Starters bye-"** Terra opens the door, and Logan is standing on the other side. He quickly crosses his arms and doesn't look happy.  **"Hey, Dad..."**

"Couch now." George whines. Virgil looks confused, petting Sham. Talyn and David stand awkwardly to the side. Logan looks at Talyn and David. "Out now." They quickly leave. George was shaking, and Terra was having a hard time keeping him from slipping. Logan put his focus back on Terra and George. "Terra couch." Terra goes to the couch and sits down, shrinking onto himself. Patton and Roman move, looking to Virgil. "Patton, Roman please leave." Roman and Patton look at each other before heading upstairs to give them privacy. Logan looked down at his son's like a disappointed father.

Virgil looks at Logan. “What’s going on?”

"I got a call from the school today. George got into a fight with one of the students and gassed him. Apparently, Terra told him to do it." Terra flinched he never liked seeing Logan angry. Logan doesn't get angry often, but when he does, you are in BIG trouble. Luckily Virgil is here so maybe he is safe? Terra looks at Virgil.

Virgil narrows his eyes and looks at Terra and George softer than Logan. “Okay. So what’s the story? Was he bullying him or anything?” Terra nods he opens his mouth, but George sticks his hand in it. Terra chokes on his hand and the oil that is entering his mouth. “George!” Virgil pulls George’s hand away.

Terra coughs spitting the oil out.  **"That is so gross!"** George whines tears down his face. Logan remained cold to the situation on the outside, but on the inside, he was a little worry about why George would act so rash and fearful. Sham slithers away from them and hides under the cushions on the couch.

"Terra care to explain?"

**"Nope, I'm good."** Terra clears his throat.

“Terra, please,” Virgil begs.

Terra looks at George who's face holds his own beg.  **"Nope."**

Logan sighs "I'm going to ground you both, but I am wondering for how long. Telling us why so we can help you both." Sham slithers around under the couch and wraps his tail around Terra’s leg.

Logan looks at Sham. "What is a Dolguis doing here!?" Terra flinches and pulls his leg up.

Virgil quickly scoops Sham up who hides against him. “They found him in a trash pod.”

"Who?"

**"Me and my friends,"** Terra says happy about the change of subject.

"You brought him here?"

“Where were they supposed to take him?” Virgil rocks Sham.

"I don't know. Back home. Why was he in a trash pod?" Sham curls his tail around Virgil tightly. George and Terra can feel his fear. Virgil looks at Terra.

**"He's a runt. They literally threw him out."**

Logan paces "What were you doing near Dolos?"

“They said they got lost,” Virgil says.

Terra nods  **"I wanted to leave him." ** he mumbles thought thinking about it that was an asshole thing to want to do. Sham slithers around Virgil’s body, hiding in his hoodie, his total length less than five feet and his tail the width of Virgil’s forearm.

"He can't stay here."

**"But he needs helps."**

"Not here."

**"Dad said he would take care of him."**

"Well this is my house too, and I want him gone."

Virgil looks at Logan, paling. Sham whines and clings to him. Virgil stands and walks towards the door. “I need some air.”

Logan frowns "Virgil?"

“I’m fine.” Sham pokes his head up over Virgil’s shoulder and shakes his head.

"Virgil, please. At least... you can't be in public with  _ him _ attached to you."

Virgil turns on his heel, almost glaring at Logan with red edging his eyes. Sham clings to his neck. “ _ Sham _ is a child, as scared and misunderstood as Terrorlings once were.” He turns and walks out, closing the door harshly behind him. He zips up his hoodie and Sham hides under it.

Logan blinks not sure what just happened. It's been a long time since Virgil got that angry with him. He turns to face his sons. Terra rocking Gorge as he cries. Logan clears his throat. "Getting back on track..."

**"Some kids were picking on Tayln, so I sent George to spook him. Yeah, I know, stupid idea but I was mad at the time and wasn't thinking. I'm sorry I won't do it again, and I'll be in my room."** Terra carries George and goes upstairs. Logan is too shock to call him back. So instead he lays on the oil couch and replays what happen to see where he went wrong.

...

Virgil sits on a swing on the playset, watching the sunset. He feels Sham still wrapped around him.

_ “GET THEM OUT OF MY HOUSE!” _

_ _

_ “THIS IS OUR HOUSE-“ _

_ _

_ “AND I WANT THEM OUT!” _

Virgil closes his eyes, slipping his hand under his hoodie and petting Sham’s tail. “I don’t care what anyone says. I’ll take care of you. I promise.” He feels Sham relax under his touch.

...

About an hour later, Virgil comes back in the house. Logan goes over to him. "Virgil-" Virgil walks past him, clutching his stomach protectively and Logan guesses that’s where Sham is curled up under his hoodie.

“He’s staying.”

"I really think we should talk about-"

Virgil turns to look at Logan. “What is there to talk about? How is he any different than everyone else he helped!? He’s a child! He was thrown out with the garbage!”

"He's Dolguis-"

“AND!?”

"Let me finished!" Virgil huffs. Logan sighs "He is illegal, the peace treaty makes it illegal for Stellio's or Dolguis to be on each other planet's."

“And it was illegal for Terrorlings to be off-world.”

"We weren't at risk of getting into a war with Terror."

“They left him to die, and you’re worried about getting into a war with them!?”

"Yes!"

Virgil tenses. “MY FATHER WAS WILLING TO GIVE UP HIS FREEDOM TO KEEP YOUR PEOPLE SAFE AND YOU CAN’T DO THE SAME FOR ONE DOLGIUS!?”

Logan blinks "What?"

Virgil starts pacing. “YOU’RE JUST SCARED AND SELFISH! YOU’RE SCARED BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU’VE BEEN TOLD THEY ARE! YOU'RE SCARED BECAUSE OF WHAT DECEIT DID!” He turns on his heel and looks Logan in the eyes. “I am too! I’m terrified of them! I’m terrified of what they are likely to do to my home planet! BUT HE’S NOT A MONSTER! HE IS A VICTIM! AND UNTIL YOU SEE THAT THEN- THEN-“ he clenches his fist, shaking.

"Then what?" Logan tried to stay calm he really did, but Virgil was so stubborn. He's not being selfish; he is just trying to protect his family. Virgil squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. He covers his face though a sob breaks out and he runs out the door again. Seeing Virgil cry broke his heart. Logan rubs his face and groans. "IDIOT!" he sighs and goes to the kitchen to make some tea. This was not his day.

...

Virgil calls Emile, sitting in the shed, Sham curled around him still, slumbering. He sniffles and wipes his eyes, waiting for her to pick up. "Hello Virgil, how are you?"

Virgil hesitates. “Are you busy?”

**"I'm never busy for a friend."** Virgil can feel the warm smile that she is giving him.

Virgil takes a deep breath. “Can you come over?”

**"Of course. Is everything ok?"**

“I just- I need you to come over.”

**"Ok, I'll be over in 10."**

“Thank you.”

**"No problem Virgil. See you soon."** Emile hangs up. Virgil takes another deep breath and stands, going back to the house. Logan is in the kitchen, making his tea. He relaxes at seeing Virgil safe in the house but is smart enough to not talk to him right now. Virgil looks at the oily couch and sets his sights on cleaning it while waiting for Emile.

Ten minutes go by before there is a knock on the door. Logan looks up, but Virgil already beats him to it. Emile hugs Virgil she feels something shift under Virgil’s hoodie. Emile backs up a little Logan comes over. "Emile, what are you doing here?"

**"Virgil called me." **

Logan looks at Virgil. "Oh." Virgil bites his lip and takes Emile outside.

Emile frowns  **"Ok, what's wrong?"**

Virgil looks down. “Terra and his friends went on a trip and found someone...” he lifts his hoodie, Sham tightening his grip around Virgil in fear.

**"Oh my."**

“They found him in a trash pod. Logan says he can’t stay.” Virgil frowns and lays his hoodie back down, feeling Sham relax.

**"I see, so you two had a fight over this?" ** Virgil bites his lip and nods. Emile nods  **"Ok, how about, for now, I can take him to my house as a compromise. Does that sound good?"**

Virgil holds the lump in his hoodie protectively. “I promised him I would take care of him.”

**"Ok well then I can try talking to Logan, or you can stay with me tonight, and that will give you and him some time to cool off."**

Virgil nods. “Is it okay... if I stay with you?”

**"Of course."** Emile offers a smile.  **"Remy does live with me now, but I can keep him off your back."**

“Thanks.”

**"No problem. Also, you don't have to be scared of me. I don't bite."** Sham slowly peaks out from the hoodie. Emile gives him a smile.  **"What's your name?"**

“Sssham.”

**"It's nice to meet you, Sham. My name is Emile."** Sham smiles a bit.  **"We are going to go to my house. I think you will like it there."** Sham nods.  **"Virgil you should tell Logan that you're coming over."**

Virgil looks down. “Can you? Please...?”

**"Alright, meet me in my car."** Virgil nods and goes to the house, quickly rushing upstairs to the bedroom before Logan can say anything. Emile goes over to Logan.  **"He's going to stay with me for the night."**

Logan frowns "That is ridiculous, why can't he just talk to me?"

Emile puts a hand on his shoulder.  **"Logan."** Logan looks at her.  **"This is for both of you. Emotions are too high for you two to think rationally. Take this time to breathe, calm down, and think about what happened. Please? For Virgil."**

Logan sighs "Fine; I'm just worried."

**"I know, but you know Virgil. And Logan? He's a child. He won't hurt anyone."**

Logan rubs his face. "Fine. I'll leave it alone for now." Virgil comes back down with a backpack. He goes to the cabinet and grabs some snacks before leaving. "He won't even look at me."

**"Give him time. I'll see you in the morning."**

Logan slumps, "Ok." Emile hugs him and drives off with Virgil and Sham.

Terra watches from the stairs, frowning.  **“Dad?”**

"Yes, Terra?"

**“Where are they going?”**

"Virgil is sleeping over with Emile for the night."

**“Oh.”**

"I will admit, this has not been a good day, and I took that out on you all. Which isn't your fault, and I apologize for my behavior."

Terra blinks and looks down.  **“I’m sorry too.”**

"Don't use your brother for revenge. Just tell the teacher what happened and if that doesn't stop them, then you can always come to Virgil or me." Terra nods and keeps his gaze lowered. "You are grounded for a week." Terra looks up before looking down. Logan looks at the clock. "Alright, early bedtime lets go." Terra goes back upstairs. Logan goes to his and Virgils' room it's a little bit lonely not having Virgil there. To say I love you to each other before bed. Logan sighs "I'm apologizing tomorrow." He closes his eyes and tries to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sham coils around Virgil’s stomach. “I know what happened.” He whispers.

Virgil lifts his head. “What?”

“Terra and George.”

Virgil frowns slightly. “You read Terra’s mind?” Sham ducks his head and Virgil sighs. “Okay. Well. Don’t do that anymore, but what happened?”

"George isn't doing well in school, and the other blue kids are making fun of him."

Virgil frowns. “Oh...”

...

The smaller figure bundled in a grey hoodie stumbles down the halls. He quickly gets overrun by the herd of other kids. He pulls his hood up, just in time to get shoved aside. “Look out, freak.” The popular kids laugh and continue walking. Virgil pulls his hood to cover his face more. He  _ needs _ Patton, but his best friend is on a trip, meaning he has to face school alone this week...

...

"George doesn't want to tell Logan because he thinks Logan will be disappointed in him." Sham's voice brings Virgil back.

Virgil frowns. “Okay. Thank you.”

Sham nods "Why does Logan hate me?"

Virgil pets his tail. “He’s just... scared.”

"Did I do something wrong?"

“No. You did nothing wrong.” Virgil kisses his head. “Rest.” Sham relaxes and closes his eyes. 

...

“Fag!” Someone laughs, pushing Virgil back further. He stumbles and falls, crawling away.

“S-stop.” He begs. They just continue laughing, encircling him. Someone grabs him by his collar and lifts him. Virgil doesn’t think, just reacts. And his reaction breaks the kid’s nose. They drop him and scream, holding their bloody nose. The others gasp and murmur while Virgil makes a break for it.

“Virgil Sanders. Principal’s office. Now.” Virgil gulps and picks up his bags, following the assistant principal out of his class. 

...

Logan wakes up the next morning alone. He sighs and gets up then goes to Morning Starters for his coffee. "So you and Virgil had a fight," Remy smirks at him.

Logan huffs "Not before my coffee Remy."

Remy handed him his cup. "Wants some advice?"

"No-"

"Stop judging everyone as a whole."

Logan looks at Remy. "Here some advice for you. Stay out of my business." Logan walks out. He wasn't judging the kid, whatever his name was. He knows that he personally is no threat to them. He's worry about the effect of him being on the planet would have. Dolguis would use any to backstab us. The court was so close to yelling at them after Deceit but realized that they weren't ready for war after the shortness of Protection. They can't go to war and risk more lives, but Dolos would be ready, and that was scary.

Logan opens his door. The memory of the fight flash in his mind.  _ “YOU’RE JUST SCARED AND SELFISH! YOU’RE SCARED BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU’VE BEEN TOLD THEY ARE! YOU'RE SCARED BECAUSE OF WHAT DECEIT DID!” He turns on his heel and looks Logan in the eyes. “I am too! I'm terrified of them! I’m terrified of what they are likely to do to my home planet! BUT HE’S NOT A MONSTER! HE IS A VICTIM! AND UNTIL YOU SEE THAT THEN- THEN-“ Virgil clenches his fist, shaking. _

_ _

_ "Then what?" Virgil squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. He covers his face though a sob breaks out and he runs out the door again. _

Logan shakes the memory away. He goes to the kitchen to make breakfast. One of the orphans comes down. A Stellio of Nurture. "Can I help cook?"

Logan offers a smile to the young child. He always comes down to help with making food. She was an excellent helper who took the responsibility seriously. Something Logan always appreciated from their bi-gender kid. "Of course, Sammy. What do you think everyone would want today?"

Sammy thinks for a moment before yelling, "Pancakes!"

Logan nods "Alright, let's get to work." Cooking with Sammy really calmed him down. She had the joyful energy that reminded him of Patton. Sammy actually gets along with Patton very well. Patton loves teaching him new recipes whenever he visits. Logan was excited to hear that Patton was going to adopt her. The paperwork was all filled out they were just waiting for his birthday. It was Roman's idea. He thought it would be a pleasant birthday surprise. Logan was happy for Sammy though he admits to himself that he and Virgil will miss their little helper. 

That was the bittersweet thing about running an orphanage. You help raises children just for someone to come and take them away from you. Virgil goes all out in interviews with potential parents. If he was going to let anyone take one of his babies, they would have to match Virgil's standards. That always calms Logan knowing that Virgil made sure the kids got good homes. Logan sighs, of course, he would take care of a Dolguis. Virgil never discriminated against anyone, especially children. Logan wonders if anyone would adopt him. He doubts anyone on Stellio would. "Logan?" Sammy's voice broke Logan's thoughts.

"Yes, Sammy?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm just thinking about something. The batter looks great, thank you."

Sammy beams, "You're welcome!" Logan ruffles her hair as they continue to make breakfast.

...

Virgil rolls over and curls up. It feels different. He opens his eyes and remembers where he is. He sighs and looks around. “Sham?” He sits up, the tiny Dolgius gone. “Sham!?” He hears a crash in the kitchen. Virgil gets up and runs over Sham is on the ground a chair knock over. He sniffles. Virgil picks him up. “Are you okay?”

"I hit my head." Sham blinks tears away.

Virgil wipes his eyes and goes to the kitchen. He grabs some ice and places it on his head. Sham whines loudly and squirms away. Virgil frowns. “What’s wrong?”

“Coldddd!”

“But the cold will help.”

Sham shakes his head. “Too cold.”

Virgil checks his head. “Okay. I think you’ll be fine, just lay down for a bit.” He lays him on the couch.

"Hungry." Sham whines

“Okay. What do you want to eat?”

“Piscis.”

Virgil tilts his head. “I don’t know what that is.” Sham whines again and Virgil sighs. “Logan would know...” he frowns.

Emile yawns as she comes down the stairs.  **"Morning."**

Virgil looks at her. “Morning.”

**"You want anything for breakfast?"**

“I’m fine with anything. Do you know what piscis is?”

**"No... It sounds like a fruit. Why?"**

“Sham wants it.”

Emile looks at Sham.  **"Sham, what's a piscis?”**

Sham frowns. “Piscis.”

**"Yes, but ** ** _what_ ** ** is a piscis?"**

“Piscis!”

“He probably doesn’t know it by any other name than what it was called on Dolos,” Virgil says.

**"Ok, I'm going to make a call."** Emile leaves the room. Emile comes back a minute later giggling to herself.

Virgil looks up. “What?”

**"I was way off. It's fish. Piscis is another name for fish."** Emile goes into the kitchen.

“Oh.” Virgil blinks. “That makes sense.” Sham coils around him.

Emile comes back with uncook salmon.  **"Is this good?"** She asks Sham. Sham flicks his tongue, licking his lips. Emile's smiles,  **"Ok, I'll cook this up for you."** Emile goes back to the kitchen Sham beams and slithers down from Virgil, following her. Emile turns on the stove and prepares the fish. Emile giggles  **"Maybe we should call Patton. He loves making fish."**

“Yeah. That’d be nice.” Virgil smiles.

...

Patton comes over with a bag of supplies. "I heard our little snake friend wants some fish?" Sham slithers over, nodding happily. Patton ruffles his hair. "Well, then I'll get started." Patton goes over, and Emile backs away letting Patton work. He quickly set everything up, and with a swift motion, he dances around the salmon while he is seasoning it, then flips it. It was always a joy watching Patton work. Sham flicks his tongue, tasting the air. He stays close, watching intently. Soon the salmon was done. Patton cut it up for Sham and hand him the plate. Sham quickly devours it, humming happily. "Slow down kiddo." Sham swallows it whole and licks his lips, smiling. Patton blinks "Wow, ok, I'm guessing you liked it?" Sham nods. Patton smiles, "Ok, that's good." Patton looks up at Emile and Virgil. "Oh, and I made you two my famous patent, Patton Patcakes." Patton gives them two plates of chocolate chip pancakes.

Emile smiles, "Thank you, Patton."

Virgil smiles and hugs him. “Thanks Pat.”

Patton hugs him back. "No problem kiddo. Now eat up before it gets cold."

Emile takes a bite.  **"Oh, wow, this is amazing. What's your secret?"**

"Love." Patton smiles Virgil chuckles and eats.

**"You're too pure for this world."**

Patton giggles "Aww thanks Em." Sham slithers around Patton and rests his head on Patton’s shoulder. Patton pets his head. "Are you still hungry?" Sham nods. "What would you like?"

“More piscis?” He smiles, sheepishly.

Patton giggles "Alright, Emile, do you mind?"

Emile waves him off.  **"Of course not just clean up when you're done."**

"Ok." Patton goes back to the kitchen. Virgil watches him with thankfulness. He stuffs down the thoughts threatening to invade his mind about the fight. Emile holds his hand and offers a smile. Virgil forces a smile back.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan watches the kids head for the school bus. "Alright everyone, be on your best behavior, and I do mean best." Logan looks at Terra and George who shrink a little as they walk past. They get on the bus and George holds onto Terra. 

**"It's going to be ok. I'll protect you."**

**"Papa is mad at you because of me."**

**"Hey, none of that. That's was my choice. I just want you to focus on your schoolwork."** George nods.

...

In class, George tried really hard to focus, but nothing was making sense to him. Every sound catches his attention, and when he was focusing, it felt like the teacher was writing in a different language. "George, can you read next?"

George flinched, and some of the students snicker at him. George looked at his book. The words are all jumbled.  **"Johm... walkeb... to his car... heab... lom-"** the other kids snicker at him causing George to stop.

The teacher frowns, "Alright, settle down. Thank you, George." George lowers his head, resting on the desk. He hates reading. Everyone always laughs at him.

After class, the teacher calls George over. "George I'm beginning to worry about you." George lowers his head in shame. "George I think it's time I call your parents-"

**"NO!"** Georges' head shoots up.  **"Please, no,"** he begs.

"I'm sorry George, but this is getting out of control. You won't past the class like this."

George has already started crying.  **"H-he will be so m-mad at me."**

"Who?"

**"P-Papa."**

"Is Papa Scholar Aquarius?" George nods the teacher sighs "George, I know that is a lot to look up to, but he is still your father, and I bet he only wants what is best for you." George hiccups.

**"I-I don't want to let him down."**

"Oh sweetie you're not letting him down. You just need a little help is all. Now I'm going to call Aquarius and-"

**"NO!"** George didn't mean to. He really didn't, but he panic and his defense activated. He didn't even know it happened until he hears the teacher screamed.

...

Logan was at home reading a book when he heard his phone ring. He was hoping it was Virgil so they could make up, but when he picked up the phone, he quickly stood up. "WHAT!?" The principal has told him that George attacked a teacher, and now Terra and George are missing. Logan quickly hangs up after telling him that he was on his way and calls Virgil. Virgil looks at his phone ringing and hesitates, seeing Logan’s name. He sighs and finally answers it.

"Look I know you're mad at me and we will talk about that later, but right now I need at the school." Logan talks fast.

Virgil hears the panic in his voice and stands. “Why? What happened?”

"George gassed a teacher, and now he and Terra are missing. That is all I know."

Virgil pales. “What!?” He looks at Patton and Emile. “Can you watch Sham please!?”

They nod, "Of course, what's wrong?"

“George gassed a teacher, and now he and Terra are missing.” Virgil heads towards the door and says into the phone. “I’m on my way.” He hangs up.

Emile goes after him.  **"I'll come, Terrorling can always find other Terrorling, especially when they're scared." ** Virgil nods. They go to Emile’s car and hop in.

They make it to the school Logan already there talking to the shaking teacher. "Ms. Wezer, please tell me what happened." Virgil runs up to them.

Ms. Wezer takes a deep breath. "I was talking to George about his school work. He's falling behind, and I was going to call you then... then." She shakes violently. Emile hisses. 

Virgil gently takes Ms. Wezer’s hand. “Shh. Breathe, it’s okay.”

She takes deep breaths. "When I came back, he was gone." 

A police officer comes over. "According to Terra's teacher, he asked to go to the bathroom then never came back." 

Emile nods  **"Terra sense George and went after him."** Logan rubs his face and paces.

Virgil frowns, eyes looking at something in this distance. “What about his school work?”

Ms. Wezer stands up and goes to her desk. She pulls out a folder of failed tests, homework assignments, and classwork. "He's failing badly. He struggles with everything. Math, history, reading. It looks like he's writing in a different language." Logan looks over and moves away like the papers are going to hurt him.

Virgil stares at the paperwork blankly. Suddenly he’s back in middle school, struggling between other students, fighting to get out of the horrid cold walls called school where he was teased relentlessly for his breakdowns and anxious stuttering. He’s then at the kitchen table, his father’s husband lecturing him about the importance of school and how he’s failing his parents for failing school. Thomas looks up tiredly and says quietly. “That’s enough.” Virgil is on the brink of tears.

“Oh please. Man up, it’s just school.”

Thomas stands up, though swaying. “I said that’s enough!”

Virgil blinks, and he’s back in the present. He grabs Logan’s hand and heads for a quiet corner. He turns and looks Logan in the eyes. “He’s scared of you.” He says before Logan can get a word in.

"What?"

“He’s scared of disappointing you. He’s failing in his classes because he just can’t keep up. He’s special needs, and we’ve been forcing him into something he’s not ready for.” Virgil rubs his face. “Terra didn’t tell George to gas a kid. George is failing, and the others are making fun of him.” Logan gets that look in his eye. The type of look where it's hard to tell what he is thinking, but it is never good. Almost blind rage at something he cares deeply about yet he is trying not to lash out. Virgil squeezes his eyes shut. “Why can’t you just care?” He whispers, thinking of his father’s husband and not realizing he just said that out loud. “Why can’t you just listen?”

Logan takes a deep breath. "Find them. I am going home before I say or do something I will regret later." Logan storms off.

Virgil opens his eyes in shock. “Lo-“

Logan is gone. Emile goes over,  **"Virgil?"**

Virgil closes his eyes again and holds back tears. “I failed...”

**"You haven't failed."**

Virgil looks up at Emile. “I failed George. I pushed him too much. I hurt Logan, and I don’t even know if I can take care of Sham as I promised, I just was blindly following my heart.”

**"You were doing what you thought was best. Now you know differently. You have a new perspective, and now you can work from there. I can sense Terra and George they're not far. Let's go get them. One problem at a time." **Virgil nods and takes a deep breath, following her. They head to the forest and quickly find Terra trying to comfort a crying George.

“George? Terra?” Virgil slowly approaches them.

Terra looks up. George cries harder.  **"He didn't mean it!"**

“I know.” Virgil kneels in front of them. “Probably better than most.” He looks at George and frowns. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you.” George looks up a little confused. “You were struggling. Not only with your schoolwork but with other kids as well. That affects your drive to do your schoolwork and not only that, but you need a little extra help, and that is okay. We will get you the help you need to succeed.”

George sniffles  **"They called him a ninny."** Terra growls

Emile answers Virgil's unspoken question.  **"Ninny is a knowledge slur. For people who struggle with learning. Knowledge takes learning very seriously."**

Virgil frowns. “They should try a mile in your shoes...” he holds George’s hand.

**"I try really hard. I promise, but it doesn't make sense, and everyone laughs at me."**

Terra rubs his back.  **"I got mad and joked about him gassing them. You know to scare them off. I didn't mean for him actually to do it."**

Virgil nods and looks at George. “Did you mean to?”

George nods  **"They started to push me around."**

**"I was in space; otherwise, I would have gotten them to back off." ** Terra feels guilty he knew he shouldn't have left like that. He should have stayed and protected his brother.

Virgil nods. “Okay. Let’s wait for everything to calm down. We’re gonna go home, okay?”

**"What about Logan? I kinda lied to him."** Terra frowns feeling ashamed now.

Emile kneels next to them. "How bad of a lie?"

**"I told him that I had George gas them because they were picking on Talyn."**

Virgil bites his lip. “I already told him... Sham told me.”

Terra cowers  **"Crap."**

Emile sighs  **"Don't lie to Logan. You know how much he hates lying."**

“I’ll talk to him,” Virgil says.

**"Like how you talked last night?"**

**"Terra!"**

Virgil looks away. “Go with Emile. I’ll see you soon.”

Terra goes to Emile who holds their hands.  **"Is Papa going to disown me?"**

Emile looks down.  **"NO! of course not sweetie. Logan isn't that type of person."** Emile rubs his back. George stays close to Terra. Emile looks at Virgil.  **"Virgil before you go talk to Logan, you need to understand how Logan thinks. Logan is a Stellio of knowledge and raises as such. He holds many of there beliefs like the importance of education and the disrespect of lying. Logan is most likely furious that Terra lied to him about what happened and he's upset that George is failing. If you are going to reason with him, you can not attack him. If you do, nothing will get solved. Make him understand but don't get angry if he doesn't get it at first."**

Virgil sighs. “I’ll try.”

Emile nods  **"You got this."**

Emile rubs the kids back.  **"Now George you need to apologize to the teacher,"** Emile says as she takes the kids away. Virgil starts walking, trying to plan his words.

...

Virgil gets back to the orphanage. Logan looks up from his book and tea. "Where are the kids?"

“With Em.” He sits down.

Logan nods "I'm sorry I stormed off." Logan starts, "But I didn't storm off because I don't care, I stormed off because I do care." Logan looks at Virgil before looking down. "You said it yourself. George is scared of me so, me being there wouldn't help him, and I'm so angry and hurt that Terra broke my trust and lied to me that I knew when we found him I would snap at him. Something I didn't want to do. So I removed myself from the equation to benefit everyone."

Virgil nods slowly. “I’m sorry I said what I did... I didn’t mean it. It’s just-“ he squeezes his eyes shut, looking down, his throat locking up.

Logan stands up and grabs his cup. "Tea?"

Virgil looks up and smiles a bit. “Sure.”

Logan pours him a cup and comes back, handing it to him. "I'm also sorry about yesterday. You were right. I was being a little selfish. I know he won't hurt us I'm just worried what could happen with him being  _ here _ on Stellio."

Virgil nods and takes the cup, mumbling a thank you. “And I was being passionately blind...”

Logan takes a deep breath. "I've called Nemo, and he said he would be happy to watch over him until we think of a better plan. I did tell him to wait until I got your opinion on the matter."

Virgil nods. “Yeah... that’ll be okay for now...” he traces the rim of his cup mindlessly.

"As for our kids..." Logan sighs and leans back. "I can't believe George is a ninny." 

Virgil snaps. “He is not!”

"I don't want to believe it either, but he's failing-"

“He’s being bullied!” Logan stops and looks down. Virgil takes a deep breath to calm himself. “His emotional health is declining, and that is affecting his scores. Everything is too fast for him, and he needs a tutor. And  _ you _ as his  _ father _ should be  _ helping _ him instead of joining the chant of voices telling him he’s a failure.”

Logan rubs his face. "You're right. I should be helping him. I must have done something wrong to make it, so he didn't feel comfortable coming to me about this and to attack a teacher because of it."

Virgil takes his hand and looks at him softly. “You really think  _ George _ would attack someone? Why do you think they ran away?”

"Because he's scared. He's scared of me." Logan feels ashamed he has no idea what caused this fear in George.

Virgil rubs his hand, frowning. “You’re a scholar. You haven’t spent much time lately, being a father.”

"Now I feel like King Evan." Logan shakes his head. "I'll make this right."

Virgil nods. “Sorry I snapped again...”

"It's ok. I can be stubborn, sometimes."

Virgil smirks and kisses his cheek. “I still love you.”

"I love you too." Logan kisses his hand. Virgil leans on him and closes his eyes.

...

"Scholar Aquarius should disown George." One kid says to his friend.

Terra growls  **"Back off!"**

"Having a ninny as a son will bring dishonor to him."

"Yeah, how stupid can you be to not be able to read?" One kid laughs

**"Shut up!"** Terra yells

A teacher comes over. "Enough you two, back to class." The two kids walk off.

**"Thank you."**

"Your welcome, I'm sorry that you have to go through this."

**"What are you talking about?"**

"Well having a ninny as a brother-"

**"YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS THEY ARE! HE'S NOT A NINNY!" **

"Young man, do not raise your voice at me." The teacher scolds.

Terra storms off.  **"I hate this place."** Terra runs into Emile and George.

**"Terra-"**

**"Let's go."** Emile frowns and walks them out other students whispering and laughing at them.

"GO BACK TO YOUR PLANET NINNY!" One student yells Terra was about to jump them, but Emile holds him back as they leave. Emile looks at them once they get into the car.

**"How about we go to Morning Starters, and we get some ice cream before we head home?"**

George sniffles and nods Terra crosses his arms and sighs  **"Sure."**

...

An hour later, Emile brings the kids home. George has calmed down, but Terra was still pissed off. Virgil and Logan are sitting on the couch together. They look over, and Virgil stands.  **"I'm going to my room."** Terra heads for the stairs.

“Terra wait. Sit down; we’re going to have a discussion.”

**"No."**

**"Terra please I know you're upset."**

**"OH, I am ** ** _way_ ** ** passed 'upset.' I'm fucking pissed!"**

"Terra language." Logan stands up.

Virgil grabs Logan’s hand and sits him back down. “Okay. Go take a breather and come back when you’re ready.” Terra marches upstairs and slams his door George looks down at the floor. Virgil looks at him and offers a smile, opening his arms. “Can I have a hug?” George runs over and hugs him. Virgil holds him tightly. “I love you; we both do. You’re not a ninny. Like I said before you just need a little extra help and we will get you that help.” He looks back at Logan.

Logan clears his throat. "I am sorry that you felt that you couldn't come to me for help."

**"You're not going to disown me?"**

Logan frowns and cups Goerge’s head. "Of course not George. I'm not heartless." Logan takes George from Virgil and sits down on the couch. "I am your father, and I love you very much. I will help you with your schoolwork."

Emile clears her throat.  **"George has been expelled from the school."**

Virgil looks up. “Expelled!?”

**"For attacking fellow students and now a teacher. They find him to emotionally damaged and... stupid for the school."** Logan frowns and pets Georges' head.

Virgil frowns. “Fine. They don’t deserve him anyway.” He looks at George. “You are not stupid. They’re the stupid ones.”

George wipes at his eyes.  **"I can't read."**

“That doesn’t make you stupid. That is just one skill that you need extra practice with. Even then, that’s not the only way to pass on knowledge.”

Logan and Emile look at each. Emile walks up to Virgil.  **"Can I talk to you for a minute?" ** Virgil follows her.  **"I don’t think you understand how strict knowledge is on education."**

“Well, you know what? He’s not native to Knowledge, and neither am I.” Virgil crosses his arms. “I’ll homeschool him if that’s what it takes.  _ No one _ makes my child feel less than them just because they can’t fucking read.” Virgil moves to go back to the living room. Logan is rocking George. 

Virgil sits down beside them and hugs them. “Let’s sleep on this, and we’ll talk about the next step later, okay?”

George nods. Logan looks at Virgil. "Can you talk to Terra?"

“No. I told him to take a breather and come back when he’s ready. He hasn’t come back, so he’s not ready, and I’m not going to invade his space.”

Logan nods, "Ok."

Virgil rubs George’s back. “What do you want for dinner?”

George shrugs "We can make shrimp. Would you like that?"

George slowly nods  **"Pappy?"**

Logan smiles "I'm sure Patton would love to make you some shrimp. Right, Virgil?"

Virgil smiles and nods. “Yeah. He’s probably still at Em’s.” He stands up.

"Ok, you can ride with me." Emile and Virgil head to her house. When they get there, Patton is playing a game with Sham.

Sham looks up, beaming. “Virgil!” He slithers to him.

Virgil picks him up. “Hey. Sorry, it took so long.”

Patton goes over. "Is everything ok?"

“George was expelled. We’re working on it.”

Patton frowns "Oh no."

**"We were wondering if you could make him some shrimp? To cheer him up."**

"Of course! Oh, poor kiddo."

“Thanks Pat. It means a lot.” Sham coils around Virgil’s neck, humming. Virgil swears he feels another presence in his mind, but shrugs it off.

They all get into Emile's car and drive back. Patton finds a folder and picks it up. "What's this?"

Emile looks behind her.  **"Oh, that's George's school work."**

Patton opens it and looks over the papers. "Oh poor kiddo, he’s dyslexic."

Virgil nods. “I might homeschool him if every school is gonna be a bitch to him.”

Patton frowns Emile looks confused.  **"What's dyslexic?"**

"Dyslexia, It's a learning disorder that makes it difficult to read, write, spell, and looks like he's struggling with math as well. He's got it bad. His speech seems fine, though so that's good." 

“It doesn’t mean he’s stupid. In fact, sometimes people with dyslexia are smarter than average people. They just have a hard time getting everything going on in their heads organized.” Virgil says.

Patton nods "Yeah, I tutored a lot of special needs kids in high school and college. Once you find a way to teach them in a way that works for them, then they can blow you away."

Emile nods  **"Yeah, that is something that pissed me off about Knowledge’s school system. Everyone is taught the same away. If it doesn't work for you, you're seen as a failure and parents actually do sometimes disown their kids for it."**

Patton gasps, "That's awful!"

Virgil sighs. Sham hides against his neck, snuggling into his warmth. “Are you tired?” He just gets a purr in response. They make it back to the house. Patton gets to work on making dinner. Logan looks over at Virgil and Sham. Virgil pets Sham, looking concerned. He goes over to Logan and sits down. Sham’s eyes open and he sees Logan. He slithers away and hides behind Virgil with wide eyes.

"I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry for yesterday you didn't deserve that." Sham slowly pokes his head back out, watching Logan. He flicks his tongue before slithering closer. He hesitates but curls up on Logan’s lap. Logan pets him Sham relaxes and purrs. Logan looks at Virgil.

Virgil looks down at Sham. “We have a close friend who offered to take care of you until we’re sure it’s safe for you to be here.”

"I called him, and he will be here tomorrow." Sham frowns a bit and wraps around Virgil and Logan. "What's wrong?"

“I like you.”

Logan was a little surprised. "But I wasn't nice to you. Why would you like me?"

Sham’s tail tightens. “You’re giving me a chance.”

“And so is our friend Nemo.” Virgil holds his hand and smiles. “You’ll like him. He’s really nice.”

"He is very excited to meet you." Logan pets his tail.

Sham hums and yawns. “Okay...”

Logan lays back and holds him as Sham falls asleep. Terra comes down the stairs and sits in a chair.  **"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"**

Virgil looks at Logan. ‘Gently.’ He mouths.

Logan nods "Terra. I am very upset that you lied to me."

Terra rolls his eyes.  **"Sorry that I don't hold your stupid principles."** Logan frowns

Virgil rubs Logan’s hand. “I understand that you wanted to protect George in the only way you could, and I am happy that you are willing to do that. However, lying is not the way to do it. If we had known from the start what was going on, it would have saved a lot of heartaches, right?”

**"George didn't want me to say anything. Those stupid kids kept telling him that Dad was going to disown him." ** Terra crosses his arms,  **"You know what they said to us as we left the building? 'Go back to your planet Ninny.'" **

“Yeah well, sometimes you have to go against someone if it’s going to help them. You know Logan would never do that and if you couldn’t tell both of us then at least tell one of us or Emile or Patton or even Nemo.”

**"Nemo? He's on a different planet."** Terra shakes his head.  **"I'm sorry, but George thought he could handle this on his own. I should have just told you, but I promise George that I wouldn't."**

Virgil sighs. “I understand. You were keeping your word, and that is honorable. Next time, though, don’t promise to keep secrets that could get George hurt worse.”

Terra looks down.  **"Ok."**

"And I would like an apology."

Terra looks at Logan.  **"I'm sorry."**

"Thank you."

“Patton is making shrimp for dinner,” Virgil says.

**"Cool. Am I still grounded?"**

"Yes."

Terra looks at Sham.  **"So you two finally made up?"**

"In a way, yes. Nemo is going to be here tomorrow to pick him up."

**"Pick him up?"**

"I don't believe it will be wise to keep him here, so Nemo has offered to take him."

Terra looks at Sham.  **"I see..."** Sham looks at Terra and blinks, trying to figure out what he’s thinking. Terra looks at him.  **"What?"** Logan pets Sham's head. Sham looks at Logan and curls around him.

"Do you two not get along?" Logan continues to comfort Sham. Terra shrugs

Virgil stands. “I’ll be in my workshop till dinner’s ready.”

"Ok."


	5. Chapter 5

That night Sham slithered his way into George’s room. Terra looks up from putting George and the other kids to bed.  **“Sham?”** Terra whispers as not to wake the now sleeping kids. Sham gives a shy wave, and Terra rolls his eyes. He picks Sham up and carries him out into the hall.  **“What do you want?”**

Sham looks down and touches his two index fingers together. “I was wondering” he pauses to take a deep breath to calm his nervous then continues. “I was wondering why you helped me even though you said you would have left me behind?” Sham slowing looks up at Terra to see his reaction. 

Terra frowns at the question. It was an honest question to have. Terra was aware of how many times he told people that he didn’t want to help Sham. Everyone understood why he didn’t want to but Sham, who is left in the dark of Terra’s past and his feelings on the Dolgius race as a whole. Terra walks to his room and closes the door. He sits on his bed and lets Sham coil around him. He looks at the ceiling in thought of how to explain himself to the young Dolgius. ** “When I was young, about your age, my village was raided. I was taken away from my parents and put onto a ship. The people who took me were evil. They were going to do bad things to me and if it wasn’t for my dad’s, Virgil and Logan. I don’t know what my life would be like.”** Sham frowns and hugs Terra tight. ** “Those people were of your race.” ** Sham looks up at Terra. Terra whips at his eyes as he thinks back on his childhood. 

“What happened to your parents?” Sham asks

Terra takes a deep breath.  **“Virgil and Logan tried to return me to them, but when we got back.”** Terra pauses remembering Logan and Virgil holding him as they told him that his parents were gone forever.  **“My parents were dead.”** Sham gasps and hugs Terra tightly.  **“That’s why I didn’t want to help you.”** Terra hiccups.  **“Because your people took everything from me. They have hurt my people for years with us powerless to stop them. My parents, my friends, my home was rip from me in a blink of an eye.”** Terra covers his face as he sobs and shakes. Sham starts to slide off his body, so he goes to the floor and watches Terra cry. ** “When I saw you I couldn’t think of anything else. All I could think was that you would grow up and hurt people like me. Hurt my people or my new family and take them away from me. I wanted nothing more than to throw you out and watch you suffer like your people did to me. Because I knew you wouldn’t be able to stop me.”**

Sham shakes now as tears form in his eyes as he watches Terra cry. “Why didn’t you?”

Terra takes a deep breath to calm himself. There is a minute as he collects his thoughts so he can answer. ** “Honestly? Because Tayln and David were there.”** The answer was cold, but it was the truth. Sham shakes and curls up.  **“But I’m glad I didn’t.”** Sham tilts his head.  **“If I did, I wouldn’t have been any better than the monsters who took my family away. You don’t deserve my wrath. You're just a kid who just lost his family and home.”** Terra lowers his hands and looks at Sham.  **“Looking at you, I see myself. You're lost with no family to turn to. Heck, your family kicked you out. Left you to died. I really would be a monster if I turn my back on you.”** Terra slides off the bed and reaches out a hand to Sham. ** “I know you're scared. I know this is all new to you, but I would like, if you want, to try over and maybe be friends?”**

Sham looks at his hand and whips his tears away. “But what about all that stuff about hating my people?”   
  


**“I hate the people who do those actions. You are not one of those people. You are just a kid who did nothing wrong.” ** Terra leans back.  **“I’m sorry for being harsh to you and not giving you a chance at first. I will understand if you-”** Terra stops taking once Sham throws himself at him in a hug. Terra quickly hugs him back.  **“I promise to protect you.” **

“Why?”   


**“Because you deserve to be protected.”** Terra squeezes him. 

“I would like to be your friend.” 

Terra smiles,  **“Thank you for the chance.” **

...

The next day there is a knock on the door. Logan opens it to find Nemo. "Greetings Nemo." Logan looks behind him and sees Dale and Phil. "Greetings Dale, Phil." The two guards nod back. Nemo hugs Logan. "It's been too long Nemo."

Logan hugs him back. "Well being king, it's hard to make time." Nemo chuckles

"Well come in. Virgil, Nemo's here!" Logan calls out as they enter the house.

A sea of children come down the stairs and surround Nemo. oooing and awwing him. Nemo blinks "How many kids do you have!?"

Logan chuckles "We run an orphanage, Nemo. Did you not read the sign?"

Nemo blushes "Nope." Some of the kids start climbing up the guards.

Phil picks up a few. Virgil comes down the stairs. “Nemo!” He makes his way to him and hugs him.

"Hey! Good to see you, Virgil." Nemo hugs him back.

Logan chuckles "Ok, everyone move along." The 20 so kids all aww. "You can play with our guest later. For now, we have some business to handle." the kids slowly headed upstairs. Phil puts the kids down.

Virgil looks inside his hoodie. “Sham? You wanna say hi?” Sham hesitantly pokes his head out.

Nemo smiles at him. “Hi, Sham. I’m Nemo.”

Sham whispers in Virgil's ear. "Is he going to eat me?"

“No, of course not.” Virgil pets his tail.

Sham looks at Nemo. "Hi."

“You’re so cute.” Nemo giggles.

"Thank you."

Terra comes down the stairs.  **"Hey Nemo."** he waves.

Nemo smiles at him. “Prince Terra! It’s good to see you!”

Terra chuckles and does a bow. Sham tilts his head. "Prince?"

**"I am the prince of this land."** Terra picks Sham up. Sham hums and closes his eyes, wrapping around Terra. Terra pets his tail.  **"He's a little clingy and apparently really likes fish."**

Nemo beams. “Oh, really? So do I!” Sham looks up and blinks before laying his head back against Terra. Terra moves over to Nemo so he can pet Sham if he wants. Nemo offers his hand and Sham looks at him, not seeming tense. Nemo starts petting him and Sham melts.

Terra smirks  **"He really likes pets."**

"When did you two get so friendly?" Logan asks with a smirk

**"We bonded last night."** Terra shrugs  **"He's nice to cuddle with."** Sham hums in agreement. Virgil chuckles. Terra tries to pass him to Nemo.

Sham holds onto Terra with his tail and whines. “Shh... it’s okay.” Nemo continues petting down his tail, and Sham reluctantly let's go, curling instead around Nemo. He sighs and nuzzles himself against his neck.

Terra holds Sham's hand.  **"I'm still here, buddy."** Sham hums contently  **"You sure you can take care of him? It's not going to cause any tense between your planet's?"** Terra asks

“I’m not concerned about it. My world can defend itself if need be.”

"Just because you  _ can _ doesn't mean you should." Logan points out.

**"Maybe Terror, wait... no, that won't work."**

"What?" Nemo asks

**"He would be hated."**

"Why?" Logan asks

**"Guess which race sold us as weapons."**

Sham whimpers. Nemo holds him protectively. “We will be fine. I’ll keep him safe. You have my word.”

Terra nods he squeezes Sham's hand. **"I don't blame you. It would be cruel of me to blame you for something you didn't do." **Terra winks Sham looks at him and reaches for him. Terra takes him and rocks him. Sham relaxes. Terra looks at everyone's smirks he blushes, **"What?"**

Logan chuckles "Nothing."

**"You're just jealous that he likes me best."** Virgil gasps in mock offense. Nemo snickers. Terra blushes more.

Nemo chuckles. “How about we go play for a bit before we leave?”

Sham smiles and nods,  **"Come on, I'll show you the play area."** Terra drags Nemo away.

Logan chuckles, "I feel a little bad about pulling those two apart."

“Yeah...” Virgil smiles sadly.

Logan thinks, "After Terra is ungrounded, he could visit him?"

Virgil thinks then nods. “I’m sure Nemo won’t have a problem with that.”

"Alright but don't tell him. I want it to be a surprise."

Virgil smiles. “Sounds good.”

"Speaking of surprises, Sammy's birthday is coming up."

“Oh yeah. Roman and Patton are almost ready.”

Logan nods "That's good. I got the paperwork done."

“Good.” Virgil giggles. “I’m so excited. But also sad...”

"Yes... but she is getting a good home. Patton and Roman will take great care of him."

“Yeah. I know.” Logan kisses his head. Virgil leans on him. “I love you.”

"I love you too." 

"I love you too." 

…

The next day, Nemo was getting ready to head off. Terra was trying to hand Sham to him. **"Sham you need to let go."** Sham whines and continues to cling to Terra. Terra pets Sham tail to calm him down. **"It's ok, Nemo is going to take good care of you." ** Sham frowns and looks at Nemo. Nemo smiles at him gently. **"I promise if he ever hurts you, I'll kick his butt,"** he smirks Sham looks at Terra with wide eyes and hugs him. Terra rubs his back. **"It's ok, Sham."** Sham looks back at Nemo and slowly lets go of Terra, letting Nemo take him. Terra ruffles his hair. **"I'll come to visit you someday. I promise."** Sham smiles a bit, now hanging onto Nemo. **"Alright, I need to get back. I'm actually not supposed-" **Terra's phone rings he pulls it out and answers it. **"Hello-"**

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" Logan's voice yells loudly through the speaker.

Terra winces  **"I wanted to see Sham off."**

"Well, I want you back in this house! Virgil was a minute away from calling Terrance." Terra looks at Nemo with a 'help me' look. "You are supposed to be grounded, young man."

Nemo takes the phone. “It’s my fault, sorry.” Sham winces and hides.

"It's not your fault Nemo, now tell Terra that if he's not home in 5 minutes, I'm adding a week to his grounding." Logan hangs up the phone. Nemo frowns at Terra and hands him back his phone.

**"Well, I got to go. Bye!"** Terra runs off.

Sham wraps tightly around Nemo. “Terra in trouble?”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Nemo pets him and walks onto the ship.

...

Terra runs inside his house. An angry Logan and a disappointed Virgil greet him. "What gave you the great idea to leave the house without telling us!?" Logan yells

Terra flinches  **"Sorry..." ** Virgil looks at Logan before looking at Terra and frowning, staying silent.

"No, sorry doesn't cut it. What has gotten into you? Your lying to me, no running off without telling us while you are already grounded."

Terra looks at the floor. He's not really scared honestly he thinks Logan is getting too worked up.  **"I'm fine, see."**

"That is not the point!" Virgil still stays quiet "The point is that you are disobeying us and going behind our backs. You know how disrespectful that is?"

Terra sticks his hands in his pocket.  **"You’re overreacting. If you forgot, this is a pretty rebellious family."**

Logan's eye twitches, and he pinches his nose. "Ok, first off no. We" he points at himself and Virgil. "We did what we thought was right to help those in need. You are just throwing away all the trust we have in you."

**"Oh, come on! It's not like I hurt anyone. I just went to see Sham off. I woke up with him attached to me, and he wouldn't let go."**

"I don't care that you wanted to see Sham off. I care that you didn't tell us you were going."

**"Why do I need to tell you where I'm going? I'm 15; I can drive a spaceship. I know all the safety rules and what to do in a dangerous situation. You have never had a problem with me leaving the house before. Only after I told one lie OH now you can't trust me. Well, I'm sorry that I don't agree with your stupid, strict lifestyle ** ** _Aquarius_ ** **."** Terra glares at Logan.

"Your room now." Terra doesn't move. "NOW!" Terra flinches and goes upstairs. Logan sighs and turns to Virgil. "Why didn't you say anything?'

Virgil bites his lip. “You are kind of... overreacting. A bit...” he says quietly.

Logan goes to the kitchen. "Then why didn't you say anything?"

“Because you were both upset and probably wouldn’t have listened.”

Logan grabs a teapot. "He called me Aquarius. He's never called me Aquarius before."

“Yeah.” Virgil sighs. “Remember what I said about you being a scholar more than a father?”

"Yes." He set the pot to boil and look at Virgil. Logan rubs his face. "I don't know what you want me to do. I give lectures all day, and on others, I'm planning said lectures."

“That doesn’t mean you have to lecture your kids.”

"What do you want me to do then? Just trust him after he has shown he won't listen to us?"

“You’re suffocating him. You’re trying to make him you, but he’s not.”

Logan pours himself so tea. "I never said I wanted him to be like me. I just don't want him deceiving us."

Virgil rubs his face. “Really? That’s what you’re scared of? He didn’t tell us he was leaving because he knew he was grounded. Think, Logan. What is the cause of this ‘deception’? Is it selfishness? Is he trying to help himself? Or is it for something or someone else? He lied to protect George. He snuck out to help Sham be more comfortable. Stop looking at the actions and look for the cause.” Logan sips his tea. He goes in deep thought before walking upstairs. Virgil follows him. He goes to his office and closes the door on Virgil. Rude? Absolutely but he needs to think in peace.

Virgil sighs and goes to Terra’s room. Peaking in, he sees Terra helping George with a math problem.  **"Now count on your fingers one, two, three. How many do you have now?"**

**"Five."**

**"That's it! The answer is five." **George beams and hugs Terra. Terra chuckles and hugs him back. **"I'm proud of you. Now come on, try the next one by yourself." **Virgil smiles, watching them quietly. George looks at his hand to count then gets distracted by the dirt under his nails. Terra rolls his eyes playfully. **"George."** George flinches and looks at Terra. Terra just smirks at him, and George sheepishly smiles back as an apology. He goes back to counting.

**"Six?"**

Terra smiles big.  **"Yes! Great job." ** George beams Terra pulls George out up and spins him around.  **"George is the best like no one ever was."** George giggles madly. Terra laughs with him before freezing when he sees Virgil at the door. George stops and looks at Virgil. He runs over.

**"Daddy. I can count!"**

Virgil chuckles. “I saw. Good job.” He hugs him. “Did you thank Terra?”

George looks at Terra,  **"Thank you, Terra."**

Terra waves him off. ** "Don't mention it."**

Virgil rubs George’s shoulder and lets him go. “Hey, Terra? Can I talk to you for a moment?”

George frowns  **"Is Terra on trouble?"** Terra goes over and ruffles his hair.

**"No, I'm alright, go hang out with Lily and John."**

**"Ok!"** George runs out. Terra closes the door then sits on his bed.

Virgil looks at him. “Good job.”

**"It's nothing."** Terra rubs his neck.

Virgil walks over and takes Terra’s hand. “It’s everything to George.”

Terra smirks then pulls his hand out.  **"Alright, why are you really here?"**

“I’m sorry about Logan.”

**"What's his problem? Like really? I get I ** ** _should_ ** ** have said something, but like, no one got hurt."**

“I know.”

Terra looks at Virgil trying to read him. He seems sad and deep in thought, almost lost.  **"Are you ok?"**

Virgil looks up. “Yeah. I’m fine.” Terra frowns and doesn't look convinced he hugs Virgil. Virgil hugs him back and sighs. “I just... I’m remembering my childhood.”

**"Did you have a bad childhood?"**

“It wasn’t bad... just. Stressful.”

**"I'll be good."**

Virgil looks at him and smiles softly. “My father was married to a man who didn’t understand compassion. I promised myself I would not turn out like him. That I could be a better man than him.” He looks down. “Please don’t hate Logan. He’s acting immaturely, yes, but give him time to realize his mistakes. It could be worse.”

**"Yeah... I just."** Terra huffs  **"I don't like people of knowledge. They're so strict and so close-minded, which is so weird for people who focus on learning new things. Did you know that they don't think Ninny is a slur? Everyone else sees it as such but them. And if kids are deemed unteachable, the parents have full rained to just disown their child. How crazy is that!? Like just because they think differently, the parents just dumb them? How could they do that?" ** Terra looks at Virgil with a lost look.

Virgil frowns and closes his eyes, holding Terra closer. “It’s not fair. A lot of things aren’t.” He whispers.

**"Well, it should be... everyone at school expects Logan to disown George. Said that he would dishonor him or some crap."**

“I know Logan won’t do that. He’s not heartless.”

**"Promise?"**

“I promise.” Terra nods and looks down. Virgil nuzzles him. “I love you, Terra.”

**"I love you too, Dad."**

There is a knock at the door. It slowly opens, and Logan sticks his head in. He sees them and clears his throat. "I can come back later. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Virgil looks up. “It’s okay. What’s up?”

Logan enters and closes the door behind him. "I wanted to apologize to Terra. It was childish and immature to yell at you like that. As I still do not agree with your actions of today, you did come home safely, and that is really all that matters." Virgil smiles a bit. Terra stays silent Logan comes closer. "Honestly I was just scared. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do. I love you, you are my son, and I want to make sure you were safe. When I found you gone and didn't know where you were or if you were safe, I might have panicked a little."

“A little?” Virgil smirks and raises a brow. “You were about to turn over every rock until you found him.”

Terra giggles Logan blushes "I-well" Virgil snickers. "You were going to call Terrence." Logan defended

“Yeah but that was your idea.”

Terra laughs,  **"I was gone for 10 minutes."**

"Well, you don't know what could happen in ten minutes." Virgil shakes his head. Logan sighs "In any case just promise me to give a heads up beforehand next time ok?"

**"Ok, I'll tell you next time."**

Virgil smiles at both of them. “Does that mean he can visit Sham?”

"That was supposed to be a surprise."

**"Wait. What?"** Terra looks at them.

“Oops.” Virgil smiles sheepishly.

**"No, explain."**

Logan rolls his eyes. "I was going to let you visit Sham after you were ungrounded. A prize for behaving." He playfully glares at Virgil. Virgil giggles. "Alright now I need to go plan tomorrows lecture." he kisses

Terra's head. "I love you." he stands up.

“What, no love for me?” Virgil teases.

Logan kisses him on the lips. "Happy?"

Virgil chuckles. “Love you too.” Logan heads out.


	6. Chapter 6

Terra lands the ship on Nemo's planet after finally getting ungrounded a week later. He steps out and waits for Nemo and Sham. Phil and Dale jump out of the water and turn back to their air form. They bow to Terra and open the door to the submarine.  **"Thanks, guys."** Terra gets in. The submarine goes down, and they head to the castle.

Sham and Nemo are there waiting for them. “TERRA!!!” Sham squeals and slithers towards him once they’re off the submarine.

Terra picks him up.  **"Told you I would visit."** Sham wraps around him happily,  **"Hey, Nemo. I hope Sham isn't giving you any trouble."**

“Not at all.” Nemo smiles.

"What about you, Sham? Is Nemo giving you any trouble?" Sham giggles and shakes his head.

**"Good now let's get something to eat."** Nemo laughs and leads them to the dining hall, the guards trailing them.  **"What is it like to be King?"**

“Busy, but rewarding.” Nemo smiles.

**"Cool." ** Terra pets Sham.  **"You like it here?"** Sham nods happily,  **"I'm glad. See? Told you were going to like it here."**

Sham giggles and reaches for Nemo. “Crown!”

Nemo chuckles. “Dale, will you get Sham’s crown from his room?”

"Right away, sir." Dale leaves.

Terra smirks  **"Crown?"**

“Sham is an honorary prince among our people.”

**"That's cool so no problems with him being here?"**

Nemo shakes his head, smiling. “They respect my judgment, and there is a law of protection over him that will be enforced should any harm come to him.”

Terra smiles and scratches Sham's scales  **"Good, thank you for taking care of him."** Dale comes back with a crown and hands it to Sham. Sham puts it on, giggling. Nemo smiles and gestures for them to sit. The waitresses bring out dishes for each of them. Sham’s loaded with fish. Terra laughs,  **"You and your fish."** Terra sits down.

Sham smiles sheepishly and starts eating away. “What do you want to do after we finish eating?” Nemo asks.

**"I don't know I've never seen past the castle."**

Nemo nods. “How do you feel about diving?”

**"I don't know how to swim, but besides that I'm fine."**

“I can teach you.” Nemo smiles.

**"That would be great!"** Sham claps happily, face a mess. Nemo rolls his eyes with a smirk and picks up a napkin, wiping his face off. 

...

Nemo is gathered with the kids in the pool, himself in his water form, Terra in a one-piece swimming suit. He plays with his skirt pushing it back down into the water with one hand while the other holds onto the wall.  **"So what do I do?"**

“The first thing you need to know is how to float.” Nemo demonstrates, stretching out his arms and tail. “Take a deep breath and breathe slowly.” Terra lays on his back. Sham falls in and squirms around, swimming like an eel. He dives under Terra and comes up on his other side, giggling.

Terra ruffles his wet hair.  **"Having fun?"**

Sham nods happily and dives. “Okay, now try paddling around,” Nemo says.

**"How do you paddle?"**

“Like this.” Nemo makes circles with his arms. Terra follows his actions, “Good!” Nemo smiles. Terra smiles back. He starts to move around. Sham follows him, splashing.

**"Hey!"** Terra giggles and slashes him back. Sham squeals and dives. Terra kicks his feet staying afloat. He looks down looking for Sham. He sees him swimming under Nemo before coming back to Terra. Terra smiles at Nemo.  **"I think I'm ready."**

Nemo nods. “Now dive.” He dives under the water to meet with Sham. Terra takes a deep breath and dives. Nemo swims next to him in case he needs help. Terra struggles a little and floats back up. Nemo follows him.

**"Sorry."** He kicks his legs to stay afloat.

“Don’t be. If you don’t feel comfortable or confident, don’t do it. That’s why we’re practicing.” Nemo smiles.

Terra nods  **"It's so much work to stay above water."**

“Take a deep breath, breathe slowly, spread yourself out.” Nemo demonstrates. Terra follows, “Good. Now just rest.”

Terra relaxes  **"This is calming."**

“Yeah.” Nemo swims alongside him while Sham splashes himself.

**"How's life? Now that you are king and all."**

“Busy. It’s rewarding but tiring. Everyone wants you at once. This is honestly the first break I’ve had all month.”

**"Oh, that kinda sucks. Can't you get someone else to do things?"**

“Maybe. I just... don’t trust easily.”

Terra tilts his head.  **"You don't trust people?"** He sounds a little shock.

Nemo bites his lip. “I’ve learned.”

Terra frowns  **"Oh."**

“Yeah... it’s mostly with important things though. I still like people I just...” Terra swims over and hugs him. Nemo hugs him back.

**"How's the love life going?"** Terra smirks

Nemo smirks and sighs. “Not much action. Sorry to disappoint.”

**"You'll find someone. You're too awesome to be lonely."**

Nemo shrugs. “What if there is no one?”

Terra shrugs  **"Their lost. Don't give up hope love always finds a way. Or at least that is what Uncle Patton and Roman say."** Nemo smiles softly. Terra smiles back.

“We’ll see.”

...

Terra says his goodbyes to Nemo and Sham the next morning.  **“I'll come to visit again soon."**

"Can’t wait." Nemo smiles

Sham whines and holds onto Terra. "Can't you stay longer?"

Terra ruffles his hair.  **"I wish, but I have school. No matter how much I hate it."** Terra rolls his eyes.  **"You be good."** Sham nods and slowly let's go. Terra hugs Nemo and gets on his ship.

...

Terra is driving through space when he hears a cough. Terra snaps to attention. He turns around in his chair.  **"Who's there?"** He gets silence for a minute. Terra gets up and looks around. He opens a box and finds  **"Sham!"** Sham smiles and waves sheepishly.  **"What are you doing here?"**

"I thought... I could come with you?"

Terra groans  **"Sham no, we're going back."** Terra goes to the controls.

Sham pops out of the box. "No! Why?"

**"Because you can't come with me and you didn't tell Nemo! He's going to be worried sick."** Sham frowns feeling ashamed. Terra sighs  **"Come here, ya snake."** Sham slithers over Terra picks him up and pets his tail.  **"I'm not mad. I just don't want you to get in trouble."** Sham relaxes and wraps around him. Terra turns the ship around. It's quiet until the alarm goes off scaring the two boys **. "What?"** Terra looks at the screen. He sees a ship.  **"Dolguis."** Sham whimpers. The ship starts firing. Terra speeds away.  **"Shit."** The attacking ship doesn't give up. Terra turns on the radio.  **"Does anyone copy? I repeat does anyone copy? I'm under attack by a Dolguis ship."** The ship shakes as the attacker hits. Sham whines and wraps tightly around Terra's waist.  **"Ah, Sham too tight. Anyone please."** Terra looks at the ship.  **"Shit-"**

...

Virgil’s phone rings and he picks it up. “Hello?”

“Virgil!?” Terrance’s voice comes through.

“Yeah?”

Terrance tries to stay calm. "I need you and Logan to come to the station like right now."

“Why? What’s wrong?” Virgil frowns and knocks on Logan’s door.

"Just got a distressed call from Terra. He's been attacked."

"Not now," Logan calls out.

“Logan! Terra’s been attacked!” Virgil shouts through the door then turns back to the phone. “Bye, who?”

"A Dologius ship."

Logan's door flies open. "What!?"

“Station. Now.” Virgil grabs his hand and runs to the car.

They quickly make their way to the station. Terrance meets them, and they quickly go to the phone room. "Play it back."

**"Does anyone copy? I repeat does anyone copy? I'm under attack by a Dolgius ship."** Sounds of something hitting the ship and things falling off shelves can be heard.  **"Ah, Sham too tight. Anyone, please. Shit-"** There is a loud, quick bang before the call goes dead. Logan covers his mouth and shakes his mind racing.

Virgil stays frozen in shock and panic. “W-Where?” He can barely form the words.

"Not too far from Atlanium I've sent a rescue crew. Dolgius never go that far." Virgil looks at Logan worriedly.

"Terrance please... be blunt." Logan can't stop shaking.

Terrance frowns and sighs "Dologius are not ones to take prisoners. So... bluntly, he's most likely dead, he and whoever Sham was. I'm sorry." Virgil covers his face and falls, the ground shaking like thunder the moment his knees make contact with the ground. Logan falls and holds Virgil as he screams in agony. Terrance stands not sure what to do. He can't tell them to calm down he knows how they feel. To just find out that someone they love is gone. He sits in his chair. Virgil tries to breathe, but it only comes in gasps as he dry sobs. Logan holds him as the power flickers. Virgil buries his face against him, shaking with the ground. The earthquake alarms go off. "Guys I know this is hard but... you need to calm down."

"OUR CHILD IS DEAD!" Logan yells, and the power goes off. Virgil clings to Logan, a crack in the ground forming outside.

"I know, but you two are going to cause damage if you don't stop now!" he goes into his walky-talky, "Get everyone in the building somewhere safe."

Logan lowers his head and squeezes Virgil. "Love, in for four." 

Virgil sobs, trying to breathe. “I-I- c-can’t-“ Logan holds his hand out and blows a gentle breeze at him. Virgil takes it in and tries to hold onto it. The ground ceases shaking for a moment before an aftershock rocks it. Logan takes a deep breath. He doesn't know what do stay to him to calm him down, so he helps him breath controlling his airflow. Eventually, Virgil is collapsed against him, sniffling and defeated.

Logan rubs his back and looks at Terrance "I'm going to give you two some alone time." Terrance leaves.

Virgil curls up in Logan’s lap. “I failed...”

"We both did."

They sit there for a long moment in silence. “We need to try.” Virgil finally declares. “I don’t care what Terrance says; we have to go.”

Logan looks down he can't help but agree. Yet he fears in being disappointed in what they might find. "Ok."

...

Virgil and Logan head out as quickly as they can with Patton and Roman watching the orphanage. They get to Atlanium’s orbit. “Halt space vessel. State your business.” A broadcast comes through their ship.

“Virgil and Logan. We’re here on a search and rescue. We’re friends of the king.” Virgil swallows back tears. Logan squeezes his hand. The gate is open, and they head in. They land on a plateau above the water, Nemo is there to greet him, his eyes showing dried tears and sleepless nights.

"Nemo?" Logan walks up to him.

Nemo hugs them both, his wings wrapping around them. “I’m so sorry...”

“It’s not your fault.” Virgil fights down his tears.

"What do you know?"

“They left... our sensors detected the Dolguis too late...”

Logan nods and pets his wing. "We got his call..." Nemo nods, holding them tightly.

Virgil rubs Nemo’s back. “Come on... let’s go sit down.” Nemo lets them go and leads then to the submarine. The guards bow In solemnity and they head to the castle.

...

Terra groans as he wakes up his head throbbing. He looks down and sees Sham still wrap around him. He pets his head and sighs thinking back on what happened. The attack, running to the escape pod. The loud noise that left a ringing in his ears before smacking his head on the pod just barely getting out. He looks at the pod the escape damage it, leaving them just wandering through space.

Sham wakes up and looks at Terra. He holds him tight. He is so scared, and he feels like he's back in the trash pod, but at least he's not alone this time. Terra petting him helps Sham calm down a little. He tries to relax, but their situation is a scary one.  **"Everything is going to be ok."** Terra whispers  **"We are alive. We just got to wait for someone to find us then we can go back home."** Sham nods and hides against him. Terra holds him tight.  **“I will protect you,” ** Terra promises.

...

"What's that?" 

"It looks like a pod."

"Our sensor says there are two life forms inside."

"Ok then let's grab it."  The pod is brought to the ship. Terra and Sham wake up to a loud thud. They look around, but there are no windows on the pod. Probably for the best as the explosion would have broken the window.  The door is open, and light blinds the two boys. When they're eyes adjust they find Terrians. Terra holds Sham close and glares at them. He does not speak as he knows better than to talk to the Terrians. The astronauts whisper to themselves about what to do with their new find.


	7. Chapter 7

Nemo, Logan, and Virgil are together in the dining hall with Evan. “I am so sorry for your loss...”

Logan looks at the table. "They were just kids." He squeezes Virgil's hand. "He had been through so much then never..." He covers his eyes with his other hand.

Guards come in through the doors and salute Nemo. “Sir. We’ve found something.” Everyone’s heads shot up.

"Well, tell us!" Nemo yells but not of anger but hope.

“We intercepted a Terrian transmission. They were describing two beings like a Terrorling and a Dolgius.”

Virgil shoots up, knocking his chair over. “Where!?”

Logan stands unable to speak. "Near Earth's moon. They're on their way back to Earth with their new find."

“Let’s go!” Virgil races out.

Logan follows him. He glances at the Guard. "Thank you." He pushes out before trying to keep up with Virgil.

Nemo runs after them. “I’m going with you.”

"Ok." Logan doesn't even care to argue. Evan grabs Nemo.

"You are a king. You are needed here."

Nemo pulls his hand away. “I lost them! They almost died because of my mistake! I won’t let that happen again!”

"Nemo-"

“You are acting king until I return.” Nemo looks him in the eyes. “And when I do, the Dolgius will pay for invading us.” Evan nods Nemo turns and runs to the pool, Virgil and Logan having already taken the submarine. He jumps into the water, transforming and swimming to the surface, joining them in the ship before they take off.

...

Terra and Sham are brought to an unknown place on Earth in a crate. Terra does his best to keep Sham calm. They are taken into a room with a window a small group of scientists gathers on the other side. Sham and Terra haven’t let go of each other as Terra walks around the room looking for a way to escape. “Do you understand us?” A female scientist asks. Terra looks towards the sound. He decides not to answer. The scientists mumble amongst themselves. Some of them try other languages. Others try writing and pictures. Then they show a picture of a Dolgius and Sham whines, hiding.

Terra glares at them. He whispers to Sham.  **"It's ok. I won't let them hurt you."**

Sham tightens around him. “Do you recognize this?” They ask. Terra growls and holds Sham close. He doesn't know that particular Dolguis, but it's scaring Sham, so they need to put it away. The scientists make more notes and seeing they won’t get an answer, take the picture down. “What do you eat? Do you eat?”

“Of course they eat.” Someone says.

“They look like carnivores.” Another suggests.

Terra rolls his eyes.  ** _'Terrians can be so dumb. Though they're right, we are carnivores I hope they don't think we find them as food.'_ **

“Try a steer.”

“Would they need it cooked?”

“No. Look at the Naga.”

“They need water too.”

** _'Steer?'_ ** Terra knocks on a wall. He's not sure why he's just bored and wants to go home. The scientists turn the mic off and leave. A few minutes later a plate of beef is pushed into the room through a slot in the wall. Sham flicks his tongue curiously but stays on Terra. Terra slowly walks over to it. He looks at the plate of meat and pokes it. He picks up the plate and sniffles it before putting it down, realizing he has no way of knowing if it's poisoned or not. Sham slithers towards it, still flicking his tongue. Terra holds him back a little.  **"Careful we don't know what's in it."** He whispers. Sham whines and reaches for it. Terra holds his hand.  **"Sorry."** He backs away from it.

Sham whines more, "I'm hungry!" Terra freezes and covers his mouth.

Terra internally panics  ** _'Please tell me they didn't hear that.'_ **

They turn the speaker back on. “Are you hungry?” Sham nods furiously.

Terra stomps his foot not sure what to do.  ** _'SHAM!'_ ** Terra uncovers his mouth and sighs.

Sham squirms out of his arms and slithers to the plate, picking it up curiously. He takes a bite and hums. “You like it?” The scientists have gathered again. Sham nods.

Terra covers his face.  ** _'This is a nightmare, and I sure know I make nightmares.'_ **

The door opens, and one of the scientists steps in. He looks at Terra before making his way towards Sham whos tail is now curled protectively around the plate, chowing down. “Do you want more?” Terra runs over and stands in front of Sham pushing the scientist back.

The scientist stumbles and gets in a defensive stance. Another comes into the room. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” They look between Sham and Terra. “Do you want to come with us?”

**"I want to go home."** Terra finally speaks his 'Demonic' voice echoing.

The scientists flinch and look at each other then back Terra. “Where is home?” Sham slithers up and wraps around Terra.

**"I'm not telling you. I can find my way back. I just need a ship."**

“We need you to stay here for now.”

**"Why?"**

“For your protection.”

Terra growls  **"You're the ones who need protection."** He covers Sham's mouth and nose and lets gas escape his body. As the scientists scream from visions of nightmares, Terra runs out of the room. Sham clings to Terra and hides. Terra runs down the halls gassing anyone who comes near, leaving the halls in ear-destroying screams. He's happy Logan isn't here. He finds a door and opens it. Behind it is a squadron of security. They’re quick to stun Terra, Sham letting out a scream when Terra’s body hits the ground and slithers away.

Terra twitches on the ground.  **"S-Sham run,"** he can't move.

Sham whines. A net comes at him, and he dives under a table then into a vent, losing them. “Lockdown the base! Find it!” They pick up Terra and start moving him back to the room. Terra screams, and his oily skin causes the guards to drop him. He quickly tries to move away despite how his muscles twitch in protest. The guards put him in cuffs. A scientist comes over and puts a needle in him, causing his eyelids to become heavy. Terra tries to fight it but quickly falls unconscious. Sham watches from the vent and curls up, whimpering.

...

Virgil, Logan, and Nemo land on Earth. Logan and Nemo put on the watches while Virgil closes his eyes, trying to sense them. "Anything?"

“No...” Virgil searches a moment longer before opening his eyes. “They must be below the surface.”

"Earth just got their hands on two aliens. Where would they take them?" Logan asks

Virgil thinks before sighing. “I don’t know. Let’s check the news.” He goes to the radio and plays with it. After a few stations, he finds a news broadcast.

“Two beings that seem to be of alien origin have been found today. Their whereabouts, as well as images, are currently classified.”

“Why are they telling everyone?” Virgil frowns.

“There is an unlikely chance of hiding it,” Nemo says.

"Of course, typical Terrians keep information from the people. If they hurt them-"

"Logan calm down." Nemo puts a hand on his shoulder. "We will find them." 

Virgil keeps searching. “Keep looking. Nemo you too.” Logan and Nemo split up looking for anything that could help.

Logan walks for a bit. He finds a building. "Hmm."

"Freeze." Logan flinches as he turns around to see a few guards. "You are on private property."

"Oh, my bad." Logan puts his hands behind his back and pushes a button on his watch. Virgil and Nemo's watches go off giving them Logan location. Nemo flies to Virgil and picks him up before flying to Logan’s location and landing a distance away, turning his watch back on. Logan puts his hands on his head. "I am so sorry. I'll leave now."

The guards put aim their guns. "Don't move."

"Oh, please don't be dramatic. I'm not even armed."

“You are unauthorized to enter this area. Comply, or you will be shot on sight.” Nemo closes his eyes and moves his hand. The guards pass out.

Logan relaxes "Well, I think we are in the right place." Logan plays with his watch and turns into one of the guards. He picks up one of their guns and ID cards.

Virgil and Nemo do the same. “I have a bad feeling...” Virgil looks around at the scrub brush and desert.

"I'm actually feeling confident. Now come on, let's just get our son and get off this rock." Logan starts walking.

Virgil and Nemo follow Virgil trailing behind suspiciously. He senses through the ground until he finds something that makes his heart miss a beat. “Stop!”

Logan and Nemo freeze. "What?"

“There are mines...”

“What?” Nemo asks.

“Bombs underground that explode when stepped on.”

Logan looks at the ground. "You will need to guide us then."

Virgil carefully makes his way to them and goes past. They follow him, stepping exactly where Virgil did. They continue until they hear a warning shot and flinch. “There’s a snipper,” Virgil says and closes his eyes. “He’s aimed at my leg.”

"But we look like guards, why are they shooting their own men?"

"Logan not the time," Nemo says

“Because their own men wouldn’t be wandering a dead zone,” Virgil says, fear entering his voice as he realizes where they are. “I think we’re in Area 51.”

"Area 51?" Logan asks

“Civilians don’t know much about it except it’s under high security. There are weapons and supplies stored here for the higher powers like the president in case of an invasion or world-ending event.”

"Ok, so what do we do? Can you knock out the sniper?"

“They’ll kill us.”

"How many are there?"

“Three right now, but I’m sure there’s more inside.”

Logan sighs "So what do we do? Because right now we are stuck in the 'dead zone.' Maybe it would be better to give ourselves up as aliens so they would take us inside."

“We’d never get out.” Virgil starts backing up. Logan can see the fear in his eyes and posture. Nemo turns around and stops. Virgil looks at him then turns around as well. Two trucks are driving towards them, armed. ‘We’re gonna die.’ Virgil is frozen in place, unable to look away.

"Nemo grab Virgil and fly."

"What-"

"Now!" Logan summons a tornado throwing the car.

“LOGAN!” Virgil screams as he’s picked up into the air. He summons a wall of dirt to protect them from two of the snippers. He hears Nemo scream behind him and almost drop Virgil. Nemo dives and picks up Logan, flying sporadically. They near a building and Nemo crashes, the other two rolling away.

"Nemo!" Logan and Virgil get up. Nemo is laying on the ground, breathing quickly. They spot red staining his back and run over to him, Virgil putting pressure on and trying to slow it. Vehicles quickly surround them, soldiers jumping out and taking deadly aim.

“Freeze!”

Virgil puts his hand in the air in surrender, one still on Nemo’s wound who squeezes his eyes shut, trying to breathe and hold back noises of pain. “We surrender! Please! He’s hurt!”

Logan puts his hands up. "Oh, this isn't good."  _ 'Evan is going to kill us, then Earth.' _

Nemo cries. The soldiers slowly approach. “We have them in custody. Bringing them in now.” One says into a walkie-talkie while the others grab Virgil and Logan, putting them in cuffs. Nemo’s wings are locked together, and he’s put in handcuffs. They lift him, and he lets out a muffled scream at the movement as they are carrying him to the back of a truck. Logan and Virgil are escorted into the back of another truck.

Logan lowers his head guilt filling him. Virgil holds onto him as they’re driven off.

...

Virgil and Logan are separated despite Virgil’s brief fight against it. Logan knows Virgil could easily take them out, but he also knows he’s scared, his eyes like that of a frightened animal. He watches Virgil be escorted around the corner blindfolded until his blindfold is placed over his eyes and he’s taken into a room. Once there, the blindfold is removed, and he finds himself in a concrete cell, the only light coming from a light above him. Logan looks around, but there’s nothing but blank walls. "Hello?" There’s no answer. Logan sits down and sighs "Way to go Logan."

...

Virgil feels himself being sat down and secured to a chair. He struggles in panic, breathing quickly until the blindfold is taken off. He blinks and sees he’s in the middle of a horseshoe table, officers and high authorities surrounding him. He struggles more and holds back from breaking down crying. He doesn’t know why he’s so scared. He has faced far worse than a roomful of humans, but somehow he’s back where he started. The weakling. The outcast. And now the traitor. “Virgil Sanders.” A general clasps his hands and leans forward. 

Virgil gulps. “Y-Yes?”

"I will say when we thought about you coming home. We didn't of this being the situation." One lady says, looking at a file.

Virgil eyes the file then her. “This isn’t home.” He spots his wedding ring on his hand and rubs his fingers against it to try and keep himself calm. “You don’t care about me. You just want to use me to get to them.”

She looks at the file. "Our records don't show you being a married man Mr. Sanders."

“You don’t know me.”

"It has been nine years since you were abducted, so how about we get to know the new you." She picks up a pen.

“I wasn’t abducted, and I’m not telling you anything.”

She looks at him. "Perhaps a psyche exam should be useful."

Virgil tries to look intimidating, but he’s shaking too much. “You have our approval.” The general says and stands. “Follow the protocol.”

She nods then looks back at Virgil. "We are not your enemy Mr. Sanders."

Virgil looks down. The general nods and goes towards the door. “Wait!” Virgil calls out. “Is- Is Ne- ...Is the winged one going to be okay?”

The general looks back, “That is classified.”

“He’s my friend!”

“He is an extraterrestrial being for scientific research.”

“HE’S NOT YOUR FUCKING LAB RAT!”

"Mr. Sanders calm down."

“DON’T HURT THEM!”

"It came to  _ our _ planet, now it is in our custody, and we will do what we see fit." A scientist says

“HE CAME WITH ME TO RESCUE MY SON! IT’S NOT HIS FAULT I DRAGGED HIM INTO THIS MESS WITH ME!” Virgil squeezes his eyes shut, swallowing back tears.

"Son?" The lady perks up and writes something down.

Virgil hangs his head, going silent. “Where are they? The kids?” He almost whispers.

"Classified."

“They’re just kids... I failed them...” Virgil goes limp against the chair.

"Mr. Sanders?" One guard goes over and pokes him.

Virgil’s eyes shoot open. “YOU FUCKING IDIOTS INVADED DOLOS!”

The guards aim their guns. The lady waves them off. "Dolos?"

“THEY’RE COMING HERE! YOU WON’T SURVIVE!” Virgil pants, shaking.  _ ‘Have to find them. Have to find them. _ ’ He searches for them, but it’s too far, there’s no life close enough to make the connection without using his own energy.

"Mr. Sanders please calm down."

“DON’T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN! YOU TAKE MY KIDS! YOU TAKE MY HUSBAND! YOU TAKE MY FRIEND AND USE HIM FOR EXPERIMENTS! YOU COULDN’T STAY ON THIS FUCKING ROCK, AND NOW YOU’VE STARTED A WAR WITH A RACE THAT COULD END US ALL!”

"Well maybe if you just told us what you know we would have known not to go near Dolgos." The building shakes, and Virgil squeezes his eyes shut.

Everyone looks confused. "Earthquake?" Virgil shakes violently before calming down, as does the building. He pants hard.

The lady takes notice. "Fascinating. Did you do that?"

Virgil lowers his head. “Stop...”

"Ok well then if you say so then we will go talk to your husband. Is that what you said?"

Virgil looks up. “Don’t.”

"Are you going to answer our questions?" Virgil looks down. "Ok, then I'll be off then." She stands up. Virgil finally breaks, sobbing. "Mr. Sanders this would all be better for everyone if you just told us what we want to know. Otherwise, I will have to look for other sources." Virgil gasps for air, trying to ignore everything else. "In for four." She says sweetly. Virgil sputters and looses his breath again. He screams, and the ground shakes. The guards aim their guns. "Don't shoot!"

Virgil rocks himself the best he can while tied. “JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!”

"Everyone out!"

"But-"

"NOW!" Everyone leaves the room. Virgil takes deep breaths, trying to get himself to calm down. The ground eventually stops shaking though he’s still crying. "You two watch him. I need to go visit the husband." The Lady walks off. The soldiers stay at the door to the room.


	8. Chapter 8

The door opens, and Logan looks up, two guards coming in. They put a blindfold and earmuffs on before grabbing his arms and leading him out. They get into a room and sit Logan down, removing the blindfold and earmuffs and leaving the room. The lady stands at the window, microphone on. "I assume you want to know what I know."

“We tried talking with your husband and thought you might have more information.”

"What did you do with him?" Logan glares not liking how the building shook twice.

"Mr. Sanders had a small panic attack, but besides that, he is unharmed."

"And the other one?"

"Classified."

"I will warn you. That is no random being. He is a king, and if any harm- or well more harm comes to him, you will have a very angry planet coming after you."

"We seem to be making a lot of enemies with the other planets."

"No one wants you out in space."

"Why? We live here too, why can't we know what's out there?"

"One, you are out of your league. Two, every time a new planet learns space travel, it starts another war with other planets. Three, you are one of the most toxic, greedy, egotistical planet in the galaxy." Logan growls.

The lady glares at Logan. "Well, we are here, and we want to know more. So let's talk about Virgil Sanders. How did you two meet."

"Not so fast. You want information. You need to give me information. It's my turn. Where are the two aliens that you found?"

"Your 'sons'? They are on the base. Now how did you meet Mr. Sanders?"

"On Earth."

There is a pause before the Lady clears her throat. "I need more than that."

"And I want more than 'on-base.' My information is only as good as what you give me."

The lady thinks, "They are unharmed and being heavily guarded. When did you meet Mr. Sanders?"

"9 years ago, I was on Earth when I met him in a college cafeteria."

"So you abducted him?"

"He came with me by choice!" Logan fires back.

"Why?"

"My turn. What do you plan to do with them?"

The lady sighs "First we were going to get information out of them. They have refused to talk, so now they are to what the scientists want with them."

Logan's eyes widen. "They're just kids! What you are doing is against galactic law! Not to mention one of them is an endangered species. My word, who else are you trying to piss off?"

"We are just trying to learn what is out there."

"By killing innocents! Your murders, selfish murders."

"Well maybe if you just told us what we wanted-"

"No! My people understand the importance of knowledge and to spread knowledge but never at the expense of someone else. You think just because we aren't human that we should be treated like animals. We are not animals, we are people too, and we have rights."

"Not here, you don't."

"And this is why we didn't want you. Your selfish and only care about befitting yourselves. No one will work with you when this is how you treat us. You angered the Dolguis, shot the king of Atlantium, and kidnapped an endangered species. No one will be on your side because your side doesn't give two shits about us!"

"We can work on a treaty with the other planets. You are not giving us a chance."

"No, you didn't give  _ us _ a chance."

Logan and the lady glared at each other for a minute. The lady stands, "That will be all." She leaves. The guards come back and blind and deaf Logan before taking him back to his room.

...

Nemo groans and blinks. His backaches and he’s laying on his stomach. His wings are suspended, and he feels droopy. He barely sees some medical equipment and IV tubes behind him. He sees a lady sitting across from him. "Hello, your Majesty."

Nemo looks around in confusion. “Where... where am... I?” He asks tiredly.

"You are in a medical bay."

Nemo closes his eyes.  _ ‘Must be the drugs...’ _

She lowers his IV. "I need you to stay awake for a little bit." Nemo hums in acknowledgment. "How do you feel?"

“Better...” He tries to stay awake.

"Good. I am going to ask you some questions. It's in your best interest to answer them truthfully."

"According to the blue one who is married to Mr. Sanders, you are the king of your planet. If that is true, why did you invaded us?"

Nemo narrows his eyes. “Invade you?”

"Why are you here? Surely a king has more important things to do then 'rescue' two aliens."

Nemo frowns. “The kids are here?”

"Yes, and like I told the blue one, they are unharmed."

Nemo relaxes a bit and nods. “I was babysitting them. They left my planet to go home but were attacked by a Dolgius ship. Also, my condolences on your loss.”

"Thank you. These Dolgius don't seem friendly."

“Most of them aren’t. The one you have right now was thrown out in a trash pod. Virgil and Logan took him in and asked me to take care of him because of concerns for his safety on their planet. Being the king, I made special protection for him.”

The lady writes Logan's name down. "What is your name?"

“Nemo.” He glances at the IV.

She writes it down. "Your relationship to Virgil and Logan?"

“Good friends. They helped me a lot on my way to becoming king and they and Virgil’s friends got me out of a bad relationship...” Nemo looks down. “Also Virgil rescued me... he tends to do that a lot.”

"Are you talking about Roman Prince and Patton Morals?" Nemo nods. The lady writes it down. "You know how they got off-planet?"

“Something about them being held in custody and when Logan and Virgil came for them a bomb was thrown at them. You guys really like to shoot first, ask questions later.”

She writes it down. "Thanks, this has been most helpful." She stands.

Nemo nods. “I’d like to see the kids.”

"No can do." She raises the IV. "Until next time King Nemo." She walks out. Nemo’s eyes slam shut.

...

Terra rocks himself in his box. Oil almost covering the floor.  **"Sham where are you?"** Sham slithers through the vents. He reaches his tail into the box. Terra moves over and holds his tail **. "I don't like it here. I want to go home."**

“I do too.” Sham whines, tail wrapping around Terra’s arm. He shows him what he’s seen, Logan and Virgil being escorted down the halls and what rooms they’re in.

Terra covers his mouth. He takes a deep breath.  **"We need to save them.”** Sham nods in agreement.  **"Can you get them out? Or talk to them?"** The door clicks open, and Terra quickly pulls his arm out of Sham's tail grip and blocked the vent giving Sham time to hide deeper. Two guards come in.  **"Stay away from me."** They get closer. Terra starts to grow in sizes. The guard quickly tasers him causing him to scream and go back to his normal size. The guard holds the taser at Terra as he twitches violently screaming. The other guard pulls the first back.

"Enough we're not supposed to kill it."

The other huffs "Fucking Alien. I've seen the movie."

"Yeah, yeah, come on." The two guards drag Terra's twitching body away as he cries. Sham whimpers and slithers away. He goes to Logan’s room and drops in.

"Sham!" Logan picks him up. "I'm so happy your safe."

Sham wraps around him, whining. “They took Terra. Hurt him.”

Logan growls "They told me he was unharmed." Logan takes a deep breath. "Ok, can you find Virgil?" Sham nods and shows him where Virgil is. "Ok good. Go to him, tell him that we are breaking out. He can break these cuffs his cue is the power going off. After you tell Virgil this go find Terra and Nemo." Sham nods and slithers back into the vents.

Sham makes his way to Virgil and drops down. "Oof."

Virgil flinches and looks up. “Sham?” He hesitantly whispers.

Sham goes over to him. "Logan says we are breaking out and to wait for the power to go out."

Virgil’s eyes widen, and he nods. “Where’s Terra?”

Sham shrugs "They took him." Sham coils around himself, remembering Terra's screams of pain. "They shocked him."

Virgil almost growls. “Try to find him and Nemo.” Sham nods and goes back in the vent.

...

Terra is chain to a table with a group of scientists around.  **"I just want to go home."** He sobs. His muscles are locked up and twitching, and he can’t stop pouring out ink that the scientist started collecting.

"Someone knock him out." One of the doctors grabs a needle, but before he can put it in, the power goes out, leaving them in the dark.

"What the?" They feel the building shake. The doctors and scientists panic. They unchained Terra and grab him. He limply falls to the ground. "Get up!"

**"I can't you fucking idiots locked my muscles." ** The scientist starts dragging him, which is made easier with Terra being so oily. The emergency lights turn on as they go down the hallway.

A door goes flying into a wall. Virgil runs out and spins around. He sees Terra, and his eyes widen. “TERRA!” He thrusts his hand forward, and the scientists go flying backward, dragged by anything metal. He scoops up Terra and starts running, struggling because of the oil.

**'Dad!"** He wants to hug him; he can't move his arms.

“I’ve got you.” Sham falls out of the vents and Virgil catches him. “Nemo?” Sham shakes his head, frowning. Virgil keeps running and throws the people out of the way. Soldiers aim but Virgil squishes their guns to almost nothing. They hear some gunshots to the left. Logan air blasts the soldiers out of the sickbay Virgil runs towards him. “LOGAN!” He throws more soldiers back, hitting some over the head with their guns.

"I'm ok!" He calls back. He looks at Nemo. "Nemo's out."

Virgil runs into the room with the kids and throws the door shut. Everything metal in the room flies to the door and barricades it. This includes Terra as he smacks into the pile. Virgil looks at Terra in confusion and releases him from the pile. He starts checking him over. He senses metal in his neck.  **"Oww,"** His muscles twitch. Virgil closes his eyes and focuses on it, rewiring it to short-circuit itself.  **"Ow, ow, ow."**

“I’m sorry.” He pets Terra’s head. They hear a click on the door and Virgil perks up. “Take the kids! Run!” He unhooks Nemo and hoists him onto his back as a hole opens in the wall. They hear a count down on the door. Logan picks up Terra and Sham wraps around Logan he runs into the hole. Virgil limp runs after them, Nemo’s wings dragging on the ground and tripping him. The hole closes behind them as an explosion shakes the pitch-black area. “KEEP GOING!” The tunnel forms through the three-mile concrete. After running for almost 20 minutes, they finally get to the surface. Virgil throws the ship down, and it expands. Logan runs in and puts the kids down then going back to help Virgil.

"And you said we wouldn't get out alive."

“Not now,” Virgil growls and runs to the controls. “We’re still not out.” He starts up the ship, throwing back a tank approaching. He looks up and blinks once before lifting his hands. “LOGAN! TAKE OVER!” He redirects a missile to land a half-mile away.

Logan takes the controls and starts flying. Sham wraps around Terra. Terra rests his head on Sham. Virgil keeps redirecting fire until three missiles come at once. He holds them back, eyes squeezed shut and breathing heavy. He screams as if the missiles are ripping him apart. “LOGAAAAN!”

"I'm going as fast as I can!" A storm cloud starts to form.

Virgil shakes. A fourth missile comes by and clips their wing. Virgil stumbles and falls to his knees, arms still up. Two of the missiles run into each other, the third flying back down towards the base. Virgil collapses, coughing.

**"Dad?"** Terra frowns. Lightning blows up on coming missiles before they get close. Virgil gives a weak thumbs up.

Thunder booms as Logan drive and sends lightning at everything that comes near. They finally get out of Earth's atmosphere. Logan doesn't slow down until they are far away from Earth. He takes a deep breath and rubs his head to try to calm his headache. Lighting was useful, but the thunder just gave him ringing in his ear. He puts it on autopilot then goes to Virgil. "Virgil?"

Virgil slowly sits up. “I’m okay...”

Logan nods and looks at Terra. He hugs him. "I'm so happy your ok." Terra struggles to move his arms.

**"I hate Earth."** He mumbles Sham stays tightly around him. Virgil pulls himself up and limps to the window, supporting himself on the wall and gazing back at it. He should hate it. He should feel rage for what happened, but all he can feel is sadness. He wants to save them, he knows not all of them are bad, but it’s bad leaders that will doom them. He goes to his family and hugs them. They all stay there in a group hug. Terra started crying from the stress of it all, which in turn made Logan and Virgil cry at seeing their son go through this. Logan was able to calm everyone down and get them to rest as they travel to Atlantium. Logan took the first watch as he was less drain of energy and so he could watch over Nemo.

After a few hours, Nemo starts to wake up, the others asleep. Logan looks up from the noise of Nemo sitting up. "Hey..." He whispers

“Hey...” Nemo winces and lays back down, trying to relieve his back.

Logan gets up and grabs the medkit. "Here." He hands him two pills. "Are you ok?"

“My back’s killing me.” He takes them.

"I'm so sorry we got you involved. I should have known better than to let you come."

Nemo shakes his head. “I needed to come.” He looks over and sees Virgil asleep with Terra and Sham. “They’re safe, that’s all that matters.”

Logan nods "Still, I would have liked it if you didn't get shot in the back."

Nemo shrugs. “Could have been worse. I’m assuming we escaped?”

"Yeah, Sham was able to travel through the vents. It was not the most plan out escape, but no one got hurt. Well... From our side."

Nemo nods. “It worked. We aren’t being tracked?”

"Not that we know of, but Terra might have a tracker in his neck. We're not sure, but there is something metal in his neck. Frankly, if they do come after us, it will not go well for them. The amount of people and groups they would piss off coming after us."

Nemo nods. “They aren’t the brightest...”

"I know." Logan crosses his arms. He sighs, "I think I got lucky the first time I went to Earth. I hate to imagine what would happen if I didn't talk to Virgil first." He looks over his sleeping husband.

Nemo follows his gaze. "Virgil is a gift to me. The amount he has shown and taught me. I can't think about life without him by my side." Logan smiles sadly. Nemo smiles as well. "He's also shown me that not all Terrians are bad. That people like him, Patton and Roman are on that planet."

“Yeah...”

"Did Terra had fun while he was visiting?"

Nemo nods. “I taught him to swim.”

Logan nods "Thank you."

“Of course. I’m sorry it ended this way...”

"It's not your fault." Nemo sighs. Logan takes his hand. "Nemo you didn't know."

“Yeah...”


	9. Chapter 9

They land on Atlantium. Everyone gets out and is greeted by King Evan; his attention is on Nemo. "Nemo are you ok!?" He looks over him. "What happened?"

“I was injured. I’m fine.” Nemo carefully hides his limp.

"You are not fine!" Evan looks at Logan for answers.

Logan sighs "Terriansare a shoot first as questions later type of people."

Evan growls "How dare they hurt my son!"

“Dad, please!”

Evan stops and sighs "Let's get you to the castle. Thank you for being him back alive."

Logan nods he looks at Sham and Terra. Terra holds Sham tightly. "Terra..."

Sham stays tightly around Terra. Nemo looks at them and frowns he looks at Logan and Virgil. “I believe they will be safe on the planet. If they leave the atmosphere, it will be with a squadron of heavily armed royal defenders.”

Logan looks at Terra he just got him back he doesn't want him out of his sight. He looks at Virgil. Virgil looks at Nemo. “Can Logan and I stay too?”

Nemo nods. “Of course.”

"What about George?" Logan asks Terra frowns and looks at Sham.

“I will send an escort for him to come here,” Nemo says.

“I’ll go with them. Logan, you stay here.” Virgil says.

**"You don't have to do this."** Terra mumbles

“Yes, I do,” Nemo says determined, though gritting his teeth in pain.

“Nemo, go sit down,” Virgil says.

“I need to send the orders-“

"You can send an order while sitting," Evan says, pushing him into the submarine. "You need to rest before you give me a heart attack." Nemo throws his head back, wincing before complying and ungratefully sitting down, breathing through his teeth, gripping the chair. Virgil eases him down.

Logan and Terra get in.  **"I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."**

"This is not your fault," Logan says holding Terra. "You didn't do anything wrong." Terra leans on him

Sham coils around Terra and Logan. They go down to the castle and get Nemo escorted to his room despite his half-hearted rebellion. Evan sends the orders as acting king, and Virgil is on his way to Stellio with an escort.

Virgil gets there and back with George with no problems not that that helps with Virgil's nerves as he continued to worry. Virgil carries George to their room Logan reading a book while Terra is teaching Sham to read. Sham blinks and looks at Terra before spotting Virgil and George. He squeals happily. Virgil lets George down, and he runs over.  **"Terra, Sham!"** The three kids group hug.

**“I've missed you, George."** Sham curls his tail around all of them happily. Virgil smiles softly.

Logan kisses Virgil's cheek. "Did everything go smoothly?"

Virgil nods. “Yup.”

Logan relaxes "We got the tracker out of Terra's neck. I looked it over, and it wasn't just a tracker; it could also shock him."

Virgil nods. “It was dead, right?”

Logan bites his lip. "No but Terra was under so he didn't feel it," he assures

Virgil pales slightly. “So... they tracked us here...?”

"No that malfunction and the range on it... they wouldn't be able to track from this far. The biggest problem is how much Terra kept getting shocked. Apparently, Terrorling muscles are designed to expand and grow, so electricity locks the muscles up. He struggles to move, but it looks to only temporarily as long as he doesn't keep getting shocked like that."

Virgil nods. “Okay...”

"Sham has no physical damage he was able to escape earlier on. Lucky for us." Virgil nods again and looks back at the kids. They giggle with each other. Sham flips the page as Terra continues to read the kid's story with silly voices making them giggle.

Virgil sits down on the bed, holding Logan and leaning against him, closing his eyes. “I can’t hate them... they’re making big mistakes but... they’re still my blood.”

Logan rubs his arm. "Virgil they kidnap children. Try to kill us and thinks of us as below them. I'm not expecting you to hate all Terrians. I can't bring myself to hate all of them. You, Patton and Roman, are proof that there are good people on Earth. But just because there are good people on Earth doesn't mean you have to like all of them. Those people at the base did more than "big mistakes." They refused to stop or see reason, and I'm sorry, but I hate them."

“I know. But we can't separate the good from the bad, and who are we to be the judge of that? Everyone is the hero of their own story.”

"Would you called Quentin a hero of his own story?"

“I wouldn’t have, but in his mind he was. He was going to ‘right’ Stellio, and he was going to do it his way.”

"Yet that way was wrong, and he needed to be stoped. He was selfish and a cold murderer. My father thought he was protecting us from Terrorling. He was wrong. He too was a murderer. They might think they’re in the right, but they're not. The people of that base were in the wrong. If we didn't get to Terra, who knows what they would have done to him and Sham. I'm sorry, but I am separating the good from the bad. The bad needs to be stopped before they run into people not as kind as us." 

“Unfortunately that’s already happened, so the question is, do we help Earth or not?”

There’s a hurried knock at the door. "Come in."

A guard quickly opens it. “The king has requested your presence. The children are to remain here.”

The kid's frown with worry. Logan stands up and kisses their heads. "I'm sure everything is fine. Terra, you are in charge." Terra nods Logan and Virgil head out.

The guard leads them down to the throne room where Nemo is sitting on the throne, stonefaced and reading from a tablet. He looks up as Logan and Virgil enter and bow. He waves the guard away. “Earth was attacked.” He says without a hint of emotion, but they can see he’s trying to repress the storm.

"By who?" Logan goes to his side.

“Dolos.”

"What's the damage?"

“A city of a large population on the east coast of the North American continent took the largest hit.” Nemo reads over the report as Virgil’s heart stops.

“New- New York?”

Nemo looks up. “Yes.” He looks back down at the tablet. “Also, some random areas were targeted, as well. They appear to be bases of some kind.”

"Military bases most likely. Well, it looks like they are in or soon will be in war." Virgil looks down and starts pacing. Nemo stays silent and continues reading the report.

“Casualties?” Virgil asks.

“Interceptions a broadcasting state close to one million and counting.” Virgil turns away, feeling like he’s going to throw up.

"This is... we need to do something," Logan asks.

Virgil looks up. “Like what?” Nemo asks, “We’d be wasting recourses and only earn attacks on our planets.”

"I don't know." Logan admits, "Maybe we can try to get as many Terrians off-planet?"

“To where?” Nemo says gruffly.

Logan sighs, "I don't know." Logan looks at Nemo taking note of his attitude.

“There is nothing we can do. We have to protect our own.” Nemo says.

“But they are my own!” Virgil says.

Nemo almost glares at him. “They are not to receive aid from Atlantium.”

"Nemo, what has gotten into you?"

“They are dangerous and untrustworthy. They have refuses help and attack all who come near. I won’t be a part of their fall, but I will not save them until they prove they are willing to work with others.”

Logan frowns but nods "I understand. Virgil let's go."

Virgil looks back at Nemo who remains stoic. He closes his eyes and takes Logan’s hand. Logan takes him out of the throne room. "As I understand Nemo's reasoning, I will not let millions of innocent people die because of a handful of assholes."

Virgil relaxes a bit and nods. “What are we gonna do?”

"First now that they are in war let's see if we can get them to accept help. If we get a treaty with them that might convince Nemo to help while also setting up rules for Earth to follow now that they are here."

“They might accept help, but...” Virgil frowns. “I don’t know how long they will follow the rules...”

"We will cross that bridge when we get there." They exit the castle.

Virgil stops. “Wait, the kids.”

"They would be safer here. Nemo will protect them." Virgil nods, and they go to the submarine. When they get to the ship, Logan turns on the radio. "Let's see if we can get a hold of them." Virgil works on the radio, trying to find which frequency Earth is using.

"Hello?"

"Greetings, is this Earth?"

"Yes? Who are you?"

“We heard what happened and are on our way to help.”

"Who are you?"

"Look you are getting attacked by a dangerous species who will destroy you if you don't get some aid. So either you shut up and listen, or you can watch your entire planet die." There’s silence for a moment. "Please if you want to save the ones you love or even just yourself you to suck up your pride and let us help."

"I'm not the one you need to talk to for this."

"Then get me to them!" Logan is growing more frustrated.

There’s another pause before the voice comes back. “There are multiple governments. We don’t have a unification except for the UN-“ There’s a loud explosion and a scream before the channel goes silent. Virgil closes his eyes. He goes to the armory and grabs a watch and putting it on. His clothes change into dark nanofiber armor, a mask over his face showing just his eyes.

"Virgil what are you doing. That is only a hologram. That armor-"

“Isn’t real, I know. But it hides my identity.” His voice is distorted, lower.

Logan sighs "Ok well, that person was right. It's going to be harder to get any form of agreement with so many leaders."

“That’s why we’re not asking for permission.”

"I don't understand.”

“We’re going to protect Earth.”

"Virgil it's two against probably hundreds of Dolguis. We will never survive."

Virgil sighs. “We have to try.”

Logan goes to him. "I want to try too. Really but we have to be smart."

Virgil sighs. “So what do we do?”

"Maybe we can fly in and pick up as many Terrians as we can?"

Phil knocks on the ship door. Logan goes over and opens it Phil looks sad. "Umm... I regret to inform you but..." He looks at Virgil. "Earth is gone."

Virgil stares at him. “What- What do you mean gone?”

"Dolos blow up the whole planet a few minutes ago. There is nothing left." Logan covers his mouth.

Virgil blinks and shakes his head in disbelief, lips trembling. “N-no- no, no, no, no, no.”

Logan hugs Virgil. "I'm sorry, Virgil." Phil lowers his head. Virgil shakes, legs giving out. He’s in too much shock to cry, just staring at the ground.

Logan lowers him to the ground. Virgil lays against him. “No...” He looks up at Phil. “You’re- you’re lying! You’re lying!”

Logan rubs his back. Phil shakes his head. "I wish I were, but I'm not."

Virgil clenches his fist, squeezing his eyes shut. “NOOOOOOOO!” Logan holds him tight. He doesn't know what to say. There is nothing he can say. Virgil rocks himself, the lights flickering. Logan picks him up and ungracefully gets out of the ship. The ground shakes as swells of seawater crest around them.

"Virgil." Logan looks around them.

Virgil balls his fists. “IT CAN’T BE GONE!!!” Logan and Phil look at each other, not sure what to do.

The ocean crests collapse into one another, creating a mountain of water heading right towards them.

"Virgil!" Logan let's go of him and throws wind out to try to stop the water. Phil grabs Virgil and flies into the air. Virgil screams and pushes himself away in a blind panic, falling into the water. Phil dives for him. Virgil thrashes around being pulled every which way, water already flooding his lungs.

Phil pulls him out and holds him tight. "Virgil!" He flies to a high place. Virgil hangs limply from his arms, coughing. Phil puts him down on a hilltop. "Are you ok?" Virgil rolls his head, still coughing. Phil rubs his back then flinches. "Logan!" He runs to the edge and looks out but can't find him. He jumps and dives, turning into a mermaid. He swims around until he finds Logan and grabs him, swimming up towards the surface. He breaks it and transforms, flying up and laying him down next to Virgil. Logan is unconscious Phil starts doing chest compressions. Virgil keeps coughing, and Phil quickly puts him in the recovery position before going back to Logan. "Come on, Logan."

...

A young Aquarius is on a boat with his moms'. A storm hits, and he is thrown overboard. "Aquarius!" Ava runs over but is too late to catch him. Aquarius screams as the waves throw him around like a rag doll. “AQUARIUS!”

...

“Come on, Logan.” Phil keeps doing chest compressions. Logan coughs up water and sits up Phil rubs his back. “You okay?” Logan nods still coughing.

"Does this normally happen?"

“Virgil caused an earthquake.” Logan looks over at Virgil. He’s on his side, coughing a few times, eyes closed. Logan moves over and rubs his back. Virgil takes a deeper breath.

"You ok?" Logan coughs. Virgil nods and coughs again.

"You two stay here and relax. I'll go get a sub." Phil dives. Logan lays down and rubs the back of his head. Virgil curls up and hides his face. Logan holds his hand. Virgil sobs and coughs. Too much at once, and he doesn’t know what to do or how to react. He can’t even be sad or angry; he’s just... in shock. Logan closes his eyes and squeezes his hand. Virgil curls into him. Phil comes back with the submarine.

"Come on." Logan helps Virgil up and into the sub. After getting to the castle, Logan puts him down for a nap and goes to talk to Nemo.

Nemo is in the throne room, finishing a meeting when Logan comes in. Nemo looks up at him, and Logan can tell he hasn’t been sleeping well. "So it's gone." Logan walks up to them. Nemo looks away and nods. Logan will admit he's disappointed in Nemo. He let a hand full of Terrian’s doom millions, but at the same time, there was nothing they could do in that short amount of time. "There was no time to help them."

“I know.”

"Are you alright?"

“I’m fine. Everyone except Logan is excused.” Nemo says to the group, and everyone gathers their things, leaving. Nemo looks at Logan dripping wet. “What happened?”

"Virgil cause an earthquake."

Nemo nods. “He knows?”

"Yes, he's in shock. I have him rest." Nemo nods again and looks down "Nemo the truth. Are you alright?"

Nemo sighs and rubs his face. “I wanted to help them. I really did. But I needed to protect my people first. I needed to protect the ones I love. They tortured Terra and would have done the same to Sham if they had him. They aren’t all bad but the general gist of them...” he pauses. “It’s... it’s too familiar.”

"I understand your reasoning. Really I do, you ran into too many bad Terrians. If I didn't have Virgil, I wouldn't have cared about Earth." He looks at Nemo. "Objectively, as king, you did the right thing to keep your people safe."

Nemo closed his eyes. “We could have saved them...”

"Virgil and I didn't even get off-planet before it got blown up. You would never have made it in time." Nemo lowers his head, his crown sliding off with him barely catching it before it hits the ground. He plays with it in his hands, tracing its edges and gazing at it. Logan sighs "The truth is Nemo, Earth doom themselves. The way they handle their exploration of space was full of selfish greed with no care about any of us. Dolos are cruel close off territorial creatures who care about no one but their selves. There was no way those two could come to a peaceful revolution, and Earth was laughable behind everyone in the military. Even if we did save them, Dolos would see you as enemies, and there is no guarantee that Earth would have changed either way. Heck Terrians were killing their planet. So they were going to die out eventually."

“I know.” Nemo mumbles.

Logan frowns. "I would give you a hug, but I don't want to get you wet."

Nemo chuckles. “I don’t mind.” Logan comes over and hugs him. Logan is wet and cold. Nemo hugs him back tightly and rubs his back. “Go get warmed up.”

"I'm alright Stellios are cold resistant. You should see our winters. Drives Virgil crazy." Logan smirks remembering how Virgil would curl up with a mountain of blankets and drink nothing but hot chocolate. "Besides being 'cold' was the least of my problems."

“Yeah...”

Logan rubs his back. "You need to get some rest."

Nemo lays his head on Logan’s shoulder. “I know.”

Logan pets his head. "Come on I'll dry up when you take a nap. Agreed?"

Nemo smirks and sighs. “Okay.” Logan takes his hand and leads him to his room. Nemo opens the door and lays down on the bed, cocooning himself in his wings. “Happy?”

Logan sits down. "Nope. Sleep." Nemo rolls his eyes before closing them and making fake snoring noises. Logan chuckles Nemo smirks and goes quiet, actually trying to sleep. Logan did his best not to stare as that wouldn't help. He did rub the back of his head. He remembers trying to give Phil and Virgil enough time to get away from the wave. He remembers the water pushing him at great force from the back to then throw him around until he hit something hard and went dark. When he sees Virgil again, he's wet and coughing, so his attempt was for nothing. Logan closes his eyes and is just glad he didn't drown.

Nemo opens his eyes and looks at Logan. “What’s up?”

Logan opens his eyes. "Sleep." Logan decided to ignore his question.

Nemo frowns and sits up. “Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” His stubbornness matches Logan’s.

"I almost drown. Not the first nor the last." He tried to play it off like it was nothing. This is only the second time, and he hopes it was the last. Him drowning is honestly nothing to worry about now. It's done and over with, and he's fine. Hopefully, Nemo will just let it go and get some proper rest.

Nemo frowns deeper and holds Logan’s hand. “You okay?”

"Sleep." Logan pushes him down on the bed.

“Hmph.” Nemo rolls over and looks at Logan, still concerned. “I’m not sleeping until you’re okay.”

Logan sighs, "I can handle myself."

“But sometimes it’s easier when someone helps.”

"Nemo I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine. Now rest." Nemo huffs and closes his eyes. Logan relaxes and closes his eyes. Nemo drapes his wing over him to try and warm him up. Logan gently takes his wing off. "I'm not cold, but if it makes you feel better." Logan gets up and goes to the closet. Logan grabs a blanket and wraps it around him then sits back down. Nemo curls into his wings, hiding his face. Logan glances at him suspiciously and sees only one hand poking out from under his wings. Should it be suspicious? No, but he’s curious. He leans a bit to get another perspective and catches Nemo sucking his thumb. Logan smirk and lean back in his chair. He closes his eyes once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Virgil wakes and stares emptily at the wall. He lays there a moment before remembering what happened and closing his eyes, willing himself out of existence, but it doesn’t work. He rolls over and stares at the ceiling.  _ ‘Earth is gone... what am I gonna do?’ _ He rubs his face, lacking any motivation to get up. He feels something stir within him, something sickening, something burning hot. It starts in his stomach, rising to his chest and prodding his heart to clench. It travels his arms to his hands, which form fists. He opens his eyes with determination and gets up. Virgil runs to the submarine and takes it to the surface. He sets his ship on the plateau and lets it grow before climbing in and taking off out of the atmosphere. He’s avenging his people.

...

Logan finally satisfied that Nemo was asleep quietly got up and left the king's room. He went and took a warm shower then got dress. He went to check on the kids next he finds them all taking a nap. Logan relaxes, and he finally feels how exhausted he is. He goes into his room to take a nap with Virgil when he sees Virgil is gone. Logan thinks about where he would be, then pales. "No... Oh, no, no, no." Logan runs out of the room exhaustion forgotten. "He can't be  _ that _ stupid right. Of course, he can! It's Virgil." He runs into Phil. "I need a ship."

Phil frowns. “Why?”

"Virgil is gone I think he is going to Dolos."

"Why would he go there!?"

"Justice, revenge, avenge, he's not going to let Dolos get away with this, but he's going to get himself killed."

Phil nods. "We need the king's order."

"He's sleeping. Just give me a ship."

"I can't. Not without the king's permission."

"Where is your radio station. Perhaps I can call him and get him to turn around."

"This way." Phil jogs down the hall with Logan to a communications room.

Logan plays with the settings before he gets his ship. "Virgil!" There's no answer. "Virgil please if you can hear me turn back."

"I can't." Virgil's voice is quiet and hoarse.

"Virgil they will kill you. Please, you're not thinking clearly." There's no response. "Virgil!" Logan sounds desperate. "Please, I'm begging, come back."

...

Virgil sits on the floor of the ship, head in his hands. He grips his hair and holds back a scream. He wants to tear them apart, to make them pay. He has to. He can’t just let them get away with this. Not after what Deceit did. Not after what they did to Sham. Not after what they did to his home. He reaches a hand up and grabs the radio. “I’m sorry.” He puts the radio away and turns it off, setting course for Dolos.

...

"Virgil? Virgil!" Logan slams the table "Damnit." He storms out.

Phil pulls Dale aside. “Inform the king.”

Dale nods and goes to the king's room. "Sir!"

Nemo jolts awake and sits up, taking quick breaths and looking around. He looks to the door and gets up, opening it. “Yes?”

Logan pushes Dale away. "Give me a ship now!" All of Logan's calm and collected nature is gone as he looks ready to murder to get what he wants.

Nemo takes a step back. “What happened?”

"Virgil is going to Dolos now give me a fucking ship before he gets himself killed!"

Nemo’s eyes widen. “This way.” They run down the hall to the hanger. He takes them to his personal ship, armed with weapons, cloaking technology and speed. Logan gets on and goes to the driver's seat. Nemo gets in, followed by Dale and Phil he taps on his bracelet. “Send guards to protect the children.” He looks to Logan and nods, sitting down. 

Logan starts the ship and heads out as fast as he can. "How can he be so stupid!? I swear if they don't kill him I will! He thinks he can take down the most military armed planet in the Galaxy. He thinks that him alone is going to stop them. Does he not think for one damn minute what will happen if he dies?" Logan blinks rapidly. "Why do they all have to be so damn stubborn? He's not as powerful as he thinks he is." Logan gasps "He's not-"

"Logan... breathe. We'll stop him." Nemo assures.

"You don't know that! When has he ever stop? He will never stop." Tears fall down his face. "He's going to die then I'm going to have to take care of all the kids." A sob breaks out. "I can't lose him."

Nemo gets up and holds his hand. "You won't lose him." Logan rubs his eyes, trying to calm down. He's tired, his head hurts, and he just wants this to all be over with. Nemo rubs his back. Logan lowers his head into his hands. Nemo can see the lump on the back of Logan's head he frowns and places his hand over it. Logan swats at him.

Nemo pulls his hand away. "Logan."

"Don't. It's fine." Nemo holds Logan's hands away and examines the lump. It looks bad, but you would never see that from Logan's expression. There are most likely bruises behind his hair. Logan pulls his hands out. "Stop. We don't have time for this."

"Logan, you need to stop. Me, Dale, and Phil will get Virgil. You need to rest before this causes a concussion or worse." Nemo looks him dead in the eyes.

"I'll stop when Virgil is safe. Besides I heal faster anyway." Logan watches the empty area of space. Hoping he can see his ship. He needs to stop him before he gets to Dolos territory.

"It will take him two days to reach Dolos. Send a message to Stellio and inform Terrance."

"They won't help. We can't break our treaty with Dolos."

"They can stop Virgil before he reaches Dolos territory."

Logan reaches for the radio. "Stellio control center do you copy?"

"Stellio control center here. we copy."

"Virgil Sanders is heading to Dolos territory can you try to stop him? He's upset about Earth being destroyed."

There is a pause. "We're sending a ship after him, but he has already passed us. We will try to catch up."

"Thank you, please don't hurt him."

“We’ll try not to cause him harm.”

"Thank you." 

Nemo picks Logan up, and Logan starts to struggle. "Put me down!"

“No. You’re going to lay down, and you’re going to keep ice on your head.” Nemo holds him tightly and carries him upstairs. “Dale!”

Dale goes over. "Sir-" Logan kicks Nemo.

Nemo winces and holds him tighter, fighting through pain and getting Logan to the bed. “Get me the ice.” He holds Logan down. “Logan, please stop. I’m trying to help you. You can’t help Virgil if you’re in another coma.”

Dale goes to grab ice. Logan stops not because of what Nemo said. He's not going to go into a coma that is ridiculous, but he feels dread and shame. He's acting like a child throwing a tantrum. He can't help Virgil period Virgil won't listen to him. He never does when he gets determined. Dale brings the ice pack over. Logan takes it and puts it on his head. "I'm sorry I kicked you."

“It’s fine.” Nemo lets go of him and rubs his leg, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Logan sighs and calms down. "He never listens to me. It's like he believes he can do anything or die trying. I don't know to call it Selfish or selfless."

Nemo rubs his face. “I don’t know either.”

"Just get him back."

“We will.”

A Stellio ship makes it to Virgil. "Virgil Sanders turn around." Virgil’s ship goes faster. The S tellio ship tries to keep up. "Virgil Sanders you are heading to dangerous territory turn around." Virgil keeps his eyes trained ahead, heart racing. A day of flying has given him plenty of time to think and he’s beginning to second guess himself, but he needs to do SOMETHING. "Virgil Sanders turn around now, or we will take action." Virgil puts his shields up, and keeps going through a small voice inside him screams for him to listen.

...

Nemo gets a call. "Scholar Logan?"

“He’s resting. This is King Nemo of Atlanium.”

"We have found Virgil Sanders, but he is refusing to communicate or turn back. Can you think of any way to get him to listen?"

“Remind him of the kids...” Nemo frowns.

"Names?"

“George, Terra, Sham, all the kids at the orphanage. Remind him of Logan and who he’d be leaving behind if he died. His friends, Roman and Patton.”

The officer calls out to Virgil again. "Virgil think about this. If you die, Imagine all the people who will miss you. Logan, Terra, Sham, Roman, Patton, and the whole orphanage that needs you. Don't do this." Virgil blinks.

...

Virgil sits in his room; tears blurring his vision as he writes a messy letter to his best friend. The sky is dark outside with the promise of a storm coming, the perfect time for this. No one will be able to find him until it’s done. There’s a knock on his door, and Virgil quickly hides the letter and turns around. Lo and behold, Patton is there, taking in Virgil’s appearance.

“Virgil?” Virgil desperately rubs his eyes. Patton comes over and hugs him. His hand brushes something and pulls out the paper from the hole in the desk. He glances at it while Virgil hides against him, sobbing. Patton tenses and holds Virgil tighter, dropping the paper. “Please... Don’t do this. I know it’s hard, and you miss him, but this isn’t the end. Your father wouldn’t want this to be the end of your story.” Virgil cries loudly, shaking and soaking Patton’s shirt with his tears.

“It- hurts too much.”

Patton rubs his back. “I know. Just hold on. Just a little bit longer. Don’t do this.”

...

Virgil gasps, air reentering him and he blinks, looking around from when he zoned out. He goes to the controls to slow down. The ship slows down and goes next to Virgil. "Please respond." Virgil braces himself on the dash a moment, blinking again. Was he suicidal? He doesn’t feel like it. Then again, he just lost his planet. He doesn’t know what he feels like. He lowers himself to the floor and draws his knees up, rocking himself. "Virgil we are going to board." The ship goes to the back and attaches itself to Virgil's ship.

Virgil takes quick breaths, tears welling up in his eyes and he doesn’t know why. _‘What was I thinking? What am I doing? What’s wrong with me?’_ He feels his arms shaking. He hears the door open just as panicked shouts meet his ears. Suddenly an explosion knocks them all back.

“Damage report!” Virgil opens his eyes, now on the ground, fire and sparking wires around him.

“Phase 1. We need to go!”

“Attackers?”

“Dolgius!”

A Stellio of protection pulls Virgil up. "We need to move." Virgil looks confused a moment as he’s dragged into the Stellio ship. He sees the soldiers moving, and it finally clicks. They’re being attacked. They’re being attacked because of him.

“Shields up!” They take another hit.

"Get us out of here!" The solider set Virgil down. They start flying away when the ship is suddenly stopped, and everyone is jolted forwards.

“We’re caught!”

“Get us out!”

Virgil looks out the window and sees a tractor beam holding them, dragging them towards the Dolgius ship. Virgil’s heart sinks. He doesn’t even think about his ability to help. They go to the radio. "We have been captured."

Nemo looks up and picks up the radio. “By who!?”

"Dolgius please be cautious. We have Virgil." there is background yelling.

Logan comes down he rushes to the radio. "VIRGIL CRUSH THE BEAM!"

Virgil looks up to the radio. “Logan-“

“Do not resist if you wish to live.” A thick Dolgius voice comes over the radio.

“Logan I’m sorry!” Virgil calls quickly.

"We didn't mean to come so close. We wish to leave." The captain says.

“You have invaded our territory with a member of a slave species.” Virgil’s heart jumps for two different reasons.

"Slave species?" The ship is docked against the Dolgius ship. The doors open with guns blazing. The Stellio soldiers are quick to fall, and Virgil hides, covering his mouth to muffle his panicking. The other Stellio soldiers fire back and take cover. Virgil looks at his shaking hand then at the Dolgius boarding the ship. They are large, larger than Deceit and covered in armor plates. They hold big guns and look more like tanks with tails than anything else.

Virgil hides again and closes his eyes. He tries to pull the guns away from them but can’t he opens his eyes and looks back in confusion. He realizes the guns are made of an artificial element. One of the Dolgius sees him. “There.” One of the Dolgius goes down by the Captain.

Another turns and shoots the Captain while the others encircle Virgil who tries to summon something to himself to defend himself with. The Stellio guns fly towards them and hit the Dolgius over the head, but they barely flinch. Virgil pales and runs but is quickly tased to the ground. He screams and falls, body twitching under the electric net. He blinks, trying to lift himself from the pool of Stellio blood he’s laying in. He weakly looks around him. _‘They’re all dead. Because of me...’_

Logan and Nemo listen to the whole thing. "VIRGIL!"

Virgil groans and tries to pull himself up, only to get shocked again and fall, screaming. He stops, panting, and starts crying. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

“Get it on board. Let’s go.” The leader of the Dolguis says, and another picks up the net Virgil is in, hoisting it over his shoulder and walking towards the door.

“IM SORRY LOGAN!” Virgil screams before getting shocked again as he’s carried away. The other Dolgius leave the Stellio ship and send it adrift in space, their prize on board and heading back to Dolos.

...

Logan stops the ship. He shakes and lowers his head. He turns the ship around Nemo looks at him. “Logan-“

"We are going home."

Nemo stands and goes to the radio. “King Nemo to Atlanium. Prepare the army. We are attacking Dolos.”

Logan looks at Nemo. "Are you insane!?"

Nemo looks at him with a hardened gaze. “They believe they rule the solar system. They know no one is going to stop them. If I don’t, they will conquer every planet until there is nothing left.”

"Nemo please I can't lose anyone else."

“Logan. This. Is. War.”

"Nemo don't go to war for one person."

“This isn’t just about Virgil.”

Logan paces still shaking. "You can't win." he whispers "We tried... we couldn't win."

“You were being invaded. Atlanium is attacking, and we will put them back in their place.”

Logan looks at him he sighs "I hope you're right." he goes upstairs. Nemo sits down in the pilot’s seat and takes them back to Atlanium.

...

Virgil is put in a cell, drugged to the point of almost losing his vision, a collar on him with a number and tracker. He sways, mind fuzzy. He falls over and closes his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Nemo comes into the throne room, Logan, Phil, and Dale behind him. The room full of advisors, captains, and generals go silent. Evan rises from the throne and steps aside, bowing to Nemo. “Your majesty.” He rises. “What is our course of action?”

Nemo looks around at everyone. All his training, his schooling, his trials, and hardships have led him to this moment. He hopes he’s strong enough to do this. He goes to the throne and sits down. “We now know that there were survivors of the attack on Earth. We will send rescue teams there and bring the Terrians back to Atlanium to a building which I will designate as the Terrian Sanctuary. Only those with clearance will be allowed to enter.”

One advisor raises her hand and Nemo nods for her to speak. “The old school west of the castle. That should be large enough and still usable.”

Nemo nods. “Good call. You’re in charge of setting it up for the Terrians. I will lead the attacks on Dolos.”

“With all due respect, your majesty, but that is our job. Not yours.” A general speaks up.

"He is correct you do not go into battle." Logan says, "I request to go with the rescue team."

“Granted, but I am leading the attack, and that is final,” Nemo says firmly. “Get the gunsmiths working again. Enlist anyone who’s willing.”

“We should send spies. The Dolgius can’t be defeated with brute force.” A younger captain says, reminding Nemo of Virgil.

Nemo takes a deep breath and nods. “You’re right. We don’t know what we’re going into.”

“Or where the Terrians are being held.” An advisor says.

Nemo bites his lip and nods again. “Unfortunately, we cannot control who does and does not get hurt in this. My hope is that the Terrians are too valuable as goods rather than soldiers.”

"I am also concerned about Terrorlings," Logan says

Nemo pauses and nods. “They’re likely to use Terrorlings as weapons...”

"As much as I want to help them, we need to put our soldiers and the Terrains first," Logan says, and the others nod in agreement.

Nemo holds onto the armrests and sits stone still, back straight, head high. “Any other concerns or comments?”

"Is our goal only to rescue the Terrains?"

“No. We are giving Dolos a message. They believe no one will stop them, but we are showing them otherwise. Cripple them.” Nemo says with fire in his eyes.

The group nods, "I still believe you should not be near the battlefield. A king is harder to replace than a general." the general says

“I am going.” Evan looks at Nemo.

"Nemo, do you even know how to fight?" Logan looks at him.

“Try me.” Nemo levels his gaze with Logan. “All Syrni have training of some sort to help us control our barbaric instincts. I took extra training for self-defense purposes.”

"Barbaric instincts?" Logan remembers reading up on that, but it's hard to believe Nemo of all people could be described as 'barbaric.'

“Later.” Evan interrupts, and Nemo looks away.

"Are there any more concerns and questions?" Evan looks at the group. No one speaks, "You are all dismissed." Nemo stands and walks past Logan. Logan sighs and heads out to his mission.

...

Virgil feels himself being moved. Something pats his cheek. He barely registers someone with a deep voice chuckling. “Wakey, wakey.”

Virgil blinks and towering above him is a Dolgius, dressed in a lab coat. He shivers, cold for some reason. The Dolgius’s hands travel his body, examining him. “He seems to be healthy.” The doctor says to another.

He nods, "That's what you get when you live on Stellio."

The doctor stands. “Dress him and bring him down to be processed.”

Virgil’s brows furrow, head still swimming. _‘Where am I? Processing? Why are there, Dolgius?’ _The other one nods and gets to work. Virgil’s mind feels disconnected from his body. He comes in and out of consciousness a few times before his eyes fully open when he’s pulled up by a leash. He stumbles after the guard, trying to not trip on his tail. They pass another Dolgius, also leading a Terrian. Virgil blinks before flinging himself towards them, only to get a sharp pain in his neck. He screams against the muzzle and goes back to the guard. They get to the lab and Virgil is led into a small clear box, Terrians on either side of him, one crying, the other shaking. They’re both dirty, and one has caked blood on her head. Virgil places his hand on the wall facing the girl who’s crying. He wishes he could just speak to her, but he can’t.

A noise above him draws his attention back, and all three tanks are filled with gas. Virgil panics and rams himself into the wall, just to get shocked. He raises his hand, but before he can do anything, he’s sent into a spazzing pile on the ground. The other Terrians scream as the gas fills their lungs. Virgil coughs, the shock finally stopping. When he looks up, the other two Terrians are being led out, following obediently. His eyes widen, and he looks to the doctor in front of his box. “It didn’t work.”

"It should have worked."

“Try again.” The gas fills the box again. Virgil tries not to breathe but ends up gasping for air. He coughs but feels fine.

"Well, this isn't working." He gets a slap on the back of the head.

"Make it work!"

"Right because I can just magically make it work." He rubs his head.

Virgil takes deeper breaths, realizing he’s immune. _‘Need to get out.’_ He looks around the walls and throws himself into one.

"Someone get him under control!" Virgil’s collar activates, and he screams, falling and trembling. "Alright lock him up for now, and you figure out how to control him." The scientist nods.

"Of course, sir."

Virgil looks up panting and glaring at them as if daring them to try and take him. _‘Have to get out.’_ They open the box. Virgil darts out, only to trip over one of their tails. He scrambles up, but gets shocked, screaming again. Two guards pick him up and drag him out. Virgil hangs limply from them, trying to catch his breath. They pass a line of Terrians bound together by their legs and following a Dolgius, each Terrian having a number on their collar. They all look tired, hungry, and dehydrated. They throw him in a cage and leave.

…

A female Dolguis slithers up to Virgil with a plate of food. Virgil eyes it suspiciously and doesn’t move. She sets it down. "I'm not going to hurt you," she whispers Virgil moves away, still glaring at her. "I know you don't trust me. You have no reason to but please. I'm on your side."

“Why? You’re a Dolgius. You destroyed my home planet. You’ve taken my people as slaves.” He isn’t sure how long he can run his mouth before he gets shocked. “You were selling my sons as weapons and threw out one of your own just because he was a runt.”

“_I_ didn't do any of those things and to be fair Earth attacked us first." she sighs "Not the point, look I have to go just don't do anything stupid." she slithers away. Virgil watches her go and glances down at the plate. Suddenly his hunger awakens from its slumber, and he has to look away and curl up, closing his eyes.

...

Logan disguise as Syrni is helping get as many Terrians onto the cargo ship. They stumble on in fear, some apprehensive of more aliens. Most are clinging to friends, family, children, and loved ones. A Syrni officer flies over and shouts. “Dolgius to the east!” A group of soldiers takes flight over the hill.

Logan gets on the ship and gets the rest of them that they can. "Save as many children as you can!" he yells at the terrains. The men run and pick up the kids who were left behind. Women gather the children up onboard. People of every ethnicity and background work together to survive. The ground shakes with explosions from the other side of the hill. The Syrni soldiers quickly fly back and board, the ship taking off out of the atmosphere. The hanger is filled with cries of names and sobbing. Some babies scream, and there is barely enough room for Logan to get to the front. “CAN I HAVE EVERYONE’S ATTENTION!” The room gets quieter but still loud. “THERE ARE ROOMS FOR YOU TO STAY TO THE RIGHT.” He points down a hall. “WE ARE TAKING YOU TO ATLANIUM WHERE KING NEMO OF THE SYRNI RACE HAS SET UP A REFUGE FOR YOU. I KNOW YOU ARE SCARED, BUT WE WILL PROTECT YOU! PLEASE LOOK AFTER EACH OTHER. IT WILL TAKE TWO DAYS TO GET TO ATLANIUM."

The Terrians hold onto each other and nod. One man steps forward. “WHERE ARE THE OTHERS!?”

Logan closes his eyes "THEY HAVE BEEN CAPTURED BUT! WE ARE GETTING THEM BACK." A murmur goes through the crowd. “PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE ROOMS ON THE RIGHT! WE NEED SPACE TO PREPARE FOR MEALS!” The Terrians slowly make their way down the hall.

Logan sighs "It would be better if Virgil were here." The alarms go off. Logan looks up and runs to the bridge.

“We have two ships following us.”

“Where’s our backup?”

“One was shot down, sir. The other is on its way.”

“Shields up, evasive action. Protect this ship!” The captain shouts.

Logan goes to the group of Terrains "We need you all to stay calm and hide. I don't care where just do it." The terrains scatter.

“Syrni vessel. You have stolen property of the Dolgius nations. Return your cargo or be annihilated.” A Dolgius voice comes over the speakers.

“This is Captain Rambo of the Syrni Army under King Nemo of Atlanium. You are taking aggressive action on the solar system which has led to Atlanium declaring war on Dolos. We will not back down. Surrender now, or we will open fire.” There is a standstill between the two ships before the Dolgius ship opens fire. The Syrni evade as another Syrni warship comes in, taking on the Dolgius while the refugee ship escapes. Logan and a few solders on the refugee ship guard the Terrains. Logan wishes he wasn't in space. He can't help like Virgil can. In space, there is no air, so his element is useless outside the ship. They lose the Dolgius ship, and it seems to be clear the whole way back home.

...

The refugee ship arrives at Atlanium and dives below the surface. The children ooo and ahh, and even the adults seem swept away by the planet’s beauty. They get to the refugee building, and a tunnel connects to the door. “Please organize yourselves into groups of 20. We will give you bracelets with our group number on them. We ask that you keep your bracelet on at all times. Further identification will be filled out upon entry.”

The first group of Terrians is taken in, and Logan goes with them. They are brought to a desk, and each person is asked their name and age, which is then programmed onto the electronic bracelet’s display. If they are under 16, they are assigned a caregiver within the group which is added to both the child and caregiver’s bracelets. Anyone above the age of 16 is given a tablet for communication and informational purposes. The group is then led to an old classroom made into living quarters able to house approximately 20 people, bunks lining the walls and spaced in the middle of the room. The children immediately call dibs on the top bunks closest to the window overlooking the kingdom. They giggle and tap the glass at the fish swimming by. "No one is allowed to leave for the time being. Please if you need anything informed the guards, and they will apply. Any questions?" Logan asks

“Will we be able to go home?” A young girl asks, and her mother places her hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“This is home, for now, okay sweetie?” The girl nods and hugs her mom.

A teen boy comes up to Logan. “Is there anything we can do to help?”

"I don't believe so just focus on being with your family."

The boy looks down. His girlfriend and little brother come over and take his hand. The group gets settled in, and Logan leaves for boarding the next refugee ship.

...

Nemo approaches Dolos in a diplomatic ship, Dale, and Phil on board with him, two escort ships on either side. “Sir, I thought we had declared war on Dolos?” Dale asks.

“It is custom and law to attempt a peaceful agreement before opening fire.” Nemo states as they land. They exit the ship, and members of the Dolgius council are awaiting them.

“Greetings, King Nemo of Atlanium, ruler of the Syrni people, son of King Evan of the Jillian bloodline.” The Dolgius bow.

Nemo bows in return. “Council of Dolgius, King Foreg of Dolos. Thank you for answering my request.”

King Foreg looks at Nemo. "It's not too late to just surrender."

Nemo raises a brow. “Your majesty, the war has barely begun.” They can all feel the tension between the two leaders. Dale and Phil remain ready while the guard ships hover nearby. “You are beginning to invade more and more of this solar system. We had an agreement that you would stay on your planet, but instead, you have used Terrorlings as weapons, plundered visiting vessels, destroyed and nearly wiped out an entire race. As king of Atlanium, I cannot condone such behavior, so I am giving you this opportunity to back down before more blood must be shed.”

"They attacked us first. We needed to protect our own king Nemo. As for Terrorlings." he rolls his eyes "Animals."

Nemo resists the urge to growl. “They are only animals if you treat them that way. They attacked you with what? A nuclear bomb that didn’t even make it into the atmosphere and so that justifies making the planet uninhabitable for years to come?”

"It was dying anyway. Besides Terrains are agreed to be greedy, selfish creatures. Who would miss them? They're weak and have nothing to give the rest of us."

“We could have left them alone-“

“I grow weary of your babbling.” King Foreg interrupts Nemo. “Perhaps it is that you were under their capture once and now fear them? Is that why you protect them so?” He snickers and Nemo clenches his jaw.

“I fear nothing, including you. You won’t win.”

“You are betting your people’s survival on this war for the sake of one species. Are you ready? Your _majesty_.” He says mockingly.

Nemo lifts his head. “Are you?”

King Foreg smirks "I am." he slithers back to his ship.

Nemo turns and walks back to his ship, Phil and Dale by his side, shields raised. They get in and take off, regrouping with the army waiting just beyond the atmosphere. “This is King Nemo. You have my permission to engage Dolos.” Nemo watches as his ships head forward and are met with the Dolos ships as they fire at each other. He grips the back of the chair, ships from both sides falling to the other’s fire, his mind already calculating the casualties. Another wave of Syrni ships comes forward, fighter jets that are more agile. “Find the capital and destroy it.” He orders. The ships fly around and fire at the city below.


	12. Chapter 12

Virgil is awoken by the shaking walls and sounds of large ships flying overhead. He sits up and looks around. Alarms go off. The same Dolgius from before goes to him with keys. "If you want to survive, you need to trust me." Virgil still looks at her suspiciously but crawls forward. She opens the cage then goes to the collar taking it off before Virgil can push her away.

Virgil flinches and rubs his neck, looking back up at her. “What are you doing? Who are you?”

"My name is Casey now let's get out of here." She pulls him up.

Virgil follows her. “Why are you helping me?”

"Because you are known for helping others in need." She throws him down under a table as some guards come by in a hurry.

Virgil pokes his head out. “And?”

She sighs, "Look, I know we are seen as overall bad and yeah, most of us are." She pulls him up, and they keep moving. "But some of us want change. Think of Nazi Germany."

“How do you know about that?”

"Red your mind." She groans, and the building shakes. "Look not important. What's important is to get you out of here." She grabs a gun in pass by.

Virgil extends his hand, but nothing flies to him. He groans. “Really? Everything is artificial!?” He grabs a gun instead.

Casey peaks through a door before they move on. "I know it's a lot to ask given what my people did to you, but please, we aren't all bad."

“I know...” Virgil looks down. “I guess your people and mine aren’t all that different...”

"I'm sorry about Earth." She looks around a corner.

"I'm sorry about Earth." She looks around a corner.

Virgil works on how to use the gun. “Thanks.”

She heads for a door, and they make it out. "Come on my ship is this way."

Virgil runs after her. “What about the others? I can’t just leave them.”

"They are being heavily guarded. They are seen as precious cargo, so in a twisted way, they are safe for now." Virgil frowns and nods. They get on her ship and head out.

Virgil watches as they leave the swamp planet before his attention is quickly changed to the barricade of Syrni ships they’re approaching. Virgil runs to the radio. “Don’t fire! It’s Virgil!” He calls.

Nemo jumps and looks at the radio, quickly grabbing it. “Virgil!? Are you okay!? Where are you!?”

“I’m on the Dolgius ship to your left.”

Nemo glances over before radioing the troops. “Do not fire on that passenger ship!”

They make it pass, and Casey relaxes slightly. "Can you do me a favor and tell them not to shot me on sight?"

Virgil nods. Nemo’s ship turns away. “Follow me.” Nemo’s voice comes over the radio. They get a distance away before docking.

“Stay over there,” Virgil says to Casey and stands in front of the entrance. Casey hides and the doors open, Nemo running up and hugging Virgil.

“Are you okay?”

Virgil hugs him back. “I’m fine, but I need a favor. Don’t shoot the savior.” He steps back. Nemo tilts his head as Casey slowly comes out. He looks at her and freezes, heat flooding him at the same time. It’s not that he hates her, no, it’s definitely the opposite. Her green eyes are full of care, her turquoise, and sky blue scales. She holds herself with dignity, yet respectfully keeps her head lowered towards the royal. “This is Casey. She got me out.” Virgil says.

"I know I might not be the most trustworthy person given my origins, but I want to help. I have a group of rebels who have been waiting for this day." She raises her head, her eyes holding passion and determination.

Nemo feels his face flush. “Um- that would be adequate.” _‘Adequate? ADEQUATE!?’_ “I mean- thank you.” Virgil raises a brow at Nemo before slowly smirking.

Casey bows "No, thank you, your highness."

Nemo blushes. “Y-You’re welcome.” Dale and Phil glance at Nemo.

Casey stands up straight. "What do you want me to do? Going back might be too risky, but with the right tools, I can contact my troops."

“No. Don’t go,” Nemo says quickly then catches himself. “I can help you call your troops.” Virgil snickers.

"Thank you. If you need anything information, I can get it to you."

“Can you get us a map of the capital? Where should we hit the hardest? And where are the Terrians being held?” She nods and smiles; she pulls out a flash drive beaming with pride. Nemo smiles and leads her onto his ship. Phil, Dale, and Virgil look at each other, and Virgil starts laughing.

Phil and Dale snicker. "Wow."

Virgil shakes his head. “Nice timing Nemo.” He mumbles and goes onto Nemo’s ship. Nemo is looking over the map with Casey, smiling.

"They keep the Terrorlings in here, and I bet they will put the Terrians there too. They have all been drug to submission."

Nemo nods. “Remy has a cure for the drug. I can call him and get it sent to us.” Virgil says.

“No, you can’t. This war is between Dolos and Atlanium, not Stellio too. I can’t let them get involved.”

“Fine, I’ll go get the drug. Just don’t get too distracted, your majesty.” Virgil rolls his eyes jokingly, and Nemo blushes.

"I'm sure his majesty is taking this with full seriousness." Casey says, "Now Your majesty as I was saying this is where the capital is, and it will be the toughest place to hit. I advise taking out the secret weapon storage center located here." Nemo follows where she’s pointing and sends the information to his troops.

Phil clears his throat. "Sir?"

Nemo looks up. “Yes?”

"Should we inform Logan that we have Virgil?"

Nemo blinks. “Oh! Yes! You can inform him.” He turns his attention back to Casey. Virgil pointedly coughs.

Phil leads Virgil to the radio "Logan as taken up rescuing Terrians that were still on Earth."

Virgil smiles. He picks up the radio and hesitates before pushing himself to make the call. “Logan?”

A lady picks up the call. "This is the recuse team copy."

“Is Logan there?”

"Logan is working right now do you want me to give him a message?"

“Can you tell him Virgil is alive and with Nemo?”

"Of course." There is an explosion sound in the distance.

“Is everything okay!?” Virgil asks.

"We are under attack." The radio cuts out.

Virgil pales. Phil places his hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “I’m sure they’re okay.”

...

****

Logan shoots down lightning at the ships as Terrians run to the cargo ship. Laser cannons fire around Logan, narrowly missing him. Logan sends tornados catching the enemy ships. He heads for the cargo ship. He gets thrown to the side by an explosion. A soldier comes and helps him up, the two of them limping to the ship. “Shields up!” The ship starts taking off but gets hit, sending it down momentarily before taking off. Back up arrived for the Syrni and begins attacking the Dolgius. Logan has ringing in his ears and is a little dizzy. The soldier notices blood coming out of Logan's ears. “Take him to the med bay now!” Another soldier picks up Logan and carries him away. They get to the med bay and lay Logan down. Logan groans the doctors come in and work on cleaning him up. They take off the watch revealing his true form that is dirty and has some cuts. They clean his cuts and checking his ears. They quickly get bandages on him and let him rest.

The radio calls back to Nemo's ship. "We are now safe and, on our way, back to Atlanium."

“Copy that.” Nemo answers and puts the radio down.

“I need a ship.” Virgil states.

"Sir do you want the damage report?" The radio speaks.

“Yes, please.” Nemo takes a deep breath, bracing himself.

"The cargo ship has been damaged, but it will get us home. Several Terrains have been injured during the attack as well as our soldiers and the Stellio. We lost-"

“Wait- what!?” Virgil interrupts. Nemo gently pushes him aside. “How bad are Logan’s injuries?”

"The report says hearing damage."

Virgil covers his mouth. Nemo sighs. “Continue.”

“Two of our battleships have been shot down the whole crew taken out."

Nemo closes his eyes. “Alright. Get out of there. Get back home.”

"Right away, Sir." Nemo hangs his head.

Casey frowns, "I'm sorry."

“It’s not your fault.” He mumbles while Virgil paces.

"The faster we end this, the better." She looks at her map. "We need to take out the king. but when we do someone has to take his place."

“Dolos will have been conquered by Atlanium, making Dolos a satellite of Atlanium. King Nemo would be the ruler until a new system is put in place.” Dale says.

“What if it’s a queen?” Nemo thinks aloud.

"Not a bad idea but no offense to your wife but the Dolgius will not take kindly to another race ruling them."

“I don’t have a wife.”

"Oh, sorry that I assumed."

Virgil comes over and shakes Nemo. “Focus!”

Nemo clears his throat. "Right sorry."

"We can deal with leadership later. Virgil, go take a ship and an escort ship and go get the antidote." Virgil lets go of Nemo and nods. "In the meantime, me and Casey will continue planning our next attack."

“Just make sure it’s the attack and not _other_ things.” Virgil winks.

Nemo blushes Casey tilts her head. "You are all strange. What could possibly be any more important than the war?" Virgil whistles and walks away with a smirk.

“It’s not important,” Nemo mumbles and clears his throat. Casey drops it being a woman on a mission. They get back to work.

...

"I need to go to Stellio!" Logan yells. The doctors write on a board then shows it to Logan.

'We understand, but we need to go to Atlanium first.'

"I understand that as well just send me in a pod. I need to get there so I can fix my hearing!" Logan doesn't mean to be loud, but he can't hear his volume. Being a Stellio, his hearing is excellent while also being sensitive. Luckily Stellio has 'curses' for ear damage, but he needed to get to it fast to work.

'That is extremely dangerous.'

Logan groans getting frustrated. "Call Nemo and see if he has a better idea then!"

The doctors look at each and figure they will ask. They call Nemo up. "Sir, do you copy?"

“Yes. What is it?”

"Logan states he needs to go to Stellio to fix his hearing. We can't stop, and he says he can't wait. He wants to take a pod-"

“Virgil is on his way to Stellio. He can pick him up.”

"Ok, I'll let him know." The doctor turns to Logan and writes it down for him.

"WE HAVE VIRGIL!"

The doctor flinches and writes, ‘yes.’

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Logan stands up he doesn't know what he's doing. He's so relieved that Virgil is safe he wants to see him but he can't. Not right now. He hates that he can't hear right now. He can't even call him.

‘He was rescued while we were under attack.’

Logan sighs "Does he know that I'm..." he points at his ears.

‘Nemo is informing him.’

Logan nods "Ok. Get me when he comes." Logan walks off.

...

Virgil meets up with the refugee ship and docks. He runs onboard. “Where’s Logan?”

“This way.” A soldier leads him to Logan’s quarters. Virgil knocks hurriedly.

There is no response the soldier opens the door. Logan is on the bed reading a ship manual he looks up. "VIRGIL!" He jumps up from the bed, throwing the book away. Virgil races over and practically flings himself at Logan, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Logan holds him just as tightly. "I'm so happy your safe."

“I’m sorry.” Virgil cups Logan’s face and mouths the words before kissing him for a long moment.

Logan kisses him back. The soldier clears his throat. "We need to get moving." Virgil pulls away and takes Logan’s hand, leading him back to his ship. They detach from the refugee ship and head to Stellio, two escort ships with them. Logan squeezes his hand. His ears still bandage up.

Virgil pulls out his phone and types. ‘What happened?’ He hands it to Logan.

"Explosion. I was trying to protect the Terrains."

Virgil nods. ‘Can it be fixed?’

"Yes, mostly. This is bad, there will be damage, but I won't be deaf." Virgil seems to relax a bit and nods. He gestures for Logan to move and sit in his lap. Logan moves and holds onto Virgil. He's happy that Virgil is ok, but at the same time, he is so angry at him. Why couldn't he just listen to him?

Virgil wraps his arms around him and squeezes his eyes shut. He feels so much at once. So much joy, so much sadness. So much guilt for not listening. He pulls out his phone again and shakily types. ‘I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I didn’t listen. It’s like I was blind.’

"and I'm deaf."

Virgil squeezes him and hides his face. _‘He’s deaf because of me. Those Stellios died for me...’_ Logan massages the back of Virgil's head and closes his eyes. Virgil sniffles. _‘We’re at war. There’s no time to cry.’_ Logan kisses his head. Yelling at him would do no good. He already knows what he did was wrong. No point in dwelling on it now. Virgil grips him tighter. “Why are you so good to me?” He whispers though he knows Logan can’t hear.


	13. Chapter 13

Nemo and Casey are in the armory, preparing to invade and meet up with the rebels on the surface. “Sir, are you sure this is wise?” Dale asks.

“Yes.” Nemo puts on a helmet and Dale and Phil do the same.

Casey puts her armor on. "My troops will be waiting. I will warn you they only follow my orders."

Nemo nods. “Fine by me.”

"This will not be easy. WE are tough. Distance is your friend and aims for the tails. They are tough but if you can cut our tails then... the rest will be easier."

Nemo looks at Casey. “Thank you.”

Casey smirks "Don't thank me yet your highness let’s not die first."

Nemo smiles sheepishly, his heart missing a beat every time she calls him that. “Nemo. Call me, Nemo.” Phil and Dale silently smirk at each other.

"If you insist Nemo."

Nemo smiles more, gazing at her. Dale coughs and Nemo snaps back to reality. “Right.” He grabs his sword. “Let’s go.” Phil leaves to guide the ship to the surface, cloak on so they can pass with little trouble. They get through the atmosphere and hover over the outskirts that are all swampland. Nemo and Dale jump out and spread their wings, hovering while Casey slithers through the marsh with ease. “Keep the ship here,” Nemo says to Phil before following Casey.

Casey looks at Nemo. "You need to lay low you don't exactly blend in." she pulls Nemo down into the marsh. Nemo winces as his legs sink in. Dale lands behind him, and they both struggle to walk. At a certain point, Casey whistles and a group of Dologius comes out dirty but ready to fight. Nemo and Dale stay back.

The group look at Nemo and Dale, "It's ok; they’re here to help," Casey says. “Are we ready?” The group nods and raise their weapons. "Then let's go." The Dolgius scatter and come back with speeders.

"Alright, Nemo, you're with me. Dale, you're with Jen." she points to a purple Dogloius.

Dale looks at Casey. “It is my duty to protect the King.”

“It’s fine. Go with Jen.” Nemo says.

“But sir-“

"Alright, Nemo, you're with me. Dale, you're with Jen." she points to a purple Dogloius.

Dale looks at Casey. “It is my duty to protect the King.”

“It’s fine. Go with Jen.” Nemo says.

“But sir-“

Nemo looks at him. “Go.” Dale stiffens and nods, moving to join Jen. Jen helps him on then gets on herself. The head out while Casey helps Nemo up, surprising him at how she easily lifted him up. He blushes and is glad his helmet is hiding most of his face. She gets on then they drive off quickly catching up. The other Dolgius catch up as well. They get to the capital, and Nemo jumps off, flying up to take in the surroundings. Most building's damage from other attacks enemy soldiers come out and open fire. Nemo takes out his sword and shoots a blast at them, aiming for the tail. He hits, and the Dolgius screams and starts failing. Casey and the others take cover and shoot. Dale flies up, dodging fire and returning it.

"Cover me!" Casey head to the building where she knew the king was hiding. Nemo flies down over her and shoots a Dolgius down. "Thanks."

“No problem.”

They get to the building. Casey blast the lock and they go in. "Stay alert." Nemo continuously looks around, sword raised. A Dolgius jumps out, and Nemo barely has time to block him with his sword, the other’s thin tail wrapping around his leg and pulling it out from underneath him. Nemo hits the ground before getting thrown. Casey shoots the enemy before another one grabs and throws her across the room.

“Casey!” Nemo pulls himself up and runs to her, only to trip and be thrown on top of her. Casey pushes Nemo off and blasts one of them. Nemo gets up and stabs the other’s tail.

Casey gets up and finishes them off. "Ok, we need to be more careful than that."

“Yeah... sorry.”

"No harm done yet. Now come on we are wasting time." Nemo races along beside her. They make their way to the bunker taking out guards. Nemo readies his sword. Casey opens the door and slowly slithers in.

An alarm goes off. Nemo grabs Casey and pulls her out of the path of the lasers, accidentally causing her to pin him to the wall. His face flushes.

She lets him go. "Sorry reflex."

“It’s- It’s okay.” Nemo fixes his armor.

"We need to moVE!" Casey pushes him to the side as something wraps around her waist and throws her across the room. 

"Casey!" She looks at Nemo before a long tail wraps around her and pulls her up choking her. Nemo sees the king on the ceiling.

"We meet again, King Nemo."

“Let her go!” Nemo grips his sword.

He holds his grip tighter. "She is a traitor, so I do what I always do to a traitor." He pulls out a blaster.

“NO!” Nemo flies up and cuts his arm off he screams and drops Casey. She lands on the ground the king wraps his tail around Nemo. Nemo tries to cut King Foreg’s tail, but his sword gets squeezed out of his hand. He gasps for air.

"Nemo!" She gets up and grabs a blaster. She shoots him, and he falls, letting go of Nemo and landing in the lasers. Nemo desperately flaps and looks down. Casey takes a deep breath and moves away from the laser. The king as been cut up and is just a mess. "We won."

Nemo gets up. “The king is dead, but we still need to rescue the Terrians.”

"Right come on." She takes a picture. "Let's go." She takes his hand.

Nemo gets up. “Why the picture?”

"Proof." Nemo nods and follows her out. They’re met with open fire, and Nemo picks her up, flying away with difficulty. "THE KING IS DEAD!" She yells They keep firing. She fires back, but one of them catches her tail, and she screams.

“CASEY!” Nemo flies away, panting. A blaster clips his wing, burning his feathers and he lets out a scream. They fall for a moment before he slows their crash-landing. “Case- Casey.” Nemo crawls towards her.

Casey hisses holding her tail. "Fuck." Nemo sits up and looks over the damage. She is bleeding from the hole in her tail, but there is only one hole. She curls up, "Go."

“Not without you.” Nemo takes off his armor and pulls off his undershirt. He wraps it around her tail and pulls it tight, keeping the pressure on it. He puts his armor back on and picks her up as gently as possible.

"I'm only going to slow you down."

“I’m not leaving you.” Nemo leaps up and takes off into the air. He flies back to the ships and lands. “She needs medical attention!” Phil takes her inside. Their small medical bay was full of injured Dogloius and Dale, who has a shoulder and wing injury. Nemo lays her down. “Tell your troops to fall back.” He hands her a radio.

"All troops fall back. I repeat." she takes a deep breath, "fall back." Nemo pets her head, frowning deeply. Phil holds Dale’s hand and kisses it, Dale offering a weak smile. Nemo glances at them and tilts his head but turns back to Casey. "You didn't have to carry me back." She looks at her tail. "It will be weeks before I can move again."

Nemo holds her hand. “Yes, I did.”

"I guess you do need me to lead the Doglius troops."

Nemo huffs and hangs his head. He looks up and looks her in the eyes. “No, that was not on my mind at all when I brought you back.”

"I don't understand."

Nemo bites his lip and looks down. “I- I really like you...” he feels his face heating up again.

It clicks, "Oh... Nemo, I'm flattered, but we are in war. There are more important things to be working for."

Nemo looks ashamed. “I know.” A doctor comes over and starts untying the shirt causing Casey to hiss. The rest of the Dolgius troops get onboard, and Nemo stands. “I’ll get us out of here.” He leaves and goes to the controls, the ship rising and taking off out of the atmosphere. Phil comes over to join him. Nemo glances at him. “So, you and Dale, huh?”

Phil looks down. “Yes, sir.”

“How long?”

“Two years sir.”

Nemo frowns at Phil’s body language. “Why are you ashamed?”

“Because it is illegal for royal guard to entertain relations with one another. It causes distraction from their job. The traditional fix is the execution of one or both parties.”

Nemo frowns deeper. “You know what? Fuck the old law. I’m happy for you two.”

Phil looks up at Nemo he smiles, "Thank you, sir."

Nemo smiles back. “You’re welcome.”

"How are you and Casey?"

Nemo looks away. “We’re at war. There’s no time.”

Phil frowns "Right, of course, sir." He glances at Nemo’s wing and sees it’s burned. "Sir, you need to go see the doctor."

“I’m fine.”

"Your wing is burnt."

“I know.”

"Sir please, I can drive the ship."

Nemo closes his eyes and sighs. He relents, standing up and heading into the hangar which is being used as a med bay. “Take us back to Atlanium.” He says to Phil.

"Right away, sir."

...

Virgil gets Logan checked into the hospital and kisses his cheek. ‘I’ll see you soon.’ He types on his phone then shows him. Logan nods the nurse takes him back. Virgil runs out and hops on a speeder, heading to Morning Starters. He bursts through the doors. “Remy!”

Remy flinches "Woah babe, what's the rush?"

Virgil runs to the back, grabbing Remy’s hand and dragging him along. “I need the antidote. Enough to cure an army.”

"Wa... I don't have that much. Why do you need it?"

“Atlanium is at war with Dolos. The Dolgius destroyed Earth and took Terrians as slaves, and they’re using the drug, but we need the antidote.”

Remy blinks "Of course, ok well I don't have enough for a whole army. Not exactly in demand, you know?"

“Can you make it?” Virgil looks serious.

"Yeah, I can make it-"

“Do it.”

Remy looks around. "It's going to take time."

“Just get it done as fast as you can. Whatever you need, I’ll do.”

"Ok relax it's the morning so just handle the customers while I'm busy." Remy grabs his lab coat.

“Okay.” Virgil heads to the front.

Emile comes in "Hey babe-" she stops "Virgil? What are you doing?"

“Filling in for Remy while he makes an antidote for an army.” Virgil fidgets.

Emile blinks "You went into war and didn't invite me?" she sounds hurt.

Virgil huffs. “It wasn’t like I could do much trapped in a cell until a spy got me out and turns out she leads a rebellion and oh did I mention Nemo has a huge crush on her?”

Emile blinks again. "Uh no, you haven't told me anything." she sighs "I'm sorry about Earth."

“The Dolgius are rounding up the survivors and selling them as slaves. Logan was with the rescue team when an explosion caused him to go deaf. He’s at the hospital right now.” Virgil looks down. “They have Terrians on Dolos right now. Nemo is leading the attack.”

Emile nods "You need any help?"

“Actually, I have no idea how to run a coffee shop.”

Emile giggles "Not what I meant but ok." She comes around the counter. "I'm serious though I know you have lost so much with your son to your planet if you need a break-"

Virgil’s head snaps up. “What do you mean my son? What happened?”

Emile looks confused. "His ship got blown up like last week. Terrance said that he told you. I know he did you and Logan cause an earthquake and power outage."

“Oh. Oh. Shit. How long have I been gone?” Virgil rubs his face. “So apparently some Terrian scientists found them. Me, Nemo, and Logan went to Earth and rescued Terra and Sham. We got back to Atlanium and Earth was destroyed.”

Emile relaxes "Oh, that is a relief. Wait slow down. Cell?"

“Yeah, I went off on my own to Dolos and got captured. Luck for me a Dolgius spy found me and set me free.” Emile tries to hide her disgust. Virgil frowns. “She saved me Em.”

"I believe you it just hard to get passed the... you know enslavement of my people part."

“Yeah. I know. I didn’t believe her at first when she said she wanted to help me. I didn’t follow her until the roof was falling on our heads.” He sighs.

"I know I always say to never judge a book by its cover but... just be careful."

“I know, Em.”

"Sorry I just... really hate Dolgius."

“I don’t blame you. Wait, what about Sham? You seem to like him.”

Emile shrugs “He’s a child, he has done nothing wrong. I’m not a monster.”

“I know Em.”

"So, what is the plan with the whole war thing? Just trying to get your people back?"

“I don’t know. I was in a cell when it started and Nemo’s leading it. Honestly, I never would have thought he’d be the one to declare war.”

"I didn't either. You know... I am a skilled fighter."

“I’m aware, but I’m not the guy you need to talk to. Besides which, Nemo’s very adamant that Stellio stays out of this mess.”

"I'm a Terrorling."

“Who would be going up against other Terrorlings being used as weapons.” Virgil points out.

"I am aware" she sighs "I guess I'm just looking for revenge."

"Babe you are not going to war!" Remy yells from the back.

“Me going for revenge is what got the war started. I got a squadron of Stellios killed, and Logan went deaf. Do me a favor and don’t follow my example.” Virgil crosses his arms.

"Virgil, I appreciate the concern. The both of you." she aims at the back. "But I can handle myself. Now I'm going to help or at least try to help. You want to free your people. I want to free mine."

“You’re getting Nemo’s permission. This is his war.”

"Fine."

Remy comes out. "Babe no."

"Remy-"

"No, Emile I'm serious." The two glares at each other for a minute.

Syrni soldiers race in. “Virgil Sanders! We need to move you off-planet now!”

Virgil gets up. “Why!?” One soldier takes his hand and leads him away. “Wait- What’s going on?”

Emile goes after him. "Em!" Remy goes after too.

“Ma’am. For your own good, stay back.” The soldiers lead Virgil away.

"No, I want to help. I can help."

“Go away.” A solider says over his shoulder as Virgil is taken to the shipyard.

Emile glares and heads for her ship, but Remy stops her. "Emile!"

She snaps at him. "What!?"

"Please." Emile's face softens.

"I have to try." she pulls away and goes to the shipyard. Virgil looks confused and tries to pull his hand away, but he’s held tightly. He plants his feet and pulls back, something feeling off.

"Virgil we need to move."

“Let me go.” The soldiers hold him tighter. They pull him out of sight of Remy and Emile before a hand slaps over his mouth and he feels something thick and muscular wrap around him. He tries to scream and struggle, but nothing is heard. A fireball hits one of the soldiers just missing Virgil. He screams and let's go, his disguise falling to reveal a Dolgius slithering away. The others hold Virgil tightly, cutting off his oxygen supply and quickly slithering towards their ship. Virgil struggles weakly, darkness filling his vision. Emile runs and blasts herself forward and grabbing his tail. Her hand hits up quickly.

**"Drop him."**

“Terrorling!” Another Dolguis opens fire on her, Virgil’s head rolling to the side still held in the coiled tail around him. Emile sets fire to the tail wrap around Virgil then pulls out her staff. She jumps away from a blast and fires back. The Dolgius screams and drops Virgil, slithering away. Virgil lays on the ground, unconscious.

Emile grabs Virgil and runs off. Police cars show up Emile meets up with Terrance. **"Is he ok?"**

**"I think so. There are at least 3 Dolguis here."**

"What? They're not allowed on our planet."

**"Yeah well, they're here and want Virgil."**

"Of course, they want Virgil."

"Emile!" Remy runs up. Virgil groans and rolls his head. His eyes shoot open, and he pushes himself away from Emile, landing on the ground and gasping for air.

**"I'm taking him."** Terrance and Remy look at each other and back off. Emile leads Virgil to away from everyone.

Virgil stays near her. “We’re going to Atlanium, aren’t we?”

**"Yup."**

Virgil pulls out a radio. “Virgil to fulcrum. Await the package.” He pulls away from Emile and goes back to Remy, handing him the radio. “When you’re done, call Fulcrum and tell them the package is ready.” Virgil looks at Terrance. “You want to protect someone? Protect Remy.”

"Ok." Terrance nods

Emile nods, **"Thanks, bro, now come on."** Emile drags Virgil. Virgil jogs alongside her. They get on her ship and head off. **"Didn't you have bodyguards or something?"**

“Yes. I’m leaving them here to escort the package.” They come across a Dolgius ship. “Fire on them. Get them to follow us and leave Stellio.”

**"Ok, you drive."** She turns and goes to the weapons she will admit she has been waiting for this day. She fires at the ship. The ship takes on damage and turns to them. Virgil drives them away quickly, booking it to Atlanium. Emile continues to blast the coming ships one explodes and takes out another ship. The final ship backs off. Emile smiles, **"Alright, we are in the clear for now."**

“Kay.” Virgil keeps alert.


	14. Chapter 14

They get to Atlanium. “Identification.” A Syrni calls out. 

“Virgil Sanders.”

“You are clear to land.”

Virgil takes them down to a plateau and lands. A submarine is waiting to greet them. “King Nemo wishes to see you.” Virgil nods he and Emile get in and are taken down to the city. Virgil looks at the refugee building, another ship unloading. They get to the castle and are led to the medical bay. Nemo looks up from talking with Casey and smiles. “Virgil! Emilie!”

**"Nemo-"** she eyes Casey and suppressed a growl.

Nemo glances between the two and Virgil step over in front of Casey. Nemo looks back at Emile. “Look, I know she’s a Dolgius, but she helped us.”

**"I know, Virgil told me." **

Casey can feel the hatred coming off of her, so she responds the only way she knows how. "A Terrorling, I didn't know you had them too," Emile growls.

Nemo stands protectively near Casey. Virgil looks between them. “Okay. Out.” He takes Nemo and Emile’s hands and drags them into the hall.

Emile crosses her arms **"I don't trust her."**

“Well, I do.” Nemo huffs.

“Enough! Nemo, Remy is working on the antidote. I left the guards there so they can bring it to Dolos. There is one that followed me here.” Virgil says.

“Why are they after you?” Nemo frowns.

**"They like to keep their _property_."**

Nemo sighs. “Alright. Lay low for now. Emile, Casey is a guest. You will not attack her, or her troops is that understood.”

Emile sighs **"Fine but if they pull anything-"**

“They won’t.” Nemo and Virgil say unison.

Emile looks at them. **"Fine." **she takes a deep breath. **"Nemo I would like to help fight in the war." **

Nemo hesitates. “That’s not a good idea.”

**"Why not?" **Emile crosses her arms. **"I am an excellent fighter I was in the special forces for Pete's sake. I can handle myself in battle." **

“That’s not what I’m concerned about.” Nemo looks at Virgil for help.

“The Terrorlings...” Virgil mumbles.

**"I know, look you can use me. Terrorlings can find each other, and we can calm each other down. Like I did with Terra that one time. I have to try." **

“Emile, there is not enough time. Trying to save the Terrorlings will only cause more casualties and harm than help.”

**"So what? You are just going to save the Terrians?"** Nemo opens his mouth, then closes it. **"I would actually like an answer to that Nemo. What do you plan to do with the Terrorlings?"**

“There’s nothing we can do-“

**"BULLSHIT! You're just not trying.**" Emile storms off. Nemo hangs his head, and Virgil stays quiet. Emile blinks her eyes. She stops when she sees George and Terra. She doesn't get a word in before they hug her. She sighs and kneels to them and hugs them back.

**“What’s going on?”** Terra asks.

**"Nothing that you need to worry yourself with." **Emile rubs his back. Terra frowns. **"I want you to stay safe. I'm going to help with the war. It's grown-up stuff so just focus on keeping each other safe."** Terra and George look at each other then back at Emile and nod. Emile ruffles their hairs. **"I got to run. See you soon."** She heads out.

Virgil jogs up to her. “Em-“

**"Not now Virgil."**

“Emile please-“

**"I said, not now."**

“Emile you’re not going.”

Emile stops and sighs, closing her eyes. **"I need to. Please."**

“I’m sorry. We can’t let you go in there. We need you as you are, not as a soldier.” Virgil frowns.

**"And what would that be?"**

Virgil gently takes her hand. “The kids see you as an aunt. You’re one of mine and Logan’s closest friends. Think of how Remy would feel if you died.”

Emile looks at Virgil. **"I am a soldier. I understand what you’re saying, but this isn't my first rodeo. My people need me even if a few die. I know we can save some of them. I have to try."**

Virgil holds her hand tighter. “Em. This isn’t a rescue mission. The rescue is on Earth. Maybe after we can pick up the pieces and save as many as we can, but right now we just can’t. Trust me.” He looks away, tears shining in his eyes. “Your people aren’t the only ones in there.”

Emile's own eyes tear up. **"I know, I KNOW!" **She takes a deep breath. **"I know the risk, I know the danger but I rather die trying than live not trying at all."**

“But who are you leaving behind!? Emile! It’s a suicide mission.” Virgil stops and stares at her, tears no longer held in his eyes and now running down his cheeks. Emile closes her eyes. Terra and George run up and hug Emile. Virgil kneels and covers his face.

Emile looks at the kids **"What are you doing?"**

**"Protecting our own,"** Terra says. George nods in agreement and holds her tightly. Emile sighs and sits down. Back against the wall. Terra and George don't let go. Emile takes deep breaths and sniffles. Virgil moves to sit against the opposite hall, finally lifting his head. Some passerby glances at them but continues.

George sits in her lap and hugs her. Terra pets her hair. George looks at her and pat's her face. **"Don't be dumb-dumb."** Emile can't help but laugh. Virgil smirks softly.

**"I guess no one wants to be a dumb-dumb."** Emile smiles sadly.

**"We want you here."** Terra says,** "Safe."**

George nods **"You're our favorite Aunt!"**

**"I'm your only aunt."**

**"Favorite aunt!"** George yells.

Terra smirks. **“The best aunt ever!”** Virgil silently gets up and walks away.

**"Ok, ok, I get it."** The Three giggle and the sound falls into the background as Virgil gets father away.

Virgil just keeps walking, no destination in mind. His consciousness isn’t focused on the present moment; in fact, it’s everywhere except the present. ‘Suicide’ rings over and over in his head, thoughts racing trying to figure out if he is or not if he’s just being dramatic if Emile is or isn’t. He can’t stop moving for fear of his mind becoming overpowering. Nemo eventually joins him without him noticing, silently walking alongside him, keeping him company. Sham slithers after them before wrapping around Virgil. Virgil flinches, and Sham frowns but slithers off and goes to Nemo. Eventually, Virgil tires himself out and stops by a window, sitting down. Nemo sits down. "Want to talk about why you took a lap around the castle?"

Virgil looks away. “You probably already know what with your telepathicness.”

“Empathetic, actually. I can’t read your mind. I just know something’s troubling you.” Nemo says, and Virgil crosses his arms. Nemo sighs "How's Logan? Did he not come back with you?"

“We left him on Stellio. He’s in the hospital.” _‘I don’t want to talk right now.’_ Nemo can feel he’s annoyed. Nemo frowns he looks at Sham and pets him. Sham is frowning too and looking at Virgil worriedly. Virgil keeps his gaze locked outside the window. Nemo leans back not sure what to do or say. Maybe he shouldn't say anything? He closes his eyes. Virgil clenches his fist, breathing quicker. _‘I’m not suicidal. Not again. I won’t be. No. No, no, no, no.’_ He holds his head but can’t cry. He gets up and starts pacing a circle, aware Nemo’s there, but choosing to ignore that fact. Nemo is beginning to worry about how anxious Virgil is getting. Virgil paces a few more circles before turning on his heel and running off.

"Virgil!" Nemo runs after him. Sham hangs on. Virgil keeps running back to his quarters, not bothering to close the door behind him. He flings himself onto the bed and curls up, trembling. "Virgil?" Nemo steps inside. Virgil doesn’t answer, gripping the sheets, mind racing a million miles an hour with self-doubt.

Emile walks in. She nods at Nemo. **"I got this."** She whispers. She goes and sits on the bed and massages Virgil's head. Virgil flinches before relaxing a bit, only able to focus on the touch. Nemo still frowns but slowly leaves and closes the door behind him. Emile doesn’t say anything, just massages his head and waits for Virgil. Virgil takes shaky breaths, curling up to her. He doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know how to ask for help. Emile gently holds him rubbing his back.

Virgil takes a deeper breath, holding onto her tightly. She can feel his fear and confusion. “Am I… suicidal...?” He finally manages.

Emile squeezes him. **"I'm going to need context for this thought process, but I don't think you are."**

Virgil sighs, and she feels him relax a bit. “I’m reckless. I knew I probably wouldn’t survive, but I tried to attack Dolos on my own anyway. I couldn’t feel anything after Earth was destroyed...”

Emile thinks for a long moment. Virgil fidgets with his hoodie. **"I wouldn't call that being suicidal. The action yes would most likely resolve in your death, but your goal wasn't to die. Your goal was payback. You were in shock after it happened. You didn't want to die; you just didn't care if you did."**

Virgil nods slowly. “I got a whole squadron of Stellios killed...”

**"They were doing their job. They knew the risk of what they were doing. I know they wouldn't blame you." **Virgil squeezes his eyes shut. **"Roman tried the same thing."**

Virgil looks up. “What?”

**"After we heard that Earth was destroyed Roman went into a rage and wanted to attack Dolos. He scared the shit out of an already grieving Patton. Luckily, he didn't get far. Patton panicked and called the cops. Roman eventually calm down, but would you call him suicidal?"**

“No...”

**"So, do you still think you are suicidal?"**

Virgil closes his eyes. “No.” Emile combs through his hair. Virgil’s shoulders ease.

**"You were right... About me. Blindly going in isn't going to help. I just feel like I have to do something. They're my people."** She sighs

“I’m sorry...”

**"For what?"**

“I’m sorry you’re going through this.”

**"It's ok; hopefully when this war is over, we can get the Terrorlings off the hunted species list." **Virgil nods.** "Are you ok?"**

“I’m getting there.”

**"You need anything?"**

“I don’t know.”

**"Well if something comes up let me know."** She smiles but doesn't let go of Virgil.

Virgil smiles back. “Thanks.”

**"What are friends for?"** She moves his bangs. Virgil smirks and leans on her.

...

Nemo goes back to the med bay with Sham and sits down, looking like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. Sham looks at Casey and gasps. “Mommy!?”

Casey snaps to Sham's direction. "Sham!?" Nemo blinks in confusion Sham launches himself to her. Casey holds onto him and kisses him all over. "I thought I would never see you again."

Sham giggles happily and hugs her neck. Nemo watches them. “Wait you’re- he’s-?”

Casey ignores Nemo. "Are you ok." She cubs Sham's face and looks him over. "Are you injured? Have you been eating?"

Sham beams and points to Nemo. “Pieces! Nemo like Pieces too!”

“He wasn’t injured when Terra found him. He brought him to Logan and Virgil, who asked me to take care of him because Stellio wasn’t safe for him.”

Casey holds Sham tightly. She looks at Nemo with gratitude. "Thank you."

“You’re welcome.” Nemo smiles.

Casey goes back to Sham. "Oh, my baby boy." She scratches his scales. Sham purrs happily Casey relaxes a weight off of her shoulders she lays down with Sham.

Nemo clears his throat and stands. “I’ll see you later.”

"Nemo."

Nemo turns to them. “Yes?”

"Thank you, really, really thank you."

"Nemo is the best!" Sham says.

Nemo blushes. “You’re welcome.” Casey ruffles Sham's hair. Sham giggles. Nemo leaves and passes by Dale and Phil who’s not left his side since he’s come into the hospital. He smiles softly at them then looks at Casey and Sham before heading down the hall. He gets to the throne room where the lights are out. He frowns in confusion and goes to turn the lights on when pain explodes from the back of his head, and he falls to the ground.

...

Logan gets out of the hospital his ears should heal in time. Walking outside, he can already see a difference or well, hear a difference. Logan heads over to Morning Starters, thinking Virgil will be there. When Logan gets there, he is stopped by the police. The police officer looks to be telling him to move along, but given Logan's hearing at the moment he doesn't understand. "What!?" The police officer continues to talk to him as another pushes him. "I can't hear you!" Logan tries to tell them.

Logan's unintended yelling gets the attention of Terrance who walks over. "Woah, ok break it up. Logan come with me." Logan doesn't move not hearing the request to follow Terrance. Terrance turns back to a confused Logan.

"I can't hear!" Logan clarified for the confused Captain. Terrance nods and takes his hand, leading him into the store. Logan follows him. He doesn't see Remy or Virgil. "Have you seen Virgil!?"

Terrance opens his mouth then quickly remembers what Logan just told him. He pulls out his phone and types it out. 'Emile has taken Virgil back to Atlanium. Remy is in the back working on an antidote.' Logan reads it and frowns. Terrance quickly types 'He was attacked by Dolgius's and needed to leave in a hurry.' Logan nods understand the situation.

Remy comes out with a suitcase. "Alright babes." he yawns "I got the goods." Remy's sunglasses hide the bags under his eyes, having pulled two all night and dayers.

Terrance nods and types for Logan. 'Remy is done and ready to move.'

Remy pulls out a radio. "Fulcrum the package is ready."

"Copy that we are on our way."

Remy puts the radio away. "Let's move baby."

Terrance pulls out his wakey-talky. "We are moving. I need a barrier around the shipyard."

"Copy that." Terrance takes Logan's hand, and they move out.

They get to the shipyard with no problems. A ship is waiting for them, Syrni inside. They take the package and nod for Logan to come onboard. Logan follows and sits down. The captain goes to the radio. "We got the package, and we are on our way back now."

“Negative. Get to Dolos. Do not come to Atlanium. I repeat. Do not come to Atlanium. The king had been kidnapped.”

"Copy that." They make their way to Dolos. "How the fuck did he get kidnapped?" The captain shakes his head and sighs.


	15. Chapter 15

Nemo groans and rolls his head. He feels himself being held upright in a chair by ropes, aches, and scars covering his face and back, wings extended and tied to the walls. He tries to open his eyes, but only manages one, the other swollen shut. He breathes heavily, looking around him. Dolgius towers over him, smirking. “Welcome back, your _majesty_.”

Nemo lays his head back against the chair. “What do you want?”

“You took our king. Time we take Atlanium’s.” The seeming leader grabs Nemo’s throat, pulling his face close. Nemo musters a glare. “Surrender now, and you will be spared.”

“My life is meaningless if my people live.”

The leader growls and holds his throat tighter. Nemo coughs and closes his eye. “Then maybe your people will surrender for you... when they see the state of their _king_.” He lets go, and Nemo gasps for air. The leader slaps him across the face and Nemo grunts.

The leader turns to the camera. “Greetings Syrni. I present to you, your king.” He slithers aside to reveal Nemo, head hanging forward, and coughing. “In exchange for his safe return, you will surrender immediately. We await your reply.”

Nemo lifts his head. “D-Don’t. That’s an order-“ he gets a punch to the chest and squeezes his eyes shut, losing his breath. He gets it back and starts coughing. “D-Don’t...” He gets whipped and hisses. He shakes his head. “Don’t surrender.” He looks up and into the camera with determination and rebellion. “Never surrender.” A blow to the head knocks him out, blood now trailing from his temple.

...

Phil runs up to Virgil and Emile. “You need to see this.” They quickly run with him and are brought to a room where Casey is already waiting.

Casey looks at them. "We have a problem." They show them the footage. Emile covers her mouth in horror. Virgil clenches his fist and almost stops breathing. Phil looks away in shame.

Virgil’s eyes go wide. "How did they get him?" Emile glares at Casey.

**"Oh, I think of a way." **

Casey snaps her head at Emile. "I have nothing to do with this."

“It was my fault.” Phil stands. “I wasn’t doing my job. I was supposed to protect him, but I was distracted.”

Virgil frowns. “Look, it doesn’t matter who’s fault it is so long as we get him back without costing us the war.”

Emile and Casey continue to glares at each other. **"I think it's important to know if we have any spies."**

"I would not harm Nemo! He protected my son."

Virgil snaps to her. “What?”

"Sham-"

**“You’re his MOM!?”**

"Yes."

**"You threw him in the garbage!"** Emile yells.

Casey’s face turns to horror then disgust. “I tried to protect him, but they took him before I could get to him.”

Virgil frowns. “Who’s they?”

“His father, the Dolgius council.” Emile crosses her arms. Casey continues, "I love my son, but that is not our concern right now. Nemo is in danger, and you are putting your focus on me instead of saving the king!"

Virgil sighs. “She’s right. Casey, do you know where they might take him?”

Casey goes to the monitor and pulls up a map. **"You seriously can’t be trusting her right now."**

“I am,” Virgil replies to Emile without looking at her.

**"But-"**

Casey sighs "We do not have time for this." She looks at Emile. "249603." Emile freezes and goes to attention. Casey goes back to the map. "Now-"

Virgil grabs Casey’s hand. “Hey!”

"What?"

“Let her go.” Virgil looks her in the eyes.

"She will be fine. Just to shut her up for now."

“No. You are on Atlanium now. You will not abuse the grace we have given you. You will not do things the Dolgius way, understood?” Virgil continues having his eyes locked on hers, and even Phil feels unsettled.

"If you insist. 249603 dismissed."

Emile comes active again. **"She could be the one who-"** she notices that Virgil isn't where she thought he was. Virgil lets Casey go.

Emile is confused "Now back to business. I believe that they have him held up here." She points at an empty area."

Virgil nods. “Security?”

"Heavy. It's underground there is only one way in or out but if I'm not mistaken, Virgil. You can control the Earth around you."

“Yes, but I’d need to know exactly where to go.”

Casey pulls up another map. "This is the layout of the building."

**"How did you get this?"**

"My husband is the commander of the special forces and all things security."

Virgil chews his lip. “Does he know about your rebellion?”

"No, if he did, I would be dead. We aren't exactly a loving couple."

Virgil hesitates. “Are you... still obligated to him or something?”

"Legally yes, I belong to him. It's the price I paid for information, but I do not love him."

“But you don’t have to follow that law anymore.” Virgil frowns deeper.

She shrugs "If I'm lucky he will be killed in the war if not and I'm not killed for being a traitor we will see if the law is changed. Now I can't be certain where Nemo is, but I think this area to the southeast is a good place to start."

“Alright.” Virgil stands. “Phil you’ll come with me. Emile, you too. This is a rescue mission.” He looks at Emile. “We get in; we get out.” They nod and follow Virgil.

...

The team gets to the bunker on Dolos and try to land in the marsh. Once they’re all out, and the ship has been shrunk and grabbed by Virgil. They start trudging through the marsh. “I forgot about this part...” Emile stays low and follows the directions that Casey gave them. She looks around for any threat. A tree turns into a canon and starts firing at them. Virgil extends a hand, crushes it. Emile and Phil look at the direction of the tree canon. There is nothing there but the crushed tree. Virgil closes his eyes for a moment before a few random trees become crushed.

Emile remains tenses **"She could have warned us about traps."** she mumbles.

“She figures we have common sense.” Virgil continues dragging his legs through the marsh. “I don’t know if I can get us down there. This is water and dirt...” Virgil mumbles.

**"We might have to use the one way then." **

“We’re not going that way. We’ll find another way I just have to figure out how.” Virgil frowns deeply

Emile nods **"Can you try to shape the earth to drain the water away?"**

“Maybe...” Virgil closes his eyes. The ground starts moving, funneling water away. “It’s just creating a pool, the deeper it goes.” Virgil huffs. “If we just had Nemo...” Phil looks at the Atlanium emblem on his breastplate and frowns.

**"I know, but we don't. Not yet. Come on."** Emile leads them farther.

The water starts sluggishly moving away. Virgil’s eyes widen. “Shit. Nemo no.” He quickly creates a hole in the ground and slides down it. Phil and Emile quickly follow him. They get to a metal wall. Virgil hopes it’s not artificial. He extends his hand and grunts, a crack forming in it before it becomes a hole.

Emile sticks her head in and looks around. **"Coast is clear."** They crawl in and start down the hall. Virgil gets a headache to the right and winces but follows it. They get down the hall, and it switches to the left, so they go left.

"Virgil do you know where we are going?" Phil asks

“I think Nemo is guiding us.” Virgil holds his head and winces at the lights. They almost round a corner when Virgil pulls the others back, spotting guards. They quickly start going back the way they came. Emile watches the back away, ready to strike if the guards come around the corner. No one comes around. Virgil hesitantly looks out and sees the guards passed out on the ground. “Nemo...” he hisses under his breath. _‘He’s gonna exhaust himself.’_ They run, following Virgil following the headache. They get to a room, hearing screams inside.

“My patience is wearing thin...” the leader slithers around Nemo who’s panting from the last wave of electricity. Emile melts the lock and kicks the door open. The Dolgius look over, one behind a camera live-streaming to Atlanium. “NO!” The leader shouts and opens fire. Phil dives to the right while Virgil pulls out an electromagnetic shield. Emile takes out the one at the camera and fires at the leader. The leader blocks her and growls "A Terrorling..." Emile runs around setting Nemo's ropes on fire and goes to attack the leader again. He blocks and wraps his tail around her.

“EM!” Virgil grabs a gun off the ground and races towards them. Nemo winces at the burning and Phil races to him, freeing him. Nemo falls onto him, dry sobbing in pain. Phil holds him protectively.

The leader's eyes widen, "Oh interesting." Emile heats her body, and he drops her. She gets ready to attack "249603" Emile freezes, and the leader smirks. Virgil tries to shoot the leader, but it doesn’t work. He smacks the gun before giving up and hitting the leader across the back with it. He hisses and grabs Virgil and throws him across the room. "Slave kill them."

Phil brings his shield up to block Emile’s fire attack. Virgil pulls himself up and grabs his shield. “EMILE!” He screams. Nemo reaches out a shaky hand towards the leader but passes out against Phil before he can do anything.

"We need to move now." Phil heads towards Virgil blocking another attack from Emile. 

“IM NOT LEAVING HER! TAKE NEMO!” Virgil reaches out a hand and pins Emile to the wall by her gear. “249603! Dismissed!”

The leader laughs, "You don't have that type of control." Emile fights against Virgil's hold. "But thank you for bringing my prized weapon back." He pulls out his sword. Phil grabs Virgil.

"The king is our primary objective."

Virgil pulls away. “EMILE!!!” Emile growls, and fire shoots out of her mouth. Virgil dodges it. “EM!!!”

The leader comes around and tries to attack Phil. Phil drops Nemo and pulls up his shield. "VIRGIL!"

Emile starts to turn a reddish black. The metal is heating up.

“GET NEMO!” Virgil screams.

"I have a snake on my ass!" The leader punches Phil. Virgil grabs Phil’s sword off the ground and goes for the leader’s tail. The leader throws Phil at Virgil. Virgil tries to duck but gets taken out by Phil’s wing, accidentally releasing Emile from the wall. Emile charges for them. Phil and Emile get into a fight. The leader picks up Nemo's limp body. Virgil gets up and grabs Phil’s sword again, going at the leader. The leader uses Nemo has a shield Virgil barely able to stop his swing from hitting him. Virgil levitates the sword to go around them and stab the leader’s tail. He screams. Emile turns around. Phil gets a good punch in and knocks Emile over. She took that time to trip him and charge Virgil. Virgil looks behind him and extends his hand, throwing Emile back. The metals are a little melted, making it hard to focus. Phil gets up in time to stop the leader's attack with his shield. "Virgil, we need to go."

Virgil quickly looks between him, Nemo and Emile. He clenches his jaw and activates the electro-bracelets, shooting Emile with it. He turns and tries it on the leader, but he barely flinches and growls at Virgil. Aquo flies off if Virgil’s neck to pester the leader He smacks the bot away though it did give Phil and Virgil time to get a few hits in. The leader drops Nemo, trying to protect himself. Virgil continues going at him, screaming a few times in rage. His planet, his people, his sons, his friends, as if killing this one man would avenge them all. The leader clenched his jaw he punches Virgil back and throws Phil. Phil sees his sword. "Virgil!" He slides it to him. Virgil grabs it and stabs the leader, glaring into his eyes, his own full of hatred.

The leader coughs, "You won't win." He pushes out.

“Then we’ll both die.” Virgil unsheathes the bloody sword.

He hisses and falls over. He looks at Virgil. Virgil holds the sword tightly before cutting his head off. Phil picks up Nemo. "Ok grab Emile and let’s go!"

Virgil picks up Emile, and they run out. “Freeze!” A squadron of Dolgius has their guns raised. Virgil takes note of how the bunker is heated and turns, running. Phil runs with him while the Dolgius fire at them. They find what appears to be a control room and run in. Virgil sets Emile down and quickly shoots down the two Dolgius in the room before locking the door. He runs over to the controls and finds the thermostat, turning it down low.

"We need to get out of here," Phil says, looking his king over and frowning.

“I know.” Virgil looks at Nemo and goes to him. The king is pale, having lost a lot of blood. He breathes uneasily in pain. He’s covered in bruises and cuts, dried blood making his hair stick to his face. “Give the temperature drop a few minutes to affect the Dolgius.”

"Cold-blooded smart. What about her?" He nods at Emile.

“I don’t know... I hope she’s back to normal when she wakes up, but if not, Casey will have to fix her.”

"We shouldn't have brought her along."

Virgil sighs. “She’s one of our best fighters.”

"She tried to kill us."

“That wasn’t her! Look, she is one of my closest friends! She’s helped me and Logan more than you could possibly know! She can be dangerous, but you know what? So am I!”

"Ok sorry, it's just." He looks at Nemo. "I'm a little on edge right now. We need to get him home."

Virgil rubs his face. “I _know_.” Phil shiver at the cold.

Virgil holds himself tightly. “Ready?” Phil holds Nemo close and nods. Virgil picks up Emile, and they head into the hall. They pass by Dolgius curled up on the ground, shivering. Some look up at them but are too stiff to do anything. Virgil and Phil get to the hole where water is still flowing down. “Shit.” Phil flies up and puts Nemo down before going back and taking Emile up. He offers a hand to Virgil. Virgil takes it and holds on.

Phil flies up, the three trips soaking him, but he doesn't care. "Alright, let's go home."

Virgil pulls out the ship and expands it. He carries Emile onboard while Phil gets Nemo on. They take off, and Virgil turns the cloaking tech on, making their ship invisible. They fly past the enemy lines and see Atlanium troops have almost taken the capital. They fly back to Atlanium, the whole ship smelling like a swamp. Nemo moans in pain in his sleep. Emile groans and sits up holding her head Virgil looks at her. “Em?” He asks hesitantly. Emile opens her eyes. Her mind was fuzzy; she was disoriented and confused. She groans and lies back down. Virgil frowns and gets up, slowly approaching her. She hears Virgil's approach like a banging in her ears, vision blur she can't tell friend from foe. She sets her hand on fire. Virgil backs away and kneels in front of her. “Hey... It’s me.”

**"Virge?"** She mumbles her guard still up.

“Yeah. It’s me.” Virgil smiles.

She seems to relax a little putting the fire out. **"I... What happened?"**

Virgil bites his lip and nods to Nemo. “The Dolgius.”

Emile remembers something. Nemo is in danger. She throws herself up to immediately fall back down to the ground. **"Nemo."**

Virgil takes a step towards her. “He’s safe. We’re on our way back to Atlanium.” Emile tries to pull herself up, but her body felt so heavy and disobedient like it did take her orders. “Shh... rest.” Virgil carefully lays her back down.

Emile remembers orders to kill. To kill Virgil, she tries to shake it off, it didn't make sense. Nothing made sense right now. Her body twitches to move, to burn Virgil. She squeezes her eyes shut Virgil lets go of her and goes to the cabinet. He finds a blanket and brings it over, gently draping it over her, hoping the weight will help. Emile takes deep breaths. **"Don't hate me, but I want to kill you."**

“I know.”

**"No really like I really need to kill you."** She sounds a little scared.

Phil looks over. "Knock her out."

“No,” Virgil says to Phil then looks at Emile. “The Dolgius ordered you to kill us.”

**"Why would I take their orders?"** She can feel her mind work back. Her free will slipping.

“They can control you somehow. When we get back to Atlanium, I’ll figure out a way to fix it, I promise.” Emile looks at Virgil in horror then her eyes gloss over. Virgil tenses. “Em?” She tackles Virgil to the ground pinning him down emotionless. Virgil struggles, trying to get his wrists free. “EM!” Nemo groans and opens his eyes. Emile's hands start to warm up. Phil throws her off. She rolls and quickly stands up Virgil makes a finger gun at her. She dodges the attack and throws a fire punch that Phil blocks. He pulls out his sword. “NO!” Virgil grabs his arm. Nemo sits up and winces.

"Virgil let go!" Emile looks at Nemo. She isn't ordered to kill him, so she looks at the struggling men. Emile runs up and jump kicks them in the head, knocking them over. Phil's hissing at the heated metal of his helmet from the kick. Virgil lets out a yelp and curls up defensively. Nemo frowns and extends his hand at Emile; she blinks before passing out. Phil looks over. "Nemo." He throws his helmet off and goes over to him.

Nemo breathes heavily and lays himself back down. Virgil gets up slowly and comes over Nemo looks at Phil weakly. “Phil...” he offers a smile despite his exhaustion.

"Rest your highness." Phil pets his head. Nemo closes his eyes and searches for his hand. Phil holds his hand and squeezes it. Nemo relaxes a bit, though his face still shows pain Virgil cleans the blood off his head. "If she wakes up again, I'm knocking her out."

“No,” Virgil says.

"Virgil, we need to protect the king. I'm not giving her a chance to kill us just because you refuse to-"

“She is not going to kill us, and you will not touch her! Is that understood!?” Virgil practically yells, and Nemo winces.

Phil and Virgil glare at each other, both are trying to protect someone. "So, what's your plan for when she gets fight happy?"

“We’ll get her back to Casey. She can fix this.” Nemo cracks his eye open.

"Yeah but until then? She's not going to sleep the whole way there."

Virgil rubs his face. “I’ll figure it out!” He snaps and walks away. Phil sighs Nemo frowns and squeezes Phil’s hand.

Phil continues to clean him up. "I am so sorry, your highness. I should have been guarding you."

Nemo bites his lip to hold back a whimper. “It’s... not your fault.”

"With all due respect, it is. I failed to do my job. I'm supposed to protect you at all cost, but I got distracted."

“I know. I did- ah. Too.” Nemo breathes heavy and closes his eyes.

"Rest your highness. We will be back home soon enough."

Nemo chuckles in pain and squeezes Phil’s hand again. “Nemo.”

"Apologies sir."

Nemo huffs and smirks, cracking his eye open. “My name is Nemo.”

"Rest Nemo." Nemo smiles and sighs, closing his eye and drifting off. Phil busies himself with cleaning him up.


	16. Chapter 16

They get back to Atlanium, Virgil ending up having to knock Emile every time she woke. They take Nemo to the med bat while Virgil carries Emile to Casey. She makes her way over with difficulty. "Well, that could have gone better."

“It could have gone worse. Can you help her?” Virgil nods to Emile in his arms.

"It will take a bit but yes."

Virgil nods. “Can I stay?”

"If you wish." She looks around. "Bedroom?"

Virgil thinks. “My room.”

Casey nods and gets on a scooter to help her move. She holds herself with dignity but inside she thinks this is humiliating. They get to Virgil's room and is greeted with Logan and Remy. Remy looks up. "Emile!" He runs over, "Is she ok?"

“She will be. Casey needs to work on her.” Virgil lays her down and looks at Logan. He goes over and hugs him.

Logan holds him back. Remy watches Casey. "What are you going to do?"

Casey looks at the 4'3 tall man. She towers over him, but Remy doesn't seem to find this intimidating. "Emile was it? She was one of our slaves, a good one too. No one has ever seen one control fire."

Remy growls "Watch it; that's my wife your talking about." It was rare to see Remy get worked, but he has always had a soft spot for Emile.

"You have an interesting taste," Remy growls, and Logan actually moves to hold Remy back.

“Casey,” Virgil warns.

"Right, besides the point, I will free her from our hold on her." She puts her hand on Emile's head.

Logan frowns "What hold?"

"Dolgius can hypnotize weak will creatures. When you have someone as dangerous as Emile here you want to keep them under a tight grip."

Virgil hisses. “As I said before you will not do that anymore.”

"What do you think I'm doing right now? When I'm done, she won't take orders from Dolguis anymore." Casey looks at Emile. “Well, against her will that is.” 

Remy is throwing daggers at Casey with his eyes. "Why should we trust you?"

"Because I am an ally and as I understand that being who I am, there will be doubt if I am an ally. I am doing this to show good faith on whose side I am on." Virgil stays quiet and lets her work. She soon pulls away. "She is going to be disoriented when she wakes up and don't expect her to remember what happened. She never knew that she was hypnotized and was set up not to remember what she did while hypnotized."

Virgil sighs. “We don’t like secrets.”

"I will leave you to tell her what happened. Unless you need anything else, I will be off."

“No, we’re good. Thank you.”

Casey nods. "Wait." Remy stops her. "How do we know that it worked?"

Casey looks down at the small man. "If it makes you feel better once she is to her sense and not ready to fire at the first snake, she sees we can test it, but I do not plan to wait around here for her to wake up."

Casey looks down at the small man. "If it makes you feel better once she is to her sense and not ready to fire at the first snake, she sees we can test it, but I do not plan to wait around here for her to wake up."

Remy crosses his arms. "Fine." Casey leaves.

Virgil looks back at Emile before looking at Logan. “I want to check on Nemo.”

"Ok." Logan nods Remy gets into bed and hold Emile.

"That's the bitch Nemo has his eyes on?" Remy huffs. "He sure knows how to pick them."

Virgil shakes his head and takes Logan’s hand, leaving. They head down to the med bay and see Phil in the waiting room, a bandage over his head. “Phil?” Virgil asks.

Phil looks up. "Hey."

Virgil kneels in front of him. “You okay?”

"Emile burned me a little, but I'm fine."

“Sorry... I should have listened the first time.”

"Yup." Phil couldn't deny that this could have been avoided if Virgil just listened and stop being stubborn. Logan rubs Virgil's back.

Virgil looks away. “How’s Nemo?”

Phil looks down. "He will live. No one is allowed to see him. The captain has him on lockdown."

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping guarding Nemo then?" Phil doesn't say anything. Virgil frowns and holds Phil’s hand.

"Oh... Phil." Logan sits down next to him.

"It's fine."

Virgil stays silent for a moment. “Where’s Dale?”

"He's inside resting."

"They will be releasing him soon, but I'll be gone by then."

Logan rubs Phil's back. "What do you mean gone?"

"I'm being kicked out of the castle since I no longer work here."

Virgil’s eyes widen. “What?”

Logan looks at Virgil. "Virgil he's been fired. He's no longer a guard."

"I failed to protect the king. I had one job! To keep him safe, but I let my personal life distract me. It only makes sense that would be fired."

“But Nemo-“

"Almost died. I'm lucky not to be executed." Phil sighs and stands, "I need to go."

“Wait.” Phil ignores him and walks off in shame. Virgil looks at Logan.

"We can't help him. Only Nemo has the power to get his job back. Knowing Nemo, that won't be hard, but Phil's reputation has been ruined."

Virgil sighs. “Well... Nemo isn’t available to visit so Dale?”

"Phil said he was resting." Virgil rubs his face and sits down. Logan gives him a side hug.

Virgil leans on him. “I hate war.”

"Remy and I got the antidote to the front lines. He added fluid to it to cause the soldiers to be knocked out when hit."

Virgil nods. “Okay.”

"Let's go take a nap. You look exhausted."

“Yeah... that sounds nice. Remy and Emile are in our room, though.”

"We can use the ship. Might not be comfortable but it's that or use Nemo's room."

“Didn’t our ship get destroyed? Or did we get another one?” Virgil blinks, unable to think clearly from exhaustion.

"No... Or at least I hope not. Come on." Logan pulls him up. "Nemo's room." Virgil half leans on him and stumble/walks with him. Logan takes him into Nemo's room and lies him down on the soft bed. Virgil curls up and nuzzles the sheets, quickly drifting off. Logan holds onto him and drifts off.

...

Sham drags Terra and George along. “This way!” He giggles.

**"Ok, ok, we're coming,"** Terra says George giggles and smiles big with curiosity and excitement.

Sham opens the door. “Mommy! Mommy!” He slithers in.

Casey looks over and picks him up. "Well, hello, my darling. How's my little man?"

**"Mommy?"** Terra holds George's hand as they walk in.

“Mommy this is Terra and George!”

Casey looks down at them. "Hello, my name is Casey."

**"Didn't you throw Sham in the trash?"**

Casey frowns, "I did no such thing. My husband did."

**"Why did you not going looking for him?"**

"I thought he was dead. I didn't know he was thrown in the trash." Sham wraps around her neck, purring happily. Casey pets him. "As you can see, Sham likes me. I never treated him poorly."

**"So, you don't think he's a runt?"**

"He is a runt, but he is still my child. I wouldn't kill him over it. One of the many laws I don't agree with." George hides behind Terra, intimidated by how big Casey is compared to him. Casey looks at him then back at Terra. "You save my son for that you have my gratitude. Sham seems to like you too, so I will allow you to continue seeing him."

**"Thanks?"** Terra rubs George's back.

"You are welcomed." Sham glances at George and slithers down to him, offering his hand and smiling. George takes his hand. Sham slithers around him, spinning him and giggling.

George giggles Terra walks up to Casey. **"Do you like Terrorlings?"**

Casey looks down at him. "I had not met a Terrorling that wasn't being controlled by my people. I find your kind to be dangerous and wild."

**"Maybe you need a new perspective."** He offers his hand.

Casey looks at it. "Alright, I'll humor you, young child."

**"I'm 15."**

"Young child." She takes his hand. Sham squeals and races away from George who’s now chasing him, playing tag.

Terra and Casey stare at each other. Casey sees visions of Terra's memories she allows Terra to see hers. It only seems fair. Casey was an orphan after her parents were killed for not being able to pay their taxes. Casey only surviving by the grits of her teeth. There was no orphanage you were expected to just survive or die. So, she survived she took what she could. At age 16 she married General Cobalt because he found her attractive. To Casey she let herself get married so she could survive and get information to bring the king down becoming a spy and traitor. She had sham, and as she said, she was a loving mother. She was heartbroken when her husband told her that he was dead and demand for a new child. Skipping over, she gets word that they have Virgil. Now she is 26, and things are finally in motion to save her people.

Terra and Casey let go of their hands. Terra blinks. **"Ok, I trust you."**

"And I do have a better understanding of your people." Sham and George continue playing in the background, Sham now chasing George. Casey looks over at them. "To be young and naive. I work to make a better future for Sham. To better the lives of my people. I don't care if the others trust me or not as long as that goal is reached."

**“It would be easier if they did trust you, though.”** Terra offers.

"It would, but their trust isn't easy to earn. My people are cold, territorial, and ruthless. We are selfish. I don't blame them for not trusting me. In fact, I don't think I would be here if Nemo didn't have a crush on me."

Terra snorts. **“What?”**

"King Nemo has a thing for me, but I shut him down. We are in war, and I will not let him get distracted with trivial things like 'love.' This is war."

**“Oh...”** Terra looks down then back up at her. **“Do you like him, though?”**

"He is nice, and I am grateful that he took care of Sham, but I don't know. He's charming in his way and cares deeply for others, but I do fear his compassion will get him killed one day."

**“Or maybe he’s doing something right.”**

"Time will tell young Terra."

**“It’s been seven years.”**

"I feel like we have reached a miss understanding. You state that Nemo is essentially letting his fear control him. Which I replied by saying that he needs to stop or else he will lose the trust of his troops. You state that he likes to give orders personally. He has a stronger relationship with his people because he cares about them. Yet in this time of war, he is losing sight of why the people trust him. So, I said he needs a reminder. You stated that he was doing something right and you lost me at that point."

**“Why do _you_ think the people trust him?”**

"His compassion, is that not obvious?"

**“Yeah, so why do you say he’s losing sight of that?”**

"He's losing sight of his confidence." She sighs, "Why is this so hard for you to understand? His compassion allows the people to put their trust in him. His confidence is lowered because of his high standards, but he doesn't need them."

**“Oh. Well, why don’t you tell him that?”**

"I would love to, but no one is allowed to see him and with me on thin ice since his captured I'm not risking it." Terra sighs. Casey puts her hand on his shoulder. "Just focus on being young. Enjoy it while you can." She looks at Sham and George having a tickle fight.

Terra looks up at her and smirks a bit. **“I’ll try.”**

"Good, now go have fun." She heads out. Terra watches her go before kneeling and playing with Sham and George.


	17. Chapter 17

Nemo wakes slowly, looking around and trying to process everything. He sees guards in his room, but not Phil or Dale. He groans and tries to sit up. "Your highness lay down." A doctor pushes him back down. "You need to rest."

Nemo huffs and looks around again. “Phil...?”

"Phil will not be guarding you anymore." One of the guards says.

“Why? Where is he?” Nemo gets worried. _‘Is he hurt? Was he killed? Please no-‘_

"He has been released from his duties."

“What?”

The guard sighs "He has been fired."

Nemo blinks. “Bring him back.”

"Your highness he failed at his job. The Captain had to fire him."

“Well, I’m bringing him back!”

The guards look at each other. "That isn't wise-"

“Bring him back!” Nemo almost sounds like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

The guards flinch. The doctor puts his on Nemo's shoulder. "Please calm down your highness."

“I want Phil back!”

One of the guard’s sigh, "Right away, your highness." Then he left. Nemo pulls the blanket closer.

It's a few hours before Phil finally walks into Nemo's room. He bows, "Your highness."

Nemo looks at him in relief. “Phil.” He extends his hand.

Phil sits down and takes his hand. "How do you feel?"

“Better.” Nemo squeezes his hand.

Phil rubs his hand. "You need to rest."

“I need you to stay.”

"Ok."

Nemo squeezes his hand again. “Please... I trust you more than almost anyone.”

"You still have Dale. He didn't fail you."

“I want both of you.”

"Rest Nemo. We can talk about this when you are better."

Nemo huffs and holds his hand tightly. “Don’t leave me...”

Phil sits down. "Ok, I’m here." Nemo relaxes a bit and closes his eyes.

...

Evan comes in a bit later. Nemo opens his eyes and looks at him. “Dad...”

Evan looks at Phil. “Leave us.” Phil bows and leaves. Evan sits down and looks at Nemo. “You’re making a mistake.”

“What do you mean?”

“He failed to protect you-“

“It was one time! What about all the times he has protected me!? He made one mistake, and you know what!? He learned from it! I don’t trust anyone else with my life except them!”

"You should be lucky you have a life right now."

“Yeah well, it’s not the first time.” Nemo huffs.

"Nemo." Evan rubs his face. "That is not the point."

"I don't care if you trust him. I don't, it only takes one mistake to get you killed, and the only reason why you’re not is by pure luck."

“No, it’s by loyalty. He came for me. He righted his wrong.”

“Loyalty will get everyone killed.”

“At least no one gets stabbed in the back.” Nemo looks away.

"You assume everyone is honest."

“I know my guards.”

"Son, I just think you should be careful. I'm not just worried about your trust in guards."

“They aren’t just guards. They are my friends.”

"I'm talking about the snake slithering around the castle."

“Oh.” Nemo bites his lip, heart skipping a beat.

"I still don't like that you got kidnapped in our own castle. I think we should keep a closer eye on her."

“It wasn’t her!”

"Then explain how the enemy got into the castle and got you out without us knowing?"

Nemo looks down. “She wouldn’t...

"How can you be sure?"

“I just... I know.”

"Nemo that’s not good enough. She could be a real danger to us, to you. Why do you trust her?"

“I- I don’t know.”

Evan sighs "I'm taking charge of the war."

“NO!”

"Nemo grow up. I let you play captain now it's time I take control."

“NO!” Nemo balls his fists, tears forming in his eyes. The heart monitor picks up pace.

"Stop acting like a child."

Nemo shakes and tries to hide his face in his wings, but yelps at the pain of trying to move them and cries. _‘Why won’t he just listen to me? Why is he doing this? Everything hurts too much!!!’_

"Nemo." He pets his head. "Calm down please this is for your own good."

Nemo hiccups. “G-Guard!”

A guard comes in. "Yes, your highness?"

Nemo shakes his head. “P-Phil.”

The guard leaves, and Phil comes in. Evan frowns. "Don't push me away Nemo."

Nemo sniffles and coughs, squeezing Evan’s hand. “I deny you permission to take over the war, as King of Atlanium.”

Evan rubs his face. "As your father, I deny you. Nemo, I cannot in good conscience let you continue."

Nemo breaks into a sob and gasps for air. “Y-You can’t!”

Evan lowers his head, rubs his eyes with his free hand. "Nemo stop."

Nemo hangs his head, squeezing Evan’s hand tightly. “D-Dad... p-please.”

“I CAN’T LOSE YOU!” Evan sighs and deflates. "I can't lose you too."

Nemo hiccups and coughs. “M-Mom...?” He asks hesitantly, knowing his dad never liked to talk about it.

He nods, "You’re a lot like her." He squeezes his hand.

Nemo smiles a bit through his tears and wipes his eyes. “You never talk about her...”

"Yeah well, it's hard. She meant everything to me. And now that she is gone. I need to do everything to protect you." Evan looks at Nemo his eyes glassy he swallows hard and grips Nemo's hand his shaking a little. "I can't lose you."

Nemo closes his eyes and puts Evan’s hand on his head. “No one lives forever...” Phil looks down.

"Doesn't mean I won't try to keep you around as long as I can. You should outlive me, son."

Nemo frowns. “I don’t care about my life if my people are safe.”

"Damn Nemo." Evan sighs heavily "It's not just about keeping the people safe. A strong leader knows when to quit. A strong leader knows that they are needed. You can't just sacrifice yourself at the first chance it comes up. What will happen when you're gone? Who will lead? Me? Ok. What about next? When I'm dead who will lead? How will they lead?" Evan looks at Nemo in the eye fire in them as he waves his arms around. "Nemo, many people can take orders. Not everyone can give orders. 'I don't care about my life as long as my people are safe'? How do you _know_ they will be safe when you are gone? How do you know that things won't fall apart when you're gone? You don't. Your life is more important than a soldier. That is why soldiers die to protect the leader because they are harder to replace when lost. Like a game of chess, you lose when you lose your king." Nemo looks away and curls up. Evan pets his head gently. "We _need_ you alive. Your people need you alive. That is why I'm taking over so you can continue to lead in the future. So, you can be there for your people."

Nemo exhales shakily. He’s so tired. He can’t argue even if he wanted to. “Okay.”

Evan kisses his head. "Rest." He stands up and looks at Phil. "Watch him."

Phil blinks caught off. "Y-yes Sir." Evan nods and opens the door he looks at Nemo one more time before heading out. Nemo holds himself and whimpers, face showing pain Phil goes over and his hand. "Should I call the doctor?" Nemo squeezes his hand and nods Phil gets up and goes to the door. He waves the doctor in, the doctor comes in and goes over to Nemo. He checks him over while Phil comes back and takes Nemo's hand. Nemo breathes with some difficulty. The doctor looks over his abdomen before going to the IV and turning it up.

...

Virgil and Logan go to the refugee building. It's full of people all over the world and guards giving out food for dinner. Some babies cry while other young children run around with smiles on their faces. Logan squeezes Virgil's hand Virgil takes a deep breath and walks in. The people don't give them any second glances as they go by. "Is there anyone you're looking for?" Logan asks.

Virgil looks through all the people before turning away. “No....”

"Come on, let's check on Emile." He offers a smile.

Virgil offers a smile back. “Okay.”

Logan leads Virgil back to their room. They open the door and watch Casey duck under a fireball. **"YOU KNEW I WAS UNDER HYPNOSIS AND DIDN'T TELL ME!"** Emile breathes heavy, fist clench and glaring.

Casey stares back relax arms behind her back. She stands tall once the flame is gone. "Remy please control your wife."

Virgil runs in. “What’s going on!?”

"Emile is throwing a temper tantrum because no one told her about the hypothesis."

**"I PUT THE WHOLE MISSION IN JEOPARDY!"** Emile stands up, causing Remy to hold her hand. Emile Yanks it back.

Virgil stands in front of her and puts his hands on her shoulders. “Em. It’s okay. We got back fine, and it’s gone now.”

**"But she knew and said nothing."** Emile opens at her handshaking.

"Virgil and Phil knew too and said nothing but you’re not throwing fireballs at them." Casey rolls her eyes.

Emile's eyes widen, and she looks at Virgil. **"You knew!?"**

Virgil takes a step back. “Everything went too fast. I would have told you, but we needed to get Nemo.”

**"I could have killed you."** Emile frowns shoulders dropping she hangs her head. Remy holds her hand again. She lets him.

Virgil hugs her. “But you didn’t. It’s okay now.”

**"Nemo?"**

“Under heavy supervision but alive. Also, off-limits to visitors.”

Emile nods and takes a deep breath. She looks at Casey. **"You sure it's gone?"**

"24603." Nothing happens. "I'm sure." Virgil rubs her arm.

**"Ok."** Emile sits down on the bed. Remy sits in her lap; she hugs him like a teddy bear Remy kisses her cheek.

"I think you owe me an apology." Emile glares at Casey.

“Em...” Virgil tries.

**"You still knew."**

"That's not why you’re mad. I told you that Virgil did the same thing, but you’re not mad him. So no, that isn't why you’re mad. You're mad because I'm a Dolguis. I could sneeze wrong, and you would start tensing and trying to see what I'm planning. So no, your problem isn't what I did. Your problem is that you are racist and nothing I'll do will ever be enough for you. Have a good day." Casey slams the door on her way out. Virgil flinches and glances at Logan.

Logan clears his throat. "I'll wait outside." Logan leaves. Virgil looks back at Emile.

"She's right," Remy mumbles he looks up at Emile. "You unfair."

Emile growls **"She had me has a slave!"**

"No, she didn't. She is one person in a big group who happen to take you has a slave. You do know she would have been like 8 when you were a slave? She personally did nothing to you, yet you treat her like she did." Emile crosses her arms and looks away. “Em... at least try to get to understand her.”

**"What is there to understand?"** Emile squeezes her eyes close her nails dig into her arms. Virgil gently lays his hand over hers. Emile's sighs heavily. **"I need time."**

Virgil nods. “Of course. I don’t blame you.” Emile takes a deep breath and relaxes her body. Virgil rubs her arm.

**"I hate what I went through, I hate what my people went through because of _them_ but,"** Emile rubs her face. **"That isn't on her. She didn't do those things."** There is a pause. **"I will apologize."** Virgil smiles a bit. **"But later, I'm tired."** Emile lays on her back.

“Okay.” Virgil stands. “I’ll see you later.”

Remy pulls Emile up. "Nope."

Emile whines **"Remy."**

"Nope sorry babe you're doing it now."

**"Why?"** Emile stands up.

"Because this will eat at you until you do. Now go apologies." Remy slaps her butt forward.

Emile groans then smirk at Remy. **"Fine, I'll do it now."** She goes to the door and blows a kiss at Remy. **"I love you."**

Remy smirks hands on his hips. "Love you too sugar momma." Emile burst out laughing as she leaves.

Virgil blinks. “What the fuck.”

"She wasn't tired. She just didn't feel like doing it." Remy shrugs "Just a little encouragement."

“O... kay.” Virgil moves towards the door. Remy snickers, "It worked." He smirks and jumps onto the bed. Virgil rolls his eyes and heads out.

...

Emile runs into Casey and Logan talking. Casey stops mid-sentence and crosses her arms. "Are you going to blame me for the weather?" She raises an eyebrow at Emile. Logan frowns and looks at the two he takes a step back.

Emile stops and swallows hard. She clears her throat and fidgets with her hands behind her back**. "No, I want to apologize. You were right. I have been overly hatred towards you."**

"You mean, racist?"

Emile bites the inside of her check and glances down before forcing herself to look back at Casey**. "Yes. Anyway, I promise to try better in the future to be kinder to you." **

Casey looks Emile up and down. There is a moment of silence in the hall before she speaks. "I accept your apology, and I will hold you on that."

**"Friends?" **

"No."

**"Allies in this war?"**

There is another pause. "Acceptable." She offers her hand. Emile looks at it her eyes snapping from the hand to Casey's face. She takes it. Casey's eyebrows rise as she looks at their hands then at Emile. A small smile grows on her face. "I look forward to working with you in the future."

Emile smiles back. **"You too."** They shake hands then break apart. A guard walks up to them.

"Casey come with me."

Casey frowns and looks the guard up and down. "What is the matter?"

"Just follow me." The guard pushes Casey forward. She glares at the guard but then moves on her own, letting the guard lead her away.

Virgil catches up to Emile and Logan. “Hey.”

**"Hey."** Emile waves but her eyes are still on the guard and Casey.

Virgil looks at them and frowns. He follows them. “Where are you going?”

"I don't know." Casey crosses her arms. The guard stays silent.

Virgil looks at the guard and narrows his eyes. “Where are you taking her?”

"The king has order us to round up the Dolguis."

Casey blinks and shakes her head dumbfounded. "I didn't expect that." There is a moment before her face hardens, and she continues to stand straight up.

Virgil frowns. “Nemo is severely injured. He shouldn’t be up and giving orders yet.”

"King Evan." The guard clarifies. "He has taken control."

“Taken control?”

The guard opens a door and pushes Casey in before closing the door. He turns to Virgil. "King Evan is now in charge of the War effort while King Nemo is recovering."

“Fine.” Virgil turns and leaves, going to the throne room.

He walks in as King Evan is talking to his advisers and generals. Evan looks up. "Virgil this is a private meeting."

“You took over?” Virgil asks.

"Yes, of course now if you please." Evan waves him off. One general points to a spot on a map. Evan nods "Good, good."

“You took Casey into custody after she’s the one who gave us valuable information to attack and get King Nemo back.” Virgil states.

Evan sighs heavily and shakes his head. "Give me a minute." He walks up to Virgil and leads him out. "What do you want?"

“I want to know what you’re doing. I get you don’t trust her cause she’s a Dolgius, but she didn’t get Nemo captured. I know that for a fact.”

"Do you? Do you have evidence? The only fact here is that Nemo got captured by Dolguis in and out under everyone's nose and no one knows how. That is the fact. And until we find out how I have to assume that Casey or any of her troops are double agents."

Virgil huffs and crosses his arms. “Let Casey help. Dolgius can read minds.”

Evan crosses his arms and stands tall. "Yeah? Well, Dolguis are also famous liars. I will ask you the same thing I asked Nemo. Why do you trust her?"

“She got me out. She gave us information, and when Nemo was captured, she helped us get him back. She didn’t have a good past; she’s married to a man who is the leader of a military operation for the sake of information and survival. They had Sham, but her husband threw him out and told her he was dead before she had a chance to save him. She wants to do the right thing; she just doesn’t know any better than what she’s learned to survive. When I set the boundary, she respects it. After we got back with Nemo, she removed the programing from Emile that allowed her to be controlled. Evan, I don’t trust people easily, but I feel she’s earned at least a chance.”

Evan stares at Virgil for a moment face stone-cold eyes narrow as he thinks. "Fine but you are to watch her with a guard. I want to know if there is a double agent. When you can prove that there isn't one, I will let them go."

“Okay. How’s Dale?”

"I don't know I have too much to worry about and one guard isn't one of them." Evan opens the door to the throne room. "Will, that be all Virgil?"

“Yeah. Thank you.” Evan enters the room and closes the door. Virgil goes back to where Casey is being kept. The same guard stands in front of the door. “Let me in. King’s orders.”

The guard stands to the side. Virgil enters a room full of unpleased Dolguis. Casey is stone-cold in the corner staring at a wall. Without looking at Virgil. "Greetings Virgil."

Virgil goes over to her and speaks so only she can hear. “I’m getting all of you out of here, but I need you to come with me.”

Casey raises an eyebrow then stands and follows Virgil. The guard stops them on the way out. "She can't leave."

“The king says she can with a guard and me.”

"Where is your guard?"

Casey rolls her eyes. "I'm sure we will find one. Come alone, Virgil.” Casey starts walking.

"Stop." The guard pulls out his gun. Casey raises a brow at him.

Virgil stands in front of her and glares at him. “Back. Down.”

"I do not take orders from you. Now get back in the room, and you get a guard, and then we can talk."

Casey rolls her eyes and sighs, "Very well." Casey goes back to the room. Virgil stifles a growl and walks to the hospital. The hospital is busy as ever was the war continue. Doctors run around trying to get to everyone. Virgil goes to the counter. “Has Dale been released?”

The nurse looks up. "Dale who? We have several Dale's."

“Dale Nemo’s personal guard.”

The nurse looks over her book. "He was released earlier today."

Virgil nods. “Any ideas where he might be?”

"Nope. Look, it's jam-packed here. I need to focus on the people _in_ the hospital, not out. He's King Nemo’s personal guard? Maybe he's doing his job."

Virgil sighs. “Okay. Bye.” He makes his way to Nemo’s sickbay when he spots Dale in the hallway. Virgil jogs over to him. “Hey. How are you?”

"Sore but alive. Have you seen Phil? I woke up, and he was gone without a word."

Virgil bites his lip. “A lot happened... Look, I need your help. Evan is in control now while Nemo recovers. The Dolgius rebels have been rounded up. Evan wants us to find the double agent that got Nemo captured, but a guard and I have to be with Casey.”

"I did miss a lot. Ok, lead the way." Virgil heads back to the room where the Dolgius are with Dale.

The guard looks at them. "Ok." He opens the door. Casey comes out and looks at the two.

"Greetings Virgil, Dale, I hope you’re feeling better."

Dale nods "Yeah, just sore for now."

“If you need anything, tell us. Let’s go to my room and make a plan.” Virgil leads them over; the room is empty. Casey sits on the bed and watches Virgil. “Okay. Evan wants us to find a double agent, if there even is one or if they’re still here. How do we go about this?”

Casey frowns and narrows her eyes, eyebrows going down. She sighs, "Typical, but fine if it will make the _king_ happy." She stands up and moves around the room. One hand around her chin as she thinks. "We are masters of the mind it will be difficult to get information that they don't want to share."

“Are there any records we can look through?” Dale suggests.

Casey shakes her head. "We could try to use fear."

“We’re not using Terrorlings,” Virgil states sternly.

"We don't have to. It's Dolguis protocol that if there is a spy in a group and they can't find it. The whole group is killed."

“We’re not killing all the rebels! Look, we’ll find them and if not... We’ll figure something out! But I’m not killing innocent people.” Virgil says passionately.

Casey raises a brow. "Of course, I'm not killing all my troops. We are just using the fear of death. We like, everyone else, would like to live for as long as possible. If the spy had helped, they might crack under pressure. Or if someone saw something suspicious, they can report it to get out of there 'death.'"

Virgil sighs. “Okay.”

"Let me handle my troops. If there are any spies, I will find them." Casey stands tall. "Now bring me back to my troops." Virgil and Dale stand and go back to the room of Dolgius. Casey enters and looks at them. "Alright, listen up. We might have a traitor among us. You all know the protocol. Either we find them, or we all die. So, anyone wants to speak up?" Everyone looks at each other, no one making a move. A Dolgius quickly grabs Dale’s sword and slits his own throat. Virgil lets out a scream in surprise and jumps away as the body hits the ground. Dale blinks in shock before quickly grabbing his sword back and looking at the green stained metal solemnly. Casey looks at the body she quickly touches his head. Reading his quickly fading mind. She sees the man helping Dolgius sneak on-planet, going to the throne room and laying the trap. He was supposed to go with them but was not at the rondeau on time. Casey pulls out. "That was the spy. The rest are safe." She stands tall frowning at the body. "Virgil give my apologies to the king."

Virgil takes a deep breath and nods, leaving and going to the throne room. Evan looks up. "What did you find out?'

“We found the spy. He killed himself. Casey offers her apologies.”

Evan nods "Was that the only spy?"

“I think so. I’ll talk with Casey about what she saw.”

"And you are positive that she herself is trustworthy?"

“Yes. She was upset that there was a spy among them. She treats them with as much family love as Dolguis can express.”

"So, none at all?"

“No, it’s there. Think Atlanium before civilness, when all you had was survival of the fittest.”

Evan waves his hand. "No matter I will trust your judgment as you have not let me down before but know that if she does turn out to be a spy, it's on you."

Virgil bows. “I accept that. Thank you for your time.”

"You are dismissed."

Virgil goes to the door and pauses. “So... the Dolgius are free now?”

"Yes." Virgil nods and leaves then goes to the Dolgius.

The guard steps the side. Dale and the dead body are gone. Casey has her arms crossed and is frowning when Virgil walks in. She looks up and goes to him. "So, what happens now?"

“You guys are free. If you turn out to be a traitor, it’s on me.”

Casey narrows her eyes and continues to frown. "Well, your life is in good hands." She turns to her troops. "Back to your stations and await further orders." The troops head out.

“You wanna get something to eat?” Virgil offers.

Casey looks at Virgil. "You don't have to be friendly with me, Virgil. Just focus on the war." She heads out. Virgil sighs and goes back to his room. Logan sits on the bed reading Virgil lays on his lap. Logan starts massaging his head as he continues to read. Virgil hums and relaxes.


	18. Chapter 18

Casey makes her way to Nemo's room. Four guards stop her. "No one is allowed to see the king."

Casey rolls her eyes and clears her throat. "NEMO, WE NEED TO TALK!"

Dale comes out. “The king wants to see her.” The guards look at each other.

...

Nemo watches Casey come in and grabs a chair, slowly dragging it across the room as the chair makes a terrible noise as it scratches across the ground. Once she is in her spot in front of a window, she sits down back straight. Dale opens the blinds from the window. A red dot glows on Casey's head.

Nemo frowns deeply, looking turmoiled. He looks to the guards. “Please...”

The guards shake their heads. "For your protection." One says Dale rolls his eyes and sits next to Phil.

"Oh, don't worry dear, I don't mind." Casey waves the concern away.

Nemo still bites his lip and fidgets with the blanket. “Okay... how are you feeling?”

"Better than you it looks like. I do want to apologize as it was one of my troops that got you captured in the first place. Luckily, he is dead now, and the rest of the troops have been checked. I will not allow that same mistake again."

Nemo nods. “It’s okay-“

"Not it's not." Casey snaps shoulders tense. She sighs and relaxes, "I will be taking my troops and leaving soon."

“What!?”

"I have given all the information I have. I am no longer needed here."

“B-But-“ Nemo stutters.

"Nemo let's face it. Everyone would be more... comfortable if Dolguis weren't slithering around the castle." Casey's face is stone-cold as she doesn't take her eyes of Nemo. It does hurt her to see him like this, and knowing Nemo's feelings about her doesn't help, but this is war. She can't worry about feelings.

Nemo opens his mouth, then closes it. He opens it again. “Where would you go?”

“I have a base on Dolos. If I can get to it, I can continue to lead my troops. We are close; I just know it." Casey clutches her fist.

Nemo bites his lip. “I can’t stop you...”

"No, you can't." Casey stands up. "I wish you the best Nemo, and please take care of my son." She heads to the door.

“Casey.” Casey looks at him. “Don’t get yourself killed... please.”

"I don't plan to, but I will also not push away the idea that I might die. This is war, after all." Casey opens the door. "Rest well, Nemo." And then she's gone. Nemo blinks before curling up in his blankets. Dale and Phil look at each other and frown. Dale pets his head Phil holds his hand Nemo suppresses his cries.

...

The war rages on for months, Atlanium taking more ground and Dolos falling despite their best efforts. With no way to defend their home planet, some of the wealthier Dolgius abandon their planet, taking up the title of wandering merchants. They take as many Terrians with them as they can. With Dolos nearly defeated, Stellio meets to discuss entering the war to perform rescue operations for the Terrians still missing. The five Mayors of Stellio land on Atlanium. Logan greets them. "Good day Mayors of Stellio."

The mayor's nod at Logan. "Scholar Aquarius a pleasure as always."

Logan nods "Follow me to the castle." Logan guides the mayor's and their bodyguards to the throne room where King Evan and Nemo wait for them. The five mayors bow to the kings.

Nemo nods to them, despite still some lingering pain. “Mayors of Stellio. Greetings.”

The mayor of leadership steps forward. "As we said before we are only interested in the rescue of the Terrians. What you do with Dolos is your decision."

Nemo nods. “Understandable. All our forces are currently trying to take over Dolos and end the war, so, unfortunately, we cannot provide your troops with protection.”

"We understand." The Mayor of Protection states. "Our troops are short in numbers but should be able to handle this task."

“Once we have taken Dolos, we will send troops to aid your efforts.” Nemo offers.

"That would be appropriate." The Mayor of Protection nods in agreement.

"We have also offered to supply food and health equipment for the refugee center." The Mayor of Nurture states.

Nemo beams. “That would be wonderful. Thank you.”

The Mayor of Nurture nods The Mayor of Knowledge is the next to speak. "Is there any information you can give us that can help in our search?"

Nemo looks to Dale. “So far, most of the Dolgius are fleeing towards the edge of the solar system. They may be hoping to outrun us. However, we have ships that are designed for far travel, though I’m sure you do as well?”

The mayor of Knowledge nods "Of course."

Logan clears his throat. "Perhaps we could contact our allies in the Dolgius rebellion for information on where they are going?"

Nemo’s eyes brighten, and Phil looks at him with concern. “We do not have contact with them.” Evan points out. “They left without a trace.”

“I can find them-“

“Your majesty, you are not to leave this planet.” Phil practically glares at Nemo.

The mayors look at each other. "If these allies have information that can help us then perhaps, we should try to find them." The Mayor of Knowledge states.

"Yes, but it is strange that they don’t have contact with these allies." The Mayor of Leadership points out. "Can they be trusted?"

“Of course, they can!” Nemo sounds almost offended.

“Their leader rescued me.” Virgil offers. “And gave us information to rescue King Nemo.”

The mayors’ glance at each other they look at Logan who nods in agreement. "Ok." Leadership starts "We will wish to seek out these rebels for information that can help us."

Nemo stands and winces. “Nemo! Sit down!” Virgil shouts at him. Nemo hisses but sits back down. “You’re still recovering! Phil is right! You aren’t leaving Atlanium.”

Nemo crosses his arms. “Fine.”

The Mayors raise a brow at Nemo's actions. "Let us know when you find out any new information." Creation says.

"Of course." Evan says, "You are dismissed." The mayors bow and head out.

Nemo glances at Virgil. Virgil raises a brow at him, and Nemo looks away. “Nemo...” Virgil says in his dad's voice.

Logan puts a hand on Virgil's shoulder. "Have we really not had any contact with them since they left?"

“Not that I know of,” Virgil says and watches Nemo fidgeting. He rolls his eyes. “You’ve had contact with Casey, haven’t you?”

Nemo’s head shoots up, and his cheeks turn bright red. “What!? No! Of course not!”

Logan raises his brow. "Nemo don’t lie to me."

Nemo ducks his head. “Yeah...”

"Ok, so that makes things easier just call her and ask her if she has any idea where the Dolguis are going," Logan says Evan narrows his eyes Nemo in thought.

“That’s um... that’s the thing...”

“Ugh. What? How hard is it to just call your girlfriend?” Virgil says, and Nemo blushes more.

“She’s not- I mean- I just-“

It clicks with Evan, and he slaps himself for not seeing it earlier, he sighs heavily. Logan ignores Evan. "Nemo, what's wrong? Why can't you call her? You want one of us to do it for you?"

“I can’t call her! I have to wait until she calls me. She moves around so much and uses so many different call signs, even if I wanted to call her, I can’t.”

"I see, well that does make sense. We need to wait for her to call then. It's that or try to search for her which might take longer. How often does she report in?"

"And why was it secret?" Evan asks

Nemo hides in his wings. “Because she didn’t want there to be a problem...”

Logan claps his hands "Nemo focus when do you think she will call you?"

Nemo flinches. “I don’t know. She usually calls at least once a week, but she hasn’t for about two weeks now.”

"Do you know where she was at the time?"

“No. She never tells me where she is...”

"I guess there is nothing we can do. Stellio will just have to go on with what Dale told them until Casey calls back." Logan sighs "What were you two talking about? I'm assuming she is making progress down there."

Nemo shrugs and fidgets. “She never tells me much. Trying to keep both of us safe and all.”

"Safe?" Evan raises a brow

“Like so in case someone is listening in, they won’t know where she is and stuff.” Nemo remains tense.

Evan nods "Logan, Virgil; you are dismissed." Virgil bows and takes Logan’s hand. He bows and they leave. Nemo takes a quiet breath, bracing himself. "You can't date a Dolguis."

“DAD!”

"You need to marry your own kind." Nemo crosses his arms. "Stop acting like a child. You don't know this lady. You don't know what her plans are. She could be using you for all you know."

“SHE’S NOT!”

"How do you know?" Evan repeats

“Because- Because!” Nemo clenches his fist and stands, pain causing him to regret, but he ignores it. “BECAUSE I LOVE HER!” Phil and Dale stay back.

"You thought the same about Akui," Evan says frowning.

Nemo freezes. He looks down and closes his eyes. “Goodnight, father.” He silently leaves, Dale and Phil, trailing behind. Evan sighs and closes his eyes.

...

The bunker shakes as explosions go off. "Sir, we need to move." one rebel yells.

Casey looks up from her maps she quickly packs them up and hands them to a rebel. "Go." The rebel slithers off. Casey puts a helmet on and moves towards the exits. "Ok troops move out." The rebels flee the fallen base as it bursts into flames. They are met with open fire, many of them falling in their attempts to escape. Casey looks back and helps him back up. "Come on, don't quit on me now." The young male winces and gets up. He looks at something behind Casey and his eyes widen, throwing Casey down before getting shot himself. He falls to the ground, dead. Casey doesn't have time to mourn the fallen man as she quickly moves. They continue to receive fire, though none of them can tell where from. Their only hope is to get to their ship. By the time Casey gets there, only a third of her troops are on board, most wounded. She looks behind her. She grabs one rebel who was behind her and closed the door. "Get us out of here!" The ship starts taking off as they get fired at. They almost make it out of the forest when the engine is hit. "Shit. Damage report!" Casey calls out.

"We won't be flying for long, and they are on our tail."

"Fuck" Casey mumbles under her breath. "Keep flying." She goes to the radio. "Please pick up." she plays with it for a second. "Nemo? Do you copy?" There’s no answer for a moment. "Nemo please this is important." The ship shakes "Fuck. Someone fire back!"

“Our weapon systems are damaged!”

“Put us down!”

“Casey?” Nemo’s voice comes through.

"Nemo, I hate to bother you, but I'm in a little of a pickle." The ship crashes to the ground. "I might need some assistance."

“What’s wrong? Where are you? What can I do?”

"I'm under attacked, and my ship has been shot down. I'm am in sector nine of area 12 west side of the planet."

“I’m coming-“

“We’ll send a rescue team.” Dale’s voice interrupts.

There is banging at the door. "Ok just hurry I have a lot of injured troops." She looks at them. "Grab your weapons; we are not going down without a fight." The rebel grabs their guns though some are shaking. The door falls, and enemy Dolgius charge in, quickly slaughtering the rebels. One of the rebels grabs Casey and throws her out of the ship to hide her. She hears her troops scream before it’s silent. Casey slithers off into the forest. She covers herself in mud as she goes.

...

A soldier comes into the throne room. Nemo looks up expectantly. The soldier takes his helmet off. “I’m sorry, your majesty.” Nemo pales. “We were too late... there’s nothing left.”

Nemo blinks and grips his chair arm, trying not to shake. "A-are you positive?"

The soldier nods. “There were no survivors at the scene.”

"What about past the scene? Maybe she ran?"

“We have search crews, but they’re having difficulty navigating the swamp terrain.”

Nemo nods "Find her, please."

The soldier frowns. “Casey?”

"Yes."

The soldier nods and bows. “We will do our best.”

"Thank you; you are dismissed." The soldier leaves.

...

Casey has been hiding for days, trying to survive. She hears soldiers coming, but it sounds more like trudging than slithering. A light shines on her. “Halt!” A Syrni solider says.

She freezes, "Don't shoot."

“Wait!” A soldier comes through. “What is your name?” He asks her.

"Casey. The Rebel leader. I'm on your side."

The soldier’s eyes brighten. “Someone contact the king.” He helps her up.

Casey relaxes "We can't stay here let’s move. You can inform the king after we are off-planet."

“Okay, come on.” They lead her back to their ship.

...

The land on Atlanium Casey still covered in now dry dirt and mud. She is well aware of how she smells and looks and wants to find the nears shower before anyone sees her. The soldiers escort her to the med bay instead. As she slithers down the halls, she hears a ruckus behind her. “CASEY! CASEY!” She sees Nemo limp-running out, despite his guards and Virgil chasing him down.

“Your majesty!”

“NEMO SIT DOWN NOW!”

Casey looks at Nemo. "Nemo wait-" She gets interrupted by Nemo tackling her into a hug. "Nemo!" Nemo winces but holds her tightly, refusing to let go again. "Nemo I'm filthy let go."

“I don’t care.” Nemo holds her as tightly as possible.

"Nemo you're crushing me."

Nemo lets go. “Sorry.”

Casey sighs she tisks, "Nemo you got dirt all over your white vest." she tries to wipe it off. "You shouldn't have hugged me."

Nemo blushes. “You’re alive. I thought you were dead...”

“Let her get to the med bay and get cleaned up. Then you can _sit_ and talk,” Virgil says, crossing his arms at Nemo.

“I’m fine!”

“Sir, doctor’s orders are for you not to exert yourself,” Dale says, and Nemo huffs.

"Listen to the doctors Nemo. I will be back once I don't smell like I just crawl out of a dumpster." She straightens Nemo's shirt.

Nemo blushes darker. “Okay.”

Casey follows the guard to the med bay. Dale comes over. "You do remember that she shot you down, right?"

“What?” Nemo looks confused.

"She doesn't like you back."

Nemo bites his lip and looks away. Virgil takes his hand. “Come on. We should go tell Sham she’s okay.”

Nemo nods "Yeah..." They head over to the kid room.

**"Sham get down before you hurt yourself!"** Terra yells as Sham slithers on the ceiling.

Virgil’s eyes widen. “Sham!” Sham giggles

Nemo spreads his wings. “Nemo NO!” Virgil shouts. Phil flies up and grabs Sham before Nemo can take off.

Sham giggles "Again!"

Nemo takes him. “No, no more now.”

"Aww." Sham pouts Terra hugs, Virgil.

**"Hey, Dad." **

Virgil hugs him back. “Hey, Terra.”

“We found Casey,” Nemo says, smiling.

Sham beams "Mommy!" he tries to wiggle out of Nemo's hold.

Nemo continues to hold him. “Hold on, she’s getting some bandages first, then you can see her.”

“And you are supposed to be sitting.” Virgil pulls him down to sit.

**"Is she ok?"** Terra asks

“I think so. I didn’t really get a chance to ask before I was dragged away.” Nemo raises a brow at Virgil.

"She is fine." Phil assures. Terra relaxes.

"Where is George?" Dale asks

Terra flinches **"Got to run."** Terra runs out of the room.

Virgil tilts his head. “Terra?” He runs after him.

**"Everything is fine!"** Terra looks down the halls.

“Terra...” Virgil says in a warning tone.

Terra freezes he turns and looks at Virgil. **"Ok so maybe I lost him, but I'm sure he's not far"** he gives a nervous smile.

Virgil sighs. “Let’s go.”

They walk around following Terra's Terrorling instincts and finds George and Emile. **"EMILE!"** Terra runs up and hugs her. Emile hugs Terra back. **"How was your mission?"**

Emile coughs **"It went well." **

“What mission?” Virgil asks.

**"King Evan gave me control of a team to check out a farm to the west."** she coughs "**It was strangely heavily guarded, but no Terrorlings were there." **

Terra feels her hands. **"Are you ok?"** they are hot though Emile is never cold in the first place.

**"I'm a little under the weather, but I'll be fine,"** she assures.

“Go to the med bay. Now.” Virgil looks her in the eyes.

**"I am I promise, but this little guy ran into me."** she ruffs George's hair and he giggles.

Virgil picks him up. “Thank you. Take care of yourself.”

**"I will."** Emile coughs as she walks away.

**"Get better soon!"** Terra calls out. Emile gives him a thumbs up then turns the corner. Nemo and the guards catch up with Sham. **"I found George that I totally didn't lose at all because I'm a responsible big brother."** Terra gives another nervous smile as Phil and Dale roll their eyes with a playful smirk.

Virgil shakes his head. “What matters is that we found him and- _Nemo’s not supposed to be walking!_”

Nemo flinches. “Oh, boy.” He turns tail and tries to run. Sham squeals happily in his arms.

Terra and George laugh**, "That is the opposite of what you should be doing Nemo!"** Terra calls out.

**"Silly Nemo,"** George says

The guards follow him. “Your majesty, we can and will tell your doctor.”

“I’m just going to see Casey!”

“OMG! NEMO LET THE WOMAN BREATHE FOR A MOMENT BEFORE YOU SMOTHER HER WITH PUPPY EYES!” Virgil shouts from down the hall, and Nemo nearly trips over his own feet, immediately turning red.

Terra and George laugh louder. Sham tilts his head. "You like Mommy?"

“I- uh- um.”

"Are you going to marry mommy? Are you going to be my new Daddy?"

Nemo blinks. “I’m- I- I don’t know.”

"Do you want to be my new Daddy?"

“I- I wouldn’t mind but...” Nemo looks away. “It’s Casey’s choice...”

"Let's ask her!" Sham smiles

“We’re going to let her rest for now,” Virgil says and looks at Nemo pointedly.

"But I want to see Mommy now!"

“Virgil’s right... she’s probably really tired right now. You know how long she’s been gone.” Sham pouts again. Nemo rocks him. “Come on, let’s get some dinner. We can have your favorite fiiiiish.” He smiles.

Sham looks at him, trying to still look upset. "Ok." he can't help but smile a little.

Nemo smirks and carries him to the dining hall. Virgil gives Terra and George a hug. “How about you go visit Uncle Remy?”

**"Ok!"**

They run off while Virgil goes to the refugee building. Over the past months, he’s introduced himself and has been helping his people the best he can. Language appears to be the only barrier so far, with most concerned about survival rather than smaller things. Skirmishes have occurred but were quickly solved with moving peoples to ‘cabins’ of people with similar thoughts and ideas.

The people wave at Virgil as he walks by. Some even calling his name. They have really relaxed since being here though not all are as friendly as Logan sees first hand dealing with a troubling group. "When do we leave?" One man asks with his arms cross as he tabs his foot.

Logan sighs "Like I have said before once we find a safe place to put you."

“Put us?” Another says.

“Hey, that’s what Americans did to the natives.” Virgil pitches in. “Look, we’re trying to help you out here. You guys are the only survivors we’ve found so far from Earth.”

One native American person raises an eyebrow at Virgil. "Americans pushed us out of our homes and took over our land and called us savages."

“Ya, that’s why I’m saying my people have no right to judge if someone does the same.” Virgil rubs his face. “What am I saying?” He mumbles to himself and looks around the room. “All of these are my people...”

"How do we know you really are human? Maybe you're an alien in disguise like this smart-ass motherfucker." the man points at Logan. Logan glares at the man.

Virgil opens his mouth then shuts it. He steps between Logan and the man. “Stellios bleed white. Humans bleed red. No cloaking technology can change that. So, if you really wanna know, try me.”

Logan pulls Virgil back. "There is no need for violence. Virgil is human, and he doesn't need to prove that to you. Now please calm down."

The man rolls his eyes "Whatever." he walks away. Virgil clenches his fist and forces himself to turn away.

Logan holds his hand and rubs it. "It's fine, just drop it."

Virgil sighs. “It’s people like that...” he bites his tongue and shakes his head. “It’s fine. I’m fine now.”

"Come on, let’s go eat." Logan leads Virgil until a can hits Logan in the head. "Ah," he rubs his head and turns around. Virgil spins around as well, looking through the crowd. "Who threw that?" Logan asks a few people point at the same man Logan and Virgil were talking to earlier.

Virgil raises his hand, and the can levitate as he walks towards the man. “Listen, we’ve given you shelter, healthcare, food, water, and protection. All we are asking in return is respect.”

Logan walks over to the guards. The man crosses his arms. "I don't trust you; I don't trust your friend. We didn't ask for this now get out of my face you freak." At this point, the people around his back away from the scene.

“We could have left you to die on Earth. We could have let the Dolgius take you into slavery. Do you know what would have happened? Do you know what they would have done to you? What they’ve done to our people!?” Virgil clenches his fist the can collapses in on itself, eyes shining with passion. “Because maybe you need to know!”

The guards go over. "We will take it from here." Logan takes Virgil's hand. The guards grab the man.

"Hey, let go!"

"You are causing a disturbance." The guards take him away.

Virgil pulls his hand away from Logan and follows them. “Where are you taking him?”

"We have a detention center that we will put him in until he decides to behave." The man continues to struggle.

"Let me go you oversize pigeons."

Logan tries to grab Virgil again. “Virgil-"

Virgil pulls outreach. “We’re not animals. We may be stubborn, but locking him up will only make you just like the Dolgius.”

The guards look at Virgil. "Then what do you suggest? Because it sounded like you wanted to give him to the Dolgius."

"You do that, and I'll just kick their ass." the man says

“Try it. You’ll be met with chains, whips, and electro rods. You’ll be starved and beaten until you can’t even stand, and then expected to work or be sold to buyers for the high price to have a Terrian in their collection.”

"You sure know your stuff." he smirks "Were you a slave?"

Logan grabs Virgil's shoulders. "Virgil walk away."

Virgil tenses. “Yes. Twice. Once on accident, second on a rescue mission. I’d advise you, listen to me. I don’t want any of you to go through that.”

"You got out how hard can it be?"

"Sir please, you don't know what you are talking about.” Logan tries but decides to give up. “If you think you can handle yourself out there, we will happily let you leave."

"Really?"

"Really?" The guards raise their brows. Virgil looks at Logan in shock. "This place is for people who can't defend themselves and have nowhere else to go. If you are certain that you can handle yourself, then we will give you a ship, and you can be on your way."

The man smirks "Now you're talking blue man."

Virgil looks between them in disbelief. “Logan no...”

"Guards let him go I'll take it from here." The guards look at each other before letting the man go.

"About time now get me off this rock."

Virgil looks the man in the eyes. “You won’t make it. Not alone.”

"If a wimp like you can, then I can no problem."

"Right this way, sir." Logan starts to lead him out. Virgil just watches them go, face showing pain and defeat. Logan and the man disappear ten minutes later Logan comes back alone. Virgil looks at him. "Dinner?"

“Sure...” Virgil looks down Logan offers his hand. Virgil takes it and follows him. They make it to the dining hall, and the servants bring them food. "Thank you." The servant bows and leaves. Virgil picks at his food, worry eating at him.

"Ok, what's on your mind?"

Virgil sighs. “You know what.”

"He was a jerk, and he was making everyone uncomfortable. If he wants to go die in space, then fine. Natural selection."

Virgil rubs his face. “We’re idiots and stubborn. What if he had a family?”

"It didn't look like it. Nevertheless, it's done now, besides people like him are not needed." Logan thinks for a second. "What is a fag?"

Virgil looks away. “It’s a slur against gay people.”

"Oh, I see." Logan goes back to his food. "How about when this is all over, we go on a vacation. Just the two of us. I think we have earned it."

“Yeah, that sounds nice.”

"Where would you like to go?"

Virgil’s gaze is far off as if watching a movie being played. “Home...” he says sadly.

Logan frowns "I'm assuming you don't mean Stellio." Logan gazes him softly, already knowing the answer. Virgil looks down. Logan takes his hand and kisses it.

Virgil squeezes his hand and leans on him, closing his eyes. “I love you.”

"I love you too." Logan kisses his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that is all we have for this time. This series is now on hiatus for an undetermined time. I hope you liked what you have seen so far. I hope you have a great day and happy reading!


End file.
